


Seduce & Destroy (Kylo Ren X Reader)

by Katkuzzz123



Category: Star Wars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 88,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katkuzzz123/pseuds/Katkuzzz123
Summary: You're a member of the Spice Runners of Kijimi & you and Poe are partners. You'd been sent to Mustafar to deliver some spices. Unbeknownst to you, Kylo and The First Order had sent out on a mission there to retrieve a wayfinder. Things escalate when you have a brief run in with Kylo, and you and Poe find yourselves taken prisoner.
Relationships: readerxkylo





	1. Chapter 1

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary. 

-Enjoy! Comments/feedback is encouraged, and votes are nice too! Thank you all so much. 

"Is the shipment prepared?" A scruffy brunette latino man carefully walked over the rocky and shrub covered terrain towards you. He had on a dark brown leather jacket that had two pockets on either side, and a mandarin collar. It was his notorious pilot jacket. He was completely obsessed with the thing. Underneath he had on a very light tan colored long sleeved shirt with a similar collar to his jacket. The bottom was tucked into the top of his lighter colored brown utility pants. The trousers had patch utility pockets on either side that upwards to form the belt loops. The belt that wrapped around his waist was leather and tan colored with a rectangular buckle in the front. The holster that hung from one of the belt loops hung down from the right to just above his knee. The holster was holding a Glie-44 pistol which rarely came out from it. He had on a pair of flat soled dark brown-half-calf boots which had a velcro strap across the top and a zipper on the inside. He tipped his head to the side as he came up to you and the ship RZ-1 A-wing interceptor. It was the ship his mother used to take him up in when he was a youngling. He'd sit on her lap, and learn how to control the ship. She was the one who had taught him everything he knew about being a pilot.

You spun around from out of the underside of the ship, and you sighed heavily. You had grease all over your fingers and hands, and even a smudge across your left cheek. "The shipment isn't the problem." You glanced up to Poe, and shook your head. Your hair had been tugged up into a messy bun, and you inched yourself out from under the ship. You rolled onto your stomach, and used the ground to push yourself up. You planted your black leather covered knee high boots on the ground hard. You ran your hand down your multi pocketed black cargo pants, and you rolled your eyes. You looked Poe's face oer noticing the 5 o'clock shadow he had going on. "You've got something right here." You brushed your hand across your face not realizing you hadn't all the oil off your fingers, and you smeared another trail over your other cheek.

Poe chuckled softly. "So don't you." He grinned widely.

Your cheeks flushed and you turned swiftly looking into the windshield of the ship. You muttered under your breath seeing the two smudges across both cheeks. You brought your long sleeved black shirt to your left cheek and wiped the oil off of it. You did the same to the other cheek, and you turned back to look at Poe. "Better?"

"Yes ma'am."

"You know I hate that." You retorted bitterly. You were no ma'am. A young lady, sure, but not a ma'am. It made you feel old. You re-adjusted the holster around your waist to back in front of you.

"How's it look under there?" Poe tipped his head to the side, stepping out with his right foot. He crossed his arms over his torso, glancing between you and the interceptor. The ship was a bit run down looking but it ran like it was brand new. He'd spent a lot of sleepless nights and days making sure the ship kept up to par. He needed reliable transportation, especially with the business he was tangled up in.

"It's all good now. No thanks to you. Where'd you go anyways?" You stuck your tongue out teasingly.

"I had to talk to Zoroi." Poe stated calmly. When you and him landed back on Kijimi, Zori had left a rather vague message for him to come and talk to her. She specifically ordered that he was to be alone when he came to see her. Luckily for him, you hadn't paid no mind to it, nor took offense. You'd only been a part of the gang for a few years, but Zorii had no complaints about your performance. You'd succeeded in every single mission she'd sent you out on, and honestly, she had been just as surprised as Poe had been.

"Oh." You shrugged carelessly. You'd often had to stay behind with the ship while Poe went to speak to Zorii. You didn't mind though. It was the only time you really got any peace and quiet. More often than not, you and Poe were always out on missions delivering spices, and you barely got any time to yourself. "We should be about ready to go."

"Sweet. Zorii wants us out of here within the next," He paused mid-sentence and reached into the right pocket of his khaki pants, and tugged out his datapad. When he looked back up, he looked perplexed. "She wanted us out of here ten minutes ago."

"Honestly, when are we ever on time?"

"True." Poe bobbed his head a bit in agreeance. It was true. You guys were almost always late. It wasn't for lack of trying to be on time, it was just the way things turned out. Shit happened. Neither one of you could do anything about it. He shoved the datapad back into his pants, and he made his way over to the interceptor. He shoved the glass latch open, and he climbed inside. He lowered himself into the pilots seat, and he glanced outwards to where you were standing still. "Come on!"

You muttered under your breath, and you swiftly pivoted on your heels. You had wanted to at least wash up before you took off. You'd just have to wait till you arrived on Mustafar, and wash up there. You sauntered over to the passenger side of the ship, and hopped inside. When you planted your ass into the chair, you grimaced at Poe idiotically. "I should be in the pilots seat."

"Absolutely not. Last time you piloted anything, you almost killed us." Poe's head rotated towards you, and his lips formed a half-scowl. If there had been anything he learned in all his years of being a pilot, it was to never let an inexperienced pilot, pilot. You were good at everything else, except that. Unfortunately for him he had to find out the hard way. You had insisted since day one of joining the Spice Runners you could fly, and Zorii had finally made Poe take you out to prove it. Much to his surprise, and yours, you weren't very good at it and almost crash landed into the icy mountain side. He'd been quick on his feet though, and he ejected the both of you from the ship just in time. The ship of course didn't make it out unscathed. Thankfully he'd opted to take one of the Spice Runner ships instead of the interceptor.

"We're still alive aren't we?" Your eyes rolled into the back of your head.

"Barely." Poe spat back playfully. He raised his right hand up, and moved it over the top of the control panel. He pressed a little black button and the engines on the sides of the ship purred on. They lit up a orange-red color as they warmed up. "Alright. We got power."

"Well duh." You pulled your feet upwards and lowered them onto the top of the control panel, and stared out at the snow covered rocky terrain. Kijimi was brisk, and frigid, but it was one of the prettier planets you and Poe had been to. You hadn't been properly dressed up the first time you came to the planet, and you practically froze to death. That was how you met Poe actually. You'd been wandering the streets for some time, lost. You'd heard about a group of Spice Runners that had a gang there, but you didn't know where to find them. Poe had seemingly came out of no where and offered you his jacket. He brought you to the cantina called The Monastery, and you talked for hours. You'd casually brought up that you were looking for The Spice Runners and as reluctant as Poe had been, he finally led you to the secret quarters of the group. He introduced you to Zorii, and you'd been inseparable ever since.

"Sassy." Poe's hand moved to the lever, and the interceptor slowly started lifting off the ground. He reached for another lever and tugged it down. The ship started to rotate around, and he grabbed ahold of the levers that stood about half way up his seated body, and he pressed down on them. The ship sped up into the cloudy atmosphere. He quickly glanced to you as he broke through the blurry sky, and into space. He noticed your feet on top of the control panel, and he blinked a couple times. "Down."

Your brows knitted together as you looked between your hoisted up feet and Poe's face. You counted count how many times he'd told you to take your feet down from the control panel when you were on missions, and you almost always seemingly forgot how much it bothered him. You sighed, and lowered your feet back down to the floor of the ship. You pressed your forehead to the glass of your side of the ship looking out to the endless horizon. Kijimi was shrinking in size the further you got away. "How long till we're there?"

"We literally just left." Poe frowned. You were good at your job, but you were impulsive and impatient. He swore it would be your downfall. He shook his head gently, and kept his milky chocolate brown eyes forwards. "If you really must know, reach into my pants pocket and take out the datapad."

You rose a brow into the air at his words, and you slowly turned your head to him. Your left hand rose up and you slipped it between the fabric. Your fingers coiled around the edges of the device, and you pulled it out. You brought it to in front of your face, and your eyes moved over the screen. "Says," You paused a second just to make sure what you were reading was right. "We'll be there in about an hour."

"That's not right. Give me that." His took over the controls with his left hand, and reached his right hand out for the device. He didn't bother looking at you.

You placed it into his hand, and scoffed. "I know how to read Poe."

"I didn't say you didn't. I think I typed in the wrong coordinates." When he felt the device in his hand, he pulled it to his body. He quickly glanced down over it, and he was right. He sighed, and he changed the coordinates and he handed it back to you. "That's more like it. Now look."

You took it back skeptically. You glanced down at it, and you smiled. "Oh, 20 minutes. That's way better. You want this back?" You waved it back and forth in front of you.

"No. Hold onto it." Poe replied focusing on his piloting. His right hand took back over the controls.

The ride was strangely, but not awkwardly quiet the rest of the way there. You'd just been staring out into space, and Poe had been running scenarios in his head. He couldn't help it, it was always thinking of new ways to make money. This had been your biggest delivery yet, and he couldn't wait to get the credits. He needed to get some supplies. The ship soared through space and finally Poe spoke up. "We're about to be here."

Your head whipped around and you pursed your lips together. "Thank god. I have to pee."

Poe's face turned a reddish tint at your words. He scrunched his face together, and he shook his head. "I didn't need to know that."

"Too bad, now ya do." You shrugged. You looked ahead of you as the ship entered the orbit of Mustafar, and they got big as you saw all the rocky formations and the large river of lava. "Holy shit. Is that-"

"Lave? Yeah." Poe said cooly. "You've never been here?"

"Nope." You could feel the temperature of the hot planet seeping through the ship, and you were completely fixated on the river of hot moving magma below you. The ship flew over the river, and towards a large rocky platform high in the sky.

Poe skillfully spun the ship around and brought the landing gears down onto the flat rocky platform. He shoved the lever up, and then pressed the little black button again turning the ship off. A small hum filled the inside of the ship as the engines turned over. Poe rose from the pilots seat, and he made his way towards the back of the ship. "Come on. I want to get this over with."

You shoved yourself to your feet, and made your way to the back of the ship where Poe was starting to untie the large boxes of Spices. You reached into your holster and took out your double edged blade. You started to cut off the rope that secured the boxes in place, and you glanced up to Poe. "All these are going?"

"Yup." Poe responded working his way around the boxes quickly. "You could start carrying them inside Darth Vader's tower."

"Who's tower? Say what now?"

"Darth Vader." Poe lifted his head up and looked at your face which had a look of confusion on it. "You don't know about Darth Vader?"

"No. Who the hell is that?"

"I'll tell you after. Can we just get shit moving here?" He tipped his head to the side, and scowled.

"Alrighty simmer down smalls." You wrapped your arms around one of the large boxes, and you carried it towards the back of the ship. You tried to lean inwards towards the side of the large door, and press the button to open it. You scowled when your fingers weren't long enough to reach it. You glanced over your shoulder to Poe. "Little help?"

"Goddamn it." Poe growled, and stomped over to you. He pressed the button and he narrowed his eyes watching you walk down the landing pad. "Hurry up."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." You rolled your eyes stepping off of the metal landing pad and onto the rocky surface of the planet. Immediately you felt the heat radiating around you, and you blinked not expecting it to come on as strong and quick as it did. You hoisted your arms up, and headed towards the large black towering castle at the end of the platform. As you got closer, you realized just how large the structure was and you were in awe. Now you were extremely curious as to who this Darth Vader was, why he had a castle on a lava planet, and where he was now? Was he the one that wanted the spices? You walked through the large open concept doorway. Your head moved in every direction admiring how shiny the walls and the floors were. "Holy-"

A voice from the side of you startled you, and you whipped your head in the direction of it. You saw a black cloaked figure standing there. The hood they had covered their face and the only way you could tell it was a man was because of his deep, low voice. He rose a hand into the air slowly, and he pointed towards the corner of the room. "Put it over there."

You skeptically glanced to where he was pointing, and you said "Okay." You moved across the large room, and lowered the box to the ground. When you straightened your back out and turned around you nearly had a heart attack when you saw him standing inches away from you. You took a step back, and you dipped your head down trying to see his face.

"How many more boxes?"

"Uh," You didn't have an accurate answer to his question. "I'm not sure."

"I see. Well if you could hurry that would be most excellent."

"You got it." You hurried around him and out of the large room. You weren't sure about this man. He was giving off weird vibes and something about him wasn't right. You hurried back over to the interceptor and climbed up the landing pad. "Poe?"

Poe had finally gotten all the ropes around the boxes off, and he was just about to grab a box and make his way inside. He froze and he lifted his head up looking at you. He saw the look on your face, and he frowned. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I don't think. The dude who ordered the spices is a fucking weirdo."

"What do you mean?" Poe cocked his head to the side with a rose brow in the air. "Weird how?" He decided you were just being dramatic, and he wrapped his arms around one of the boxes. He picked it up, and started to walk towards you. "Grab a box. I'll wait. You can show me." He waited patiently on the landing pad for you.

You hesitantly bent down and grabbed another box, and joined Poe on the landing pad. Your eyes looked to his face, and he turned and started down it. You followed behind him as he started towards the castle.

Poe stepped into the large room, and he glanced to where you'd put your box. He made his way over to it, and placed the box he had in his arms down next to the one already on the ground. "Where's-" He was about to ask about this weirdo you mentioned but when he turned back to the center of the room, and looked up, the man was standing in front of him. He looked the man up and down, noticing how shady he seemed and he felt uneasy as well. He looked at you and his face twisted up a bit when he heard the distance whirring of a ship outside. He waited for you to lower the box to the floor with the others, and he started for the doorway. He glanced back making sure you were behind him, and he looked up to the sky. His jaw almost hit the ground when he saw the Finalizer approaching the platform. "We got to go!" He dashed towards the interceptor. He knew who's ship that was and he wasn't about to stick around to find out why they were here. It did strike him as suspicious that they'd be here at the same time they were delivering spices, but he wasn't about to ask if it was a coincidence. Poe looked back and saw you were just standing there staring up into the sky. "NOW! That's the First Order!"

Your eyes were glued onto the ship as it got closer and closer towards the platform where your and Poe's ship was on. You heard Poe's words, and you whipped in his direction. It took a few minutes for his words to process in your mind and when they finally had your pupils got huge. You shoved off on your heels and dashed towards the ship.

The Finalizier didn't land onto the platform. It was too big to even begin to fit there, however a couple of TIE fighters shot out of the bay and towards the platform. They landed onto the flat rocky surface, and they glass latches shot open. A tall, enormous black tunic clad, and cloak covered figure stepped onto the surface of the planet and he whipped his masked face towards the interceptor curiously. His eyes under the mask narrowed as he saw two figures inside of it through the glass scurrying around. He side glanced to see the troopers who had followed him down to the surface of the planet step to his side. "Bring me whoever is in that ship." His voice was deep and almost menacing as it came out through the modulator. He shot his head towards the castle in front of him, and he took large strides across the surface towards the doorway.

"Is that Kylo Ren?" You watched the large masked figure cockily strut towards the castle, and your eyes grew big noticing the troopers running towards the ship. "POE, GO!"

Poe's hands were frantically pressing buttons and pulling levers. He'd forgotten to turn the engines on in his panic, and he hadn't closed the door in the back of the ship. He heard footsteps clanking along the metal floor of the ship and he slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder when he heard the very familiar sound of a blasters safety turning off. He glanced upwards looking the group of troopers up and down. He slowly rose his hands above his head, and he rose from his seat.

You watched Poe surrender, and you scoffed. You glared at the trooper that was standing behind you, and he rose his blaster to your face. 'Get that out of my face right now." You spat bitterly. The trooper pressed the tip of the blaster to your forehead, and you realized he wasn't fucking around. Slowly you rose your hands into the air, and you rose to your feet. The trooper maneuvered so that you could and Poe could pass through the ship. The trooper moved the blaster he had previously held to your forehead around to your back, and he shoved you forwards with it. You scowled as you walked through the ship, looking to Poe as he climbed down the landing pad and onto the rocky surface again. The group of troopers were having a field day rummaging through the entirety of the ship, and both you and Poe had been shoved down to the ground on your knees. You put your hands to the back of your head and locked your fingers together.

Poe did the same, and he glanced to you. "We're fucked."

"How fucked?"

"I can't even explain it to you." Poe shook his head a bit, and he looked to the castle waiting to see how things were going to play out. He watched Kylo step back out of the castle, and over to him and you. He stood tall, big, brooding over him, and Poe had to lift his head all the way up to see his masked face. He felt his muscles tense up when Kylo lowered his masked face down to Poe's. Silence fell between the entire group, and Poe cleared his throat. "So, who talks first? I talk first? You talk first?"

Kylo's face scrunched together under his mask. "I speak first. Well, technically you just did." He shook his head slightly, and he realized that Poe was fucking with him. Anger stirred inside of him, and he glanced to you. He side stepped, and now he was looming over you. He tipped his head to the side as his eyes trailed over your body through his mask.

Your face flushed of all color, and when you had heard Kylo speak through the modulator you felt chills run up and down your entire spine. He sounded dark and menacing for sure. You stared as the spot where his eyes would be if he didn't have a mask on trying to see through the blackness. Failure. You pursed your lips together but you didn't look away from him. You were trying to show him you weren't intimidated by him, but the gods honest truth was you were terrified.

Kylo could sense your fear, and he noticed you trying to put on a brave front. He straightened his body back out, and he looked to the ship. He stepped between you and Hux, the end of his cloak billowing around his legs when he walked. He walked with absolute power. His body swayed in a cocky manner, and he just seemed to tower over every single trooper. He stepped onto the metal landing pad, his black boots clanking on the metal, and he eyed the boxes over. He gestured with his gloved hand to one of the troopers to open one of the boxes, and he approached it. He realized that you were Spice Runners, and he growled. He spun on his heels, and he sauntered back down the landing pad out of the ship. He stepped back between you and Poe, and he turned to face you. "You realize what you're delivering is illegal right?

Poe's hands unlocked from behind his head and he lowered them to his sides. He clearly had made the troopers uncomfortable because they shifted around a bit beside him. He quickly glanced to them, and then back to Kylo. He shrugged. "I had no idea what was in those boxes."

You almost giggled out loud. You had to fight it back. How could Poe be so brave right now? You were fully convinced Kylo was going to slaughter you both right there. You looked him up and down taking in his size, and you were completely shocked. He had to be some sort of creature or something. No human man was that large. You noticed the huge cross shaped lightsaber hooked onto the side of his tunic, and you stared at it.

Kylo had scowled when Poe replied mockingly. He didn't like being made a fool of, and he wasn't going to let it go unpunished. His large black gloved hand reached for his lightsaber and he unhooked it from his hip. He shot his hand out and the lightsaber ignited. He stepped to Poe, and he lowered the end towards the side of Poes face. He stopped when he was just close enough for the latino man to feel the heat radiating off of it.

You slowly unhooked your fingers and lowered them to your sides like Poe had done. Your eyes were still locked onto the lightsaber, and your mouth fell open when Kylo brought it to Poe's face. You couldn't even explain the bravery that suddenly washed over you, but you quickly jolted to your feet, and stepped towards Kylo. "Don't."

Poe's head rotated to you, and he sighed. He knew this was going to end badly for the both of them.

Kylo's masked head slowly turned to you, and he rose a brow up. He stared at you for a couple seconds, and he swiftly moved his lightsaber away from Poe and towards you. He drew his hand back some so he could aim it right in the front of your face.

You didn't even flinch when the lightsaber moved quickly towards you. You blinked maybe once, and you looked right as his masked face.

Kylo couldn't help but notice your bravery, and your lack of reaction to his actions. It made his mind race curiously. He twisted his wrist a bit, the tip of the lightsaber following. He inched it just a bit closer, and when you still didn't react, he lowered it to the ground, turning it off. "Take them." He demanded to the troopers, and turned on his feet moving back towards the doorway of the castle.

Two troopers grabbed ahold of your arms, and dragged you towards the TIE fighters. Two troopers lifted Poe off the ground, and dragged him along as well. You glanced to Poe and sighed with relief. You'd rather be taken as a prisoner than die, or see Poe die.

Poe's face washed over with anger, and fear.

"So how fucked are we now?" You were trying to lighten the mood. You forced a weak smile as you looked to Poe.

Poe shook his head and replied softly. "Extremely." As the troopers led you both to the fighters he pursed his lips together. "How's this going to work, there's only room for one?" He glanced to the trooper at his right side.

The trooper tightened his grip on Poe's arm and shoved into the trooper at his left. He stepped to the TIE fighter, and reached into the cockpit. He pulled out a pair of metal cuffs, and stepped back to Poe. He reached down and grabbed ahold of Poe's wrists. He snapped the cuffs around them, making sure they were snug.

"How fashionable." Poe's eyes looked down at the metal cuffs. He couldn't help that he was a smart ass. His mouth seemed to have a mind of its own. He watched the troopers that had you in their grasps snap cuffs around your wrists and he frowned. "Is that necessary? She's a lady."

"Shut up Poe. You're not helping." You snapped. You heard both the troopers scoff, and you were shoved towards the fighter. You were shoved down to your knees again, and one of the troopers held a blaster to your face again. The other one hopped into the fighter, and took off towards the Finalizer.

Poe figured out quickly what they were doing and he sighed. He'd hoped maybe they'd change their minds about taking them prisoners. One could hope. He watched as one of the two troopers who'd been guarding him hopped into the fighter behind him, and followed after the other one. He saw a an imperial cargo ship fly out from the large ships bay. He groaned knowing they were for sure coming back for them. The ship landed onto the rocky platform, and the trooper who'd been left to guard Poe, shoved the blaster into his back. Poe rose to his feet again, and slowly made his way towards the ship.

You'd been forced to your feet again, and you waved your cuffed wrists in front of you trying to get the trooper to remove the blaster from your face. Thankfully he'd moved around to behind you, and he shoved the blaster into the middle of your back. You glanced back at him glaring. You and Poe both climbed up into the cardo ship, and led to a bench spread along the wall. You sat down, and the troopers crowded both of your sides. Poe sat down on the bench directly across from you, and troopers surrounded him as well. "We'll think of it as an adventure."

Poe rolled his eyes glancing around. "Sure. An Adventure." He was looking around for something he could use to escape, or a way to escape. If Kylo Ren was taking them prisoner, it wasn't just because they'd been transporting Spices. There was something more to this scenario and he didn't want to find out.

You noticed Poe's frantic eyes, and you assumed he was scheming like usual. You figured you'd help in the best way you knew how. "So, what are you guys names?" You glanced to the troopers at your right side. When none of them responded you scoffed. "Geeze, rough crowd." The ship jolted a bit when it lifted off of the ground, and your body fell to the side onto the troopers shoulder. You glanced up at his masked face and smiled. "Hey, I'm Y/N. You could buy me dinner first."

Poe's lips pursed a bit when he heard your words. He was trying to keep his cool, but internally he was screaming and flailing. Man Zorri was going to be pissed. The ship landed in the bay of the Finalizer, and the troopers forced Poe and you to your feet once more. They led you both out of the back of the cargo ship, and down the landing pad. Poe's eyes widened when he glanced around the bay seeing all the different ships inside, and he cooed softly. "Wow,"

"It's a pilots wet dream..." You'd taken notice of how many various ships and other transport ships and vehicles were in the bay. The place was huge, you expected them to be well equipped. The troopers led you and Poe down the corridors of the Finalizer, and you were actually pretty impressed. The ship was tidy, and kind of fancy. The walls were metal, and the floors were black tiled. As you passed black doors you couldn't help but think what could possibly be behind them. The troopers that were escorting Poe stopped in front of one of the black doors, and one of them pressed buttons on the control pad, and the door hissed open. Poe glanced to you one last time before he disappeared into the room. You frowned. The troopers that were escorting you finally stopped towards the end of the corridor, and one of them pressed buttons on the control pad, and the black door hissed open. You were shoved inside, and you quickly turned around, watching the door hiss shut. "Okay...." You glanced around, and were you disappointed. Unlike the rest of the ship, the room you were shoved into wasn't quite as luxurious. In fact it was bland. The only thing in the room was a bed that hung from the wall, and there wasn't even a blanket or pillow on it. There was barely a sheet covering what you assumed to be a plastic mattress. The walls were metal like the rest of the ship, and the floors were black tile too. You noticed that there was a tiny grate like window on the top of the door, and you approached it. You had to stand on your tippy toes to peer through it. You leaned your body into the door, and looked down both sides of the corridor. "POE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" You called down both sides. Your voice echoed down the corridors.

Poe had been given the same type of room as you, and he wasn't happy about it. He glanced down at the cuffs and tried wiggling his wrists around to see if he had any lee way. He scowled when he realized he wasn't getting them off. He faintly heard your voice and he looked to the door. He saw the tiny little grate like window on the top of his door, and he pressed his face to it. He didn't have to stand on his tippy toes to reach it, he was tall enough. "I CAN HEAR YOU. ARE YOU OKAY?"

"I'M FINE. ARE YOU OKAY?" You sighed in relief when Poe responded back to you.

"Hey, you two! Shut up." A trooper stepped out in front of the window of your door from seemingly nowhere.

He'd startled you and you landed down on your heels with a thud. You shook your head, and you turned back towards the bed. You approached it, and took a seat down onto it. You glanced around the room, annoyed. You weren't sure how much time had passed as you stared blankly at the metal wall, but you heard the beeping of the control pad outside of your room, and the door hissed open. You glanced to the doorway expecting it to be a trooper but in walked the tall, large, powerful black clad, masked man. Your body immediately tensed up, as you watched him saunter into the center of the room.

"What were you doing on Mustafar?" Kylo asked his voice deep but even as he spoke through the modulator. His masked face looked right at yours. He could feel how tense you were, and he enjoyed it.

"Illegal things. Obviously. You know this." You scoffed, and rolled your eyes.

Kylo took a step to you. He watched as your body stiffened, and he shot his gloved right hand out, and grabbed hold of your chin firmly. He lowered his masked face in front of yours and he asked again. "What were you doing on Mustafar?"

"I just-" You winced when his fingers tightened around your chin squeezing your lips together.

"What were you doing on Mustafar"

Now he was sounding like a broken record, and it was starting to annoy you. You wiggled your head around in an attempt to loosen his firm grip on your chin. You failed. Your eyes narrowed and you spoke through puckered lips. "I told you already."

Kylo snapped his hand away from your chin, drawing it back a bit. He lunged it forwards and his leather gloved hand lashed against your cheek hard. "I will not ask again."

Your head whipped to the side, and you tucked your bottom lip into your mouth in frustration. You snapped your head back to face him, and you replied bitterly. "I already fucking told you."

"Watch the way you speak to me girl." His hand stayed outstretched and he force choked you.

You gasped, and clenched your eyes shut trying to breath the best you could through your nose. After getting a handle on your breathing, you opened your eyes. A darkness filled them, and you spoke slowly. "Make me."

Kylo's face twisted together under his mask. He was shocked at your words. He was also finding himself intrigued with how unafraid you were. He tightened the choke around your neck, and he took another step towards your seated body. "Don't tempt me girl." His voice had seemed to lower when he spoke now. He watched you writhe a bit, and he tugged his hand back to his side, and turned on his feet to the door. "Since you don't want to talk, I'll go talk to your little friend."

You gasped harshly for air when the force choke lifted from your throat. Why was that so fucking hot?

Kylo stopped abruptly, and he slowly turned his head to you. "What did you just say?"

"I-" Your face lit bright red when his masked faced stared at you. Even through the mask you feel his eyes were locked on your body. Your eyes shifted downwards nervously. "I didn't say anything." Your eyes darted from one of your feet to the other. Least I didn't say anything out loud. You slowly lifted your gaze up to Kylo to see his next move.

Kylo decided you must of been fucking with him. There was no way he had heard your thoughts. He turned to face the door again, and he made it about halfway out of it before he heard you again.

I don't care what I've heard about him, I'd let him fucking destroy me. Kylo twisted his body swiftly, and he stepped back into the room. He quickly made his way over to you, and he grabbed ahold of your throat with his hand this time. He forced your face upwards and he spoke darkly.

"Didn't I tell you not to tempt me girl?"

You whimpered against his hand. The muscles in your throat clenched and unclenched, and your eyes moved over his mask. "I..." You had to pause to take a sharp inhale of whatever air you could get. "Didn't." You paused again. "Say...anything."

Kylo's eyes searched your face contemplatively. He wasn't going to deal with this. He tightened his grip on your throat, and he heard your voice again.

Goddamn. This is so hot.

That's when he realized he was hearing your thoughts, and he yanked his hand off of your throat immediately. Now fucking way. How could he hear your thoughts? He clenched his gloved hands into fists, and he stormed out of the room. This had to be some sort of joke. You weren't force sensitive, he would of been able to feel you through the force. So what the hell was happening? He'd been distracted by his racing thoughts, as he made his way down the corridors. His cloak billowed around his legs and behind him as he stormed loudly down the corridor to his room. He could feel his frustration and confusion growing inside of him. He didn't like this one bit. He made his way to the large black door of his quarters and it hissed open. He brought his hands to the sides of his mask and the front of his masked made a small hiss and extended outwards. He roughly placed the mask down onto a circular table in the middle of his room and ashes spewed up around it and into the air. He paced back and forth inside of his room trying to think. How was this even possible? How was he able to hear your thoughts? He played your words over and over in his head. He felt his cock twitch inside of his pants, and his emerald green-gold eyes lit with annoyance. "No." He felt a knot growing in his stomach as his stress levels sky rocketed. He was losing control and he was going to snap. He needed to calm down. Who even were you? Some spice runner? A nobody? A no one? He glanced down to his balled up hand, and the metal wall and he drew his hand back, and lunged it forwards. He punched the wall over and over again. The fabric of his gloves split apart on impact about the fifth time he did it, and he noticed the wall indented a little bit. Blood seeped through the fabric from his knuckles, and he didn't feel even remotely better. He needed more stress relief. Your words flooded into his mind again, and then your face flashed briefly. He shook his head and tried to get them out of his mind. He felt his cock twitch again, and he glanced down to his groin. His upper lip twitched and he sneered. He could feel his body betraying him. He was trying his hardest to shove the desire to please himself back deep down inside. He was fighting hard too. He paced back and forth again, trying to think of something else. Anything else. His cock was growing harder and harder inside of his pants as his mind was overwhelmed with thoughts of you. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to take care of this issue right now before he did something stupid.

Kylo sauntered over to his bed, and he lowered himself down onto the king sized black satin sheet covered bed. He hurriedly unbuttoned his pants, shoving the tunic upwards giving him access to his pants, and he shoved the zipper down. He spread the two pieces of fabric apart, and he slipped his hand past his boxers. He wrapped his fingers around his throbbing, aching, needy cock, and he gasped when the cool air gently kissed his bare twitching, girthy length. He leaned back onto the bed, and he grabbed ahold of himself tightly. He moved his hand up to his tip and rubbed his gloved thumb over the tip. He twirled his fingers around the head a couple times, and then moved his hand back down to the base. He clenched around the base tightly and then moved back up. He repeated this over and over again. The leather against his skin was oddly pleasurable. He started a quick, aggressive pace as the need to cum grew more and more with every passing second. Images of you flooded his mind again, except this time they were naughty. You were tied up on his bed, and he was fucking your mouth. He parted his lips and grunted. The next image that came was you were on your hands and knees in front of him and he was fucknig you hard and deep from behind. He had his hands tangled in your hair, and you were moaning his name.

Kylo was slowly losing his grip on reality as image after image took over his whole brain. He'd laid all the way down onto the bed, and closed his eyes. His hand worked up and down his long, thick cock rapidly. Another image of you on top of him, grinding your hips back and forth and your breasts bouncing around came to his mind. He groaned louder and louder as he chased his sweet bliss. He moved his hand closer to the tip of his cock, working at the head more, and his other hand lowered, grabbing onto his balls. He squeezed them roughly, and he let out yet another grunt.

The last image that came to his mind, and the one that made him finally step over the edge was an image of you spread eagle in front of him, and he was holding onto your hips, fucking you life his life depended on it, and you were begging him to make you cum. You were calling him 'Daddy' and 'Commander' and 'Sir'. The thick sticky, hot seed shot from Kylo's cock and up onto his stomach and the bottom part of his tunic. It didn't seem to stop for what seemed like minutes, but realistically it was only seconds. His toes had curled inside of his boots, and his back arched upwards as his hips thrusted into his hand violently. He'd let out multiple swears and nonsensical mutters, and he felt his body tense up. By the time his orgasm was done, he felt like his soul had left his body went on a spa, and came back rejuvenated. He let out a deep exhale of breath, and his hand fell to his side. He couldn't move. His entire body felt like jell-o. He opened his eyes and glanced to the metal ceiling above him. He could think clearly again. He didn't have your words playing in his mind on repeat, and he didn't feel consumed by desire. He was going to get to the bottom of this issue. He was going to figure out who you were, and why you had this effect on him. First he had to figure out where the fuck that wayfinder was. He'd gone to Mustafar to retrieve it, and it wasn't where it should of been. He could only assume that either you or Poe had it since you'd been the only two there when he arrived. He shot up from his bed, and his hands worked quickly tucking himself back into his boxers and pants, and re-doing them. He shoved himself up off the bed, and he made his way to the bathroom. The lights flickered on and he went to the sink. He twisted the knob of the faucet, and grabbed a small face cloth piled up against the wall on top of the counter. He soaked it washed off the cum that was on the bottom part of his tunic. He threw the face cloth aside, and hurriedly walked back through to his room. He snatched his mask up quickly, and made his way to his door. It hissed open and he cockily walked down the corridors to Poe's 'room'. He stopped in front of it, eyeing motioning for the trooper to unlock it.

The trooper obliged and turned to the control pad. He pressed the proper buttons and the panel beeped. The black door hissed open, and Kylo stepped inside.

Poe had decided that taking a nap was probably in his best interest. He'd just managed to finally feel like he was going to fall asleep when he heard the beeping and the hissing at the door. He sighed, and glanced to it, but didn't bother to move from his laid back position on the tiny ass mattress. He was as comfortable as he figured he was going to get, and he didn't want to ruin it. He watched as Kylo walked to beside his bed, and he rose a brow. "What's up buttercup?"

"Don't be coy." Kylo replied. "Where's the wayfinder? What were you really doing on Mustafar?"

"We were delivering spices... " Poe paused processing Kylo's words about a wayfinder. He shook his head. "I don't know anything about a wayfinder."

"Liar! You were the only two there! One of you has it or knows where it is!" Kylo could feel his patience with this process slipping quickly. He wasn't a very patient man. When he wanted something, he wanted it then. Not later. Now. He growled through the modulator which made him sound even more dealy and intimidating.

Poe shifted his body a bit nervously. He laughed softly trying to ease his own uncomfortableness. "I swear on everything I love, I don't know anything about it, and neither does she."

Kylo stepped to Poe without saying a word, and he rose his black gloved hand over his face. "I don't believe you." He used the force to look into the latino mans head, and Poe cried out loudly feeling an immense amount of pressure against his brain. It felt like someone took a metal rod and was stabbing him over and over again. Kylo searched his mind ignoring Poe's cries of agony. He searched every corner, and when he came up empty with the where abouts of the wayfinder, he tugged his hand back to his body. He would have looked absolutely defeated if it hadn't been for the mask covering his face. Thankfully no one could see his face though. He spun on his heels. In his search through the mans mind, he also learned a couple helpful facts about you. It still didn't tell him why he could hear your thoughts.

Poe had sweat dripping down from his forehead, and he used his sleeve to wipe it away. "So, do you believe me now?"

Kylo stopped right before the door. He slowly turned his masked face to Poe and then turned it back to the door. He didn't give him the satisfaction of answering him. He made his way down the corridor, and to your cell door. The trooper standing guard was about to turn and open it but Kylo rose a hand up stopping him. He shook his head, and the trooper adjusted his stance back to where it was. Kylo peered in through the window of your door, and he saw you laying on the bed, staring up blankly at the ceiling. He was going to learn everything about you. One way or another. He had to think. He had to be careful. He had to approach this with caution because whatever you were doing to be able to make him hear your thoughts, wasn't good. He had to make sure his next move was the right one. He turned away, and walked back down the corridors towards the bridge.

You hadn't heard Poe's cries out, as you were lost in your own little world staring at the ceiling. Your mind had been racing with thoughts about Kylo doing incredibly kinky and dirty things to you, and you couldn't control it. You didn't even know if he was human or not. He could of been a gross looking creature who had tentacles, or a scary alien man with a million sharp pointy teeth. How could you be attracted to someone whose face you hadn't even seen? Maybe that was the mystery of it all? Or maybe it was the way he carried himself? You couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was about Kylo that made you want to say fuck it all and join the First Order, but you were with it. Now how to get him to pay attention to you? Your mind was racing with all sorts of schemes. You were praying Kylo couldn't hear any of them. That was how he heard your thoughts right? He could mind read? You started to think about that now. Your brain was running on very low fuel and energy and your eyes started to flutter shut. You could feel the wave of tiredness wash over you wave after wave. A little nap wouldn't hurt right? You felt your thighs clench together and your mind started to think about Kylo again. "Damn it." You felt a wetness growing between your legs, and you silently whined. You lifted your head from off of the mattress and glanced down at your cuffed wrists. How were you going to touch yourself with those on? You slithered your hands down your stomach and to your abdomen. You were going to have to be skillful. You brushed your hand against your clothed clit and applied pressure. You started rubbing the fabric of your cargo pants against your nerve quickly. You lowered your head back down onto the bed, and shut your eyes.

Your mind flooded with images of Kylo taking you from behind, slapping your ass, and calling you 'good girl'. You moaned as the pace on your clit started to increase. The next image you had was your legs wrapped around his waist, and your back pressed against a wall as he fucked you furiously into it. Your hips arched upwards into your hand, and you shuddered. Your lips parted and moans started to seep out from them. The next image that came to your mind was of Kylo choking you, and he hovered above you and slammed into your pussy. You were blindfolded and gagged, and he was making you cum and cum, and cum. You felt the wetness growing against the fabric of your cargo pants, but you ignored it. You applied more pressure, and went even faster. The last image of Kylo that made you cum, hard, was of him holding your wrists above your head, and he was slamming into your core hard and rough. Your head was lifting up to see his unmasked face and just as you were about to see it, you felt your orgasm smash into your body. Your whole back lifted off of the bed, and you let out a loud moan. You clenched your mouth shut tightly, not wanting anyone to hear you, and you writhed against your hand. As you came down from your euphoric high, you breathed outwards heavily. Your chest rose and lowered and you curled your body into itself. You shut your eyes, feeling even more exhausted now than before. Now sleep was a good idea.


	2. chapter 2

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary.

-Enjoy! Comments/feedback is encouraged, and votes are nice too! Thank you all so much. 

You stirred from side to side, your bladder feeling as if it was going to burst. You still hadn't peed from the night before, and you really really needed to go to the bathroom. You quickly swung your feet over the side of the bed, and rose to your feet. Half-asleep you sauntered over to the black door and stood on your tiptoes calling out into the corridor through the tiny grate like window. "I have to piss."

The trooper that was standing guard's head whipped around to see your face. He shook his head. "No."

"Alright, then I'll just piss on the floor, and you can clean it up. I don't give a shit."

The troopers face scrunched together at the thought of having to smell piss the rest of the day. He opted that wasn't exactly what he had in store. "Fine. Fine. Don't piss on the floor." He turned around and pressed the keys on the control pad, and it beeped when it unlocked. He stepped sideways and waited for the door to hiss open.

You lowered your heels back to the tiled floor, and you grinned when the black door opened. You took a step to him, and he reached out and grabbed a hold of the middle piece linking your metal cuffs together. He tugged you forwards out through the doorway. You groaned, and stumbled forwards. "Hey, be gentle."

"Shut up." The trooper snapped dragging you down the corridor. Your eyes moved from both sides of the corridor and over the black doors.

"How many prisoners do ya'll have here anyways?" You noticed there were a lot of black doors that looked exactly like yours. The only thing that was different was the fact that there weren't any troopers standing outside of them. When you passed the trooper who was standing outside of Poe's door, you called out to Poe. "POE! YOU GOOD?"

Poe had been awake for a few hours, pacing around the room thinking. When he heard your voice, he rushed over to the door. He peered through the tiny grate like window, and he called back. "I'M GOOD."

"Will you two stop? You're going to get us into trouble?" The trooper that was leading you through the corridor sneered. He dragged you down towards the right into another corridor, and he stopped when he came to a smaller black metal door. He gestured for you to go inside.

You glanced from him to the door, and rolled your shoulders. The door hissed open, and you stepped through the doorway. There was a large black tiled countertop directly in front of you with a mirror that stretched up to the ceiling. There were two sinks on either side of it. You stopped and glanced yourself over in the mirror. You didn't look that awful for being a prisoner for the past 24 hours. You spun around and felt a sharp pain in your bladder. The section that the counter top had been on was an island and there were two separate sections, one on either side. You stepped towards the right, peering around the wall up the side of the counter top and you saw large black colored stalls lined up along the back end of the wall. "Oh thank god." You hurried over to the first stall, and stepped inside. You shut and locked the door, and you hooked your thumbs into the seams of your cargo pants. You had to shimmy them off. You did your business. When you finished, you skillfully wiped, and tugged your pants back up. It was a lot harder to pee with metal cuffs on then you thought it would be. You looked up to the ceiling and you noticed that there was a gray vent. You followed it along the back part of the bathroom, and realized it was an air duct. "Oh fuck." Your mind started racing. You narrowed your eyes trying to see if the vent was secured on the ceiling or if it was one of those ones that just set in place. You reached up for the lock of the stall, and pushed it aside. You stepped out into the main section of the bathroom, and walked over to the last stall where the vent was hovering above. You shoved the door open with your foot, and you climbed on top of the toilet. You placed your hands against the wall, supporting yourself.

When you stabilized your body enough to where you wouldn't fall, you slid your hands up the side of the wall, and grabbed onto the grates of the vent. You wiggled it around and grinned when it moved back and forth. You pushed up on it, pushing it inside of the duct and you tossed it in. You glanced over your shoulder making sure the coast was clear, and you lowered your hands back down the wall. You grabbed ahold of the top part of the stall and you pulled your body upwards. You were a bit unstable since you weren't able to move your hands to where you normally would have climbed up onto a high surface like that but you got the job done. You perched on top of the wall of the stall, and used the wall to raise your body slowly so you could reach the vent. When you were able to reach inside of the the vent, you used the wall to shove your body upwards, and you hoisted yourself up inside of the vent. You used your hands and elbows to pull the lower half of your body inside. Luckily for you, you were small enough to fit inside.

Once inside of the air duct, you glanced around. The metal creaked and croaked and you swallowed hard. You were praying it didn't fall apart. You reached behind you, the metal cuffs clanking against the metal walls of the duct. Your face twisted in fear that you were going to be heard, but you latched onto the vent, and lowered it back down to where it was previously. Once it was secured in place, you moved your hands back up to in front of you. You had to roll from side to side to get them back out in front of you. You put your weight down on your elbows, and you combat crawled your way through the air duct. You had no idea where it was going to bring you, but you'd figure it out once you got there. This was probably the one and only change you were going to have to escape. As you crawled through the rickety metal closed in space, you frowned when you thought about Poe. You stopped abruptly, and you sighed heavily.

The trooper who had been waiting outside of the door for you was growing impatient. He reached into the pocket of his pants beneath his armor and tugged out his datapad. He figured he'd just play around on the electronic device for you to finish. You had been in there for some time, but he just made the assumption you were doing number two. The device he held in his hands beeped and made all sorts of electrical noises.

You continued crawling through the air duct again, and you came up to another vent. This vent peered down into the corridor which you'd been escorted through, and you paused, glancing down into it. You saw the trooper still standing outside of the door a ways down and you realized he was preoccupied. Fucking daft asshole. Honestly you weren't sure how some of those guys even had the jobs they had. Some of them seemed really....dumb. You continued crawling forwards, and the metal walls creaked and groaned beneath you. You paused, and listened for a second to hear if the trooper had heard you.

The trooper's head lifted upwards thinking he heard something, but when he looked around, he decided that it was nothing. He glanced back to the datapad.

You silently thanked the maker, and you continued on your little adventure through the air duct. You paused again when you came to a T. You glanced down towards the left, and then the right. You were trying to picture the layout of the ship in your head, and you picked left. You moved your body around and you made your way down it. You crawled for what seemed like a long time, and you finally stopped when you came up on another vent. You glanced downwards, and you noticed the room that was below it wasn't like any of the other rooms you'd seen. It was dark and there was a table towards the side of it. You gasped when you noticed Kylo's helmet was resting on top of it. Kylo's room? No way. You grinned, and you slipped your hands down to the vent. You gently coiled your fingers around the metal grate, and you pulled it towards your body. You cautiously lowered your head down through the small space, and you glanced around in the room below you. You couldn't help but notice how well kept, and clean his room was. He had a large bed that was covered with black sheets that looked so silky and smooth. You were too curious not to go down there and check it out. Even if it was for a second. You pulled your head back up, and thought about how you were going to get down. Unlike in the bathroom there wasn't a stall wall you could use to get down. You'd just have to jump. You took a deep inhale of breath, and you crawled over the hole. You shimmed your feet down through the hole, and you slowly worked your body through the vent. You held onto the side edge of the walls, and you gasped when your hand slipped, and you went plummeting down to the black tiled floor. You landed hard on your back, and you stared up at the vent you just fell through. You groaned and slowly sat up. You shook your head, and you looked around.

A loud alarm echoed throughout the room, and a small red flashing light peered through under the door into Kylo's room. You never jumped to your feet as fast as you did when the alarm startled you. You heard footsteps behind the door to your side, which you assumed was the bathroom, and you felt your heart stop. You panickily looked around the room, and your eyes landed on Kylo's bed. You pushed off on your heels, and your whole body lowered into a slide underneath it. You pulled the end of your feet underneath, and you rotated your body around. You pressed your body firmly against the wall and you peered out to watch what Kylo did.

Kylo had literally just been getting out of the shower when the alarm went off. He glanced to the mirror, and ran a hand through his wet black locks quickly re-adjusting it. He muttered under his breath, and he wrapped a towel around his waist loosely. He turned and stepped through the door of the bathroom into his bedroom.

Your metal cuffed hands flew to your mouth when Kylo stepped out from the bathroom. You could see his bare, large feet, and the end of the towel cascaded around his ankles. As he walked through the room, you felt your whole body start to tremble. You were trying so hard not to think about anything because that would literally be a dead give away you were there. As he walked over to the wall where his closet was, you couldn't stop your curious mind from wanting to see more. You inched your head forwards, and your eyes locked onto his large form as he tugged the closet door open. Your eyes widened when you moved up from the end of the towel to his large pronounced back. He is human. You immediately knew you fucked up because Kylo's body whipped around and he narrowed his emerald green-gold eyes looking around the room. You pulled your head back to where it was, and you clenched your eyes shut tightly. You heard his soft footsteps against the floor as he made his way through his room. Your heart started racing faster and faster, and you were praying he didn't find you.

Kylo had indeed heard your thoughts, and his eyes moved over every surface of the room. He slowly walked around the table of ashes in the center of his room, and towards the room that was connected to his. He stepped into the open concept doorway, and he peered inside the completely white room. When he didn't see anything, he sneered. The bottom corner of his left eyes twitched and he called out softly. "I know you're in here." That's when he looked upwards and he saw that the vent grate had been removed. "Clever." His tone was dark and dangerous.

You whimpered softly and pressed your hands even harder against your lips. You still had your eyes clenched shut, too fearful to open them. You knew you had fucked up. If you'd known Kylo was in his room when you came across the vent, you never even would have tried to come into his room. You heard how dark, and deep his voice was. You hadn't expected his actual voice to be as sexy as it was, and it was playing over and over in your head.

Kylo tipped his head to the side looking at his large bed. His face formed an evil smile, and he slowly stepped to the side of it. "I'm not going to hurt you. Come out." The alarm was blaring in the background, and he was trying really hard to ignore it. He was about to lower his body down into a crouch to look under the bed, but the door to his room hissed open, and his head whipped to it. He saw the two troopers standing there, and he narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"She's escaped." One of the troopers spoke up, and then cleared his throat. His blaster was out in front of him, against his chest, and he shifted it around a bit.

Kylo growled. "No shit." He didn't want to tell them that you were in his room. He had his own plans for you. "Lock the ship down." His tone was filled with venom.

The troopers nodded, and turned on their heels to oblige to Kylo's orders.

"And shut that fucking alarm off!" He called to them before they walked away. He waited till the door hissed shut again, and he turned back to the bed. His eyes flashed with darkness, and amusement, and he dipped his head down, a single strand of black hair falling over his left eye when he peered under the bed. He saw you laying on your back, hands over your mouth, and your eyes closed. He grimaced and he reached one of his large hands out, and grabbed ahold of your arm. He tugged you out from beneath the bed. He lifted your body upwards and made you kneel on your knees. In the midst of his actions, his towel had come undone around his waist, and he stood in front of you bare ass naked. "Open your eyes."

You shook your head. You didn't want to. You could only imagine how mad Kylo was about you trying to make a break for it, and about breaking into his room. You heard him take a step to you, and you could feel the heat emitting off of his body. You felt your whole body stiffen.

"I said," Kylo lowered his head to right above yours, and he grabbed the center of the cuffs, and pulled your hands away from your face. "Open your eyes girl."

Make me. You just couldn't help yourself. Your mind was a traitor, and honestly, angry Kylo was kind of sexy. Not that you'd seen him legitimately pissed the fuck off, but so far what you had seen was sexy as hell. Also, you were a brat. It was in your D.N.A to be a stubborn bitch. It literally coursed through your blood.

Kylo let out a deep guttural groan at your thoughts. "What did I say about tempting me girl?" He stretched his hand out, and he wrapped it around your throat tightly. His other hand went to your mouth, and he shoved his fingers between your lips. He watched as your eyes open, and he stared into them with his. He had a sick, twisted amused glint in his eyes. They were dark.

Your lips parted, and you gagged when Kylo's two digits invaded your mouth. He twisted them over the top of your tongue, and flicked them up against the roof of your mouth. He shoved them further in, and down the back of your throat. Your eyes filled with water in the corner as he violated you aggressively. You had your gaze locked onto his face taking every single detail of it. He had moles and freckles spread across his pale face randomly. He had a perfectly proportioned noise to his large angular face, and he had a sharp jaw line. His eyes were a beautiful emerald-green-gold, and his lips were large and plush. He had jet black hair that was long enough to cover his ears and cascaded around his face perfectly. He was absolutely handsome, and you were shook. You blinked, the droplets of water that had built up in the corners of your eyes trickling down your cheeks.

"Are you crying?" Kylo's eyebrows knitted together, and he let out a dark chuckle. "Poor baby." He slipped a third finger into your mouth, and shoved it in just as far as the others. He twisted his digits around inside of your mouth, and he groaned. The water that was dripping down from his hair fell down over his shoulders, down the length of his broad, muscular torso, and down over his abdomen. Your eyes had followed the droplet, and your pupils grew bigger seeing how enormous his body actually was. How enormous everything was. You saw his cock starting to grow as he assaulted your mouth with his fingers, and your body arched upwards.

Kylo's fingers around your neck tightened, and he glanced down at his cock which was starting to twitch and pulse. A couple droplets of pre-cum dripped from the tip and onto the tiled floor beneath him. He noticed where your gaze was and he glanced back to your face. "You like what you see girl?" His voice was sultry, and low.

You had to think about your response. Your body was screaming 'fuck yes' and there was a part of your mind that was as well, but you had to play this right. Kylo was clearly turned on by you, how could you work this to your advantage? You flicked your tongue up against his fingers, and his eyes grew wide. When your tongue wedged between the fingers, and up and down them the best they could from inside of your mouth, he shifted a bit. You knew you were teasing him, and it was working.

"Don't." Kylo hadn't expected you to do that, and he yanked his hand from your mouth. He ran his saliva covered thumb over your lip, and his mind raced with shoving himself between your lips. His cock arched with need and desire. His arousal was seeping through his pores, and he growled. "This is what being a tease gets you." He released your throat, and grabbed both sides of your face with his hand, shoving your face into his groin. His cock twitched up against your cheek, and he sneered down at you. "Suck."

You glanced up at him, and you couldn't help but smile a bit. Your tongue slipped past your lips and you licked the tip of his hard, girthy, long needy cock. You paid no mind to the salty taste, and you swirled it around the head over and over.

Kylo's fingers basically covered your entire face as he held onto it tightly. He pushed his hips forwards, and curled his lips up when you continued to tease him. "I fucking said suck it." He didn't like being teased. Especially when it came to sexual things. He liked being the one in charge. He was the boss. He moved one hand over the front of your face, and pinched your nose cutting off the air supply to it. Now you had no choice but to open your mouth. He watched your face flush and he saw the panic in your eyes. He could see your eyes darting back and forth as you tried to fight not needing to gasp for air. He smirked, and when your lips parted just the slightest bit, he shoved his dick inside of it. He wiggled his hips around pushing in as far as he could go, and he released your nose, moving his hand back to the side of your face. He pulled your head back, and then shoved it back down. He bobbed your head up and down on his needy, dripping throbbing cock, and he grunted loudly. "You've been a naughty girl. Trying to escape. Breaking into my room. Take my cock as punishment."

Your metal cuffed hands flew out in front of you onto the ground, composing yourself as Kylo forced your mouth up and down his cock. You didn't like how aggressive he was being, and how he'd taken control back, but you had a wicked idea. Your tongue flicked out on the underside of him, and you heard him mutter something under his breath. You coiled your tongue up the side of him and then back down. You could still tease him. You could still take back control. You clenched your lips tighter around him, and his pace which had been even and unfaltered inside of you became sporadic. You gagged and choked against him purposefully making vibrations shot through his whole lower half, and he narrowed his eyes at the top of your head.

"Stop." Kylo's voice was a lot lower and dripping with lust. He was slowly losing his grip on reality as you continued trailing your tongue up and down him as your lips wrapped around him tightly and moved up and down. The grip he had on your face was slowly starting to loosen as he chased his orgasm.

You felt his grip loosening and you took advantage of it. You didn't stop moving your head up and down, nor the ministrations you were doing. You clenched your eyes shut and you let your mind speak to him since you couldn't. Cum for me. Fill my mouth with your hot cum. Make me gag.

Kylo's eyes flashed wildly, and he grunted loudly hearing your thoughts. "Shut up."

Come on. You know you want to. You were egging him on mentally, and you could feel him losing the battle. His legs were starting to shake a bit, and so were his hands on the sides of your face. Cum for me Kylo.

"You asked for it bitch." Kylo mused, and he bucked his hips as hard as he could into your face. He pulled his hips back, and then pushed them in again. He was literally teetering on the edge, and your mouth curled up against his cock in a smirk. You heard him moaning, and you felt his body start to tense up. You yanked your head back hard, and you clenched your mouth shut tightly. You glanced up at his face, and you saw it change from pleasure to anger. "You little fucking bitch!" He stared down at you and he honestly looked like he was going to break your neck right there.

You tipped your head to the side, and shrugged. Oops.

"Fucking disobient little cunt." Kylo was done with your teasing, and your shit. He was going to teach you a lesson. He brought one of his hands to his cock, and he started stroking it furiously. He moved the hand that was on the side of your face back down to your throat, and he forced your head upwards. He stared directly into your eyes and he worked his length fast, and hard. "I'll fucking drown you in my cum bitch." He brought himself back to the edge, and he moaned loudly when he shot his hot sticky seed all over your face. He worked himself through his orgasm, his hips bucking into his hand violently.

His cum shot at your face hard and fast. It covered your entire face as he moved himself around the front of it. You were forced to close your eyes, and you felt some of it slip up into your nose. You felt it slowly dripping down your cheeks, and over your lips and onto his hand and the tiled floor. You slowly opened your eyes when it finally dripped down over your eye lids, and you narrowed your eyes at Kylo.

Kylo released the grip he had on your throat, and he pointed to his cock. "Clean it." He pressed the tip to your lips.

You obliged, and flicked your tongue out over it. You cleaned up the cum that was left behind, and you pulled away from him.

Kylo pointed to the floor, and he rose a brow up. "Clean that too."

You glanced to the floor, and you scowled. "No."

"I wasn't asking."

You sighed and slowly lowered your face to the tiled floor. You hesitantly slipped your tongue out of your mouth, and you lapped up the mess on the floor. When you thought it was cleaned up, you slowly rose your head back up, and you looked to Kylo again.

Kylo had turned away from you, and he bent down at the waist, grabbing the towel which had fallen off of his body. He threw it at you, and he walked over to his closet again. He reached inside and grabbed his tunic, and his pants. He quickly dressed himself, and he pulled on his black boots. He turned back to you to make sure you cleaned your face off, and he licked his lips. "Get up." He waited for you to oblige, and he grabbed ahold of your upper arm tightly He tugged you forwards and he stopped in front of the table of ashes in the middle of the room. He grabbed his mask, and he shoved it over the top of his head. . He walked you to his door, waited for it to hiss open, and he escorted you back through the ships corridors. He stopped in front of Poe's cell, and he forced your body to stand in front of the door. He motioned for the trooper to unlock it, and when the door hissed open, he shoved you forwards to the doorway. "The next time you try anything like that, I'll fuck you senseless in front of him, and then I'll kill him in front of you. Got it?"

Poe's face was completely paled, and he was looking at you utterly confused. He was about to say something but Kylo's hand went up and he shut his mouth.

You rolled your eyes. "Uh-huh?"

"Oh? You don't think I won't?" Kylo was honestly hoping you'd dare him to. He was hoping you'd egg him on so he could kill Poe. As it stood right now, Poe hadn't exactly done anything to deserve death. He was conflicted internally about getting rid of him. This would give him an excuse. The hand that was rose in the air clenched and Kylo force choked Poe, lifting him into the air. He glanced to you, his eyes dark and dangerous again. "Tell me I won't. I dare you."

"Fine. FIne. Put him down." You couldn't let Poe get hurt because of your stubbornness. Poe didn't deserve that. You shook your head, frowning. You watched Kylo put Poe's body back on the ground, and you sighed. You mouthed to Poe 'I'm sorry' and you saw him mouth back 'It's okay,'

Kylo looked between the both of you, and he took a step backwards, tugging you back into the corridor. He shoved you towards the trooper, and he spun on his heels. He stopped mid-step and glanced back over his shoulder to the trooper. "Try not to let fucking let her escape this time. I won't' be so forgiving next time." With that Kylo was gone.

You took one last look at Poe before his door shut, and you glanced at the trooper. You tipped your head to the side, and you half-smirked. "Yeah, ya fucking dunst."

The trooper growled under his helmet. He wanted badly to smack you across the face with his blaster. The idea spun around in his head, and he opted he didn't care if Kylo was mad about it. He lunged his hand through the air and swung it sideways.

You yelped when the blaster smashed into your cheek, and your head whipped to the side. You felt blood trickle down from your swollen lips and you narrowed your eyes looking at the trooper. "You're a fucking asshole."

"And you're a fucking prisoner. Now move..." He motioned with the blaster for you to walk, and you obliged. You slowly walked ahead of him down the corridors. I could take him. You glimpsed over your shoulder at him, and he shook his head as if he knew what you were thinking. You gulped, and looked back ahead of you. The door hissed open, and he shoved you inside of it. "Now be good."

"Fuck you." You growled watching the door close and heard the beeping of the control panel. You sighed, and sat back down on the bed. You looked up to see if there was an air duct/ven in the rooms and you lowered your head disappointed when you didn't see one. You sat there silently thinking about how easily Kylo was teased by you. How easily he'd broke. You were going to use that. You were going to seduce him, and get him to let you go. Poe too of course. Now you just had to figure out how to get him alone long enough to implement your plan of action.

"What's wrong with you?" A ginger haired man asked as Kylo stormed into the bridge. He had his fingers locked behind his back, and he had on his black First Order uniform on, everything except his ridiculous hat. He cocked his head to the side at Kylo.

"I'm just-" Kylo paused thinking about his choice of words. "Thinking." He stepped to the large window that was spread out across the front of him, and he looked out into space. "Update?"

"We haven't gathered anymore information about the wayfinder. We're at a loss right now, but we've reached out to allies." Hux replied calmly. He wasn't going to pry at Kylo. He was constantly having temper tantrums and Hux had witnessed the majority of them. He was basically an overgrown man-child, least in his opinion. He sighed heavily. "What are your plans for the prisoners?"

Kylo whipped his masked face to Hux. He narrowed his eyes underneath them and he snarled bitterly. "That's for me to know."

"The Supreme Leader isn't going to like that you've taken Spice Runners."

Kylo's hands clenched into fists at his sides. He didn't care what Snoke thought about the situation at hand. They were his prisoners, and he was keeping them there for personal reasons. Hux didn't need to know his plans. "Mind your business General."

"It is my business."

"I've got plans, alright?" Kylo looked away from the ginger haired man and back out the window. He took a deep breath inwards through the modulator, and he tried to calm himself down. "I want spies sent out everywhere. I want that fucking wayfinder found."

Hux nodded his head, and he turned to the group of troopers lined up against the wall. "You heard the man. Get the word out."

The troopers hurried out of the bridge. Hux shook his head. He honestly didn't know why there were so many troopers on their ship. It was overwhelming, and he was constantly having to clean up messes, or fix shit because of them. Where did they even recruit these people from?


	3. Chapter 3

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary.

-Enjoy! Comments/feedback is encouraged, and votes are nice too! Thank you all so much.

Boredom ensued as you sat in your cell. The metal cuffs were starting to chaff against the skin on your wrists, and it was making it raw. It hurt. You whimpered, and wiggled them around a bit. "Can you please take these off?" You rose to your feet walking over to the door.

"Not unless The Commander says I can." The trooper spat back bitterly. You'd been pestering the ever living shit out of him for hours, and he couldn't wait to change shifts with the next trooper. He heard footsteps approaching him, and he looked up to see Kylo coming down the corridor. He straightened himself out, and he cleared his throat. "Commander."

"Unlock it. She's coming with me." Kylo gestured to the man with his gloved hand. He watched the trooper spin around and unlock your cell door. He stepped to the door and he stepped through it when it hissed open. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" You rose one brow into the air, and cocked your head to the side. You looked Kylo's black clothed body up and down. You held your cuffed hands up in the air. "I'm not going anywhere until you remove these."

Kylo's breath hitched and he exhaled through the modulator. The sound made chills run up and down your spine. You stared at his masked face blankly. He rose his hand up and he used the force to unlock them. One by one your wrists got free, and you heard the metal clank against the floor when they fell. Kylo turned on his heels, and waited in the doorway for you to exit the room first.

"You didn't answer my question." You took one step towards the doorway, and paused. You crossed your arms over your chest, and you pursed your lips in a pout.

Kylo scoffed. "You're going to submit to the First Order. You're going to submit to me." He'd spent a lot of time figuring out what he was going to do with you, and he finally concluded that he was going to keep you close by. He still understand the connection you and him had, and until he figured it out, it was best to keep his enemy close.

"What about Poe?"

"What about him?" Kylo retorted. He was getting annoyed little by little as you stood there in front of him.

"What are you going to do with him? He's not going to submit to the First Order, or to you." You knew it in your heart Poe didn't give a shit about The First Order, or what they had planned. All he cared about was making money. He'd been invited to be a pilot for the Resistance, but he refused. He was happy working for Zorri.

Kylo thought about it for a good long while. What was he going to do with the latino man? If he wasn't going to join them, then he'd die. It was that simple. He couldn't have Poe running around telling people that Kylo Ren had captured him, and then let him go. It wasn't a good image. "He'll die if he doesn't join us."

"How about you just let him go?" You figured now was a good of a time to try and seduce Kylo as any. You slowly approached him, and you grabbed ahold of his clothed wrist. You tugged him out of the doorway so it would close, and his face twisted with confusion under his mask. He took a step to you, allowing you to pull him back into the room.

"Why should I?" Kylo sneered back.

"Please?" You pouted at him making your eyes big and doe like. Your bottom lip quivered slightly, and you stepped in front of him. Your hands went to his hips, and you brushed the tunic up so you could grab ahold of his bare skin. You realized how small your hands were in comparison to his body, and it made you feel so tiny. You slowly lowered yourself down to your knees, and looked up at him.

Kylo stared down at you before him, and he shifted from foot to foot. He was immediately turned on when your warm hands pressed against the skin on his hips. He held back a grunt. He clenched his hands at his sides, and he brought them to the sides of your arms. He wrapped his gloved fingers around them, and he pulled you to your feet. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to get you incentive to let Poe go."

Kylo was silent. He didn't know what to say to that. He felt his cock starting to grow inside of his pants, and he didn't like it. Again, you were sucking the control away from him. He shook his head. "This isn't how this works. You don't 'give' me anything. I can take whatever I want." He glanced you over through his mask. "You think you can try and seduce me?"

You whimpered when he held onto your arms tighter, and you bit your bottom lip. You could sense the anger inside of Kylo and there was a part of you that regretted even trying to get Kylo to cave.

"You think you can take advantage of me? You think you can use me? You think you can outsmart me?" Kylo lowered his masked face to yours, and he shoved you back against the wall. He closed the space between you and him, and he released your right arm. He drew his hand back, and he punched the wall next to your head. "You insolent little girl. Do you have any idea how ignorant that is? I will not be seduced."

You shut your eyes tightly when kylo's fist lunged at your face. When the wall shook behind you, and you weren't hit in the face, you opened one eye slowly. You were trembling under his hold, and you replied softly. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? Really?" Kylo let your other arm go, and he stepped back. He waved his hand in front of your face, and you fell unconscious. "You're going to be sorry you tried to manipulate me." He caught your motionless body as it fell sideways against the wall to the floor. He scooped you up into his arms, and he carried you to the door. The door hissed open, and he walked with you in his arms down the corridor.

The trooper guarding your door looked up at Kylo and he saw you in his arms. His head cocked to the side. "Commander..."

Kylo stopped and looked over his shoulder to the trooper. He didn't say a word to the trooper. He knew the trooper knew better than to question his actions. He turned his head back to in front of him, and he carried you down the corridors back to his quarters. When he got inside of his room, he placed you down onto the bed. He drew his arms out from underneath you, and he looked at you contemplatively. What was a good punishment for your behavior? He brought his hands to the sides of his mask, and the front piece raised up hissing. He pulled it off, and his black locks fell around his face perfectly. Like always. He rotated his body around, and he placed it onto the table in the middle of his room into the ashes again. He removed his cloak and he stepped to his closet. He opened the right side of it, and he placed the cloak onto a hangar. His head lowered to the tiled floor, and onto a big black box. He bent down and he grabbed it. He turned on his heels and he made his way back over to the bed. He placed the box down onto the bed at your side, and he shoved the top open. It was his box of 'toys' and outfits'. Yes, he had a box of outfits for when he needed to fulfill his fantasies. He had a pretty sick and twisted mindset when it came to anything sexual. He smirked when he looked inside of the box. He grabbed ahold of a red lacey fabric, and threw it off to the side on the bed. He pulled out a black silk eye cover which he used a blindfold, and then he pulled out a red ball gag. He dangled it in front of him for a minute admiringly. If you wanted to play this game, he'd play, but he was going to win. You had no idea what you were in store for.

He placed the box onto the nightstand beside his bed, and he turned back to you. He had other things inside he was going to take out but for now, he was going to work with what he had. He quickly grabbed your ankles, and turned your body vertically on the bed, so your legs were hanging over the end of it. He used the force to lift your body up off of the mattress, and he slowly pulled your pants down. He tossed them to the side, and he moved his hands to your shirt. He grabbed a hold of the bottom of it, and he tugged it up over your head. He threw it behind him on the tiled floor. He tipped his head to the side, his eyes moving up and down your prone, semi-muscular form.

He removed your bra swiftly, and then slowly pulled your panties down. He looked you once over again, and then grabbed the lacey fabric he had previously. He skillfully pulled it up your body, and pulled the halter top piece around your neck. The red lace was see through and barely covered your breasts. It came down in a v-shape to the middle of your stomach, and it wrapped around your stomach. The fabric came together around your groin, and the back end just barely hugged the top of your ass. Your front was covered more than anything else. He lowered your body down back to the mattress with the force, and he grabbed the silk eye cover. He snaked one hand behind your head, and pulled it towards him. He slipped it over the front of your face, and placed it gently over your eyes. He grabbed the gag on the bed quickly, and he shoved the rubber ball between your lips. He brought the two ends together behind your head and he hooked it. He made sure it was as snug as it could go, and he brought your head back down to the mattress. He straightened his body back out, and took a step back looking your body up and down. He felt his cock twitch behind its confines. His eyes moved from your feet up your legs, over your lace covered groin, up your stomach, over your very visible breasts. He noticed your nipples were hard and peeking through the fabric. He licked his lips impatiently. He wanted to take you right then and there. He had to control himself. He had to stick to the plan. He turned towards the nightstand again, and he reached inside rummaging around for a couple seconds. He pulled out a wad of black rope, and the grimaced. He spun back towards you, and he grabbed your right wrist. He meticulously tied the rope around it, and then snatched up your other wrist, and wrapped the rope around it. He tied the ends together after making sure you wouldn't be able to slip out of it, and he lowered his hands to your waist. He turned your body horizontally on the bed, and he climbed up onto the bed between your legs. He threw one end of the rope over one side of the bed, and did the same to the other. He climbed back off of you, and walked over to the box. He grabbed another wad of black rope, and he wrapped it around one ankle, and kept your legs spread apart. He threw the rope under the bed, and he went to the other side. He reached underneath it, and and pulled the rope out of the other side. He wrapped the end around your other ankle, and he made sure you couldn't get out of it. He worked his way up the bed to where the rope from your wrists were hung over the edges, and he bent down and tied it together. Now you wouldn't be able to move your legs or your arms. He smirked dangerously.

He rose to his feet again, and he took another look at your body. Alright. It was time to wake up. He closed his eyes, and he waved his hand over your face. Wake up. He shot his eyes open, and he leaned over, pulling the eye cover up just enough so you could see him.

You groaned, and your eyes opened slowly. It took you a minute for your vision to adjust, and you blinked when you saw Kylo's unmasked face hovering right above yours. It took you a few seconds for you to process that you couldn't talk, and you felt drool trailing down the sides of your mouth. You groaned against the gag, and you tried to mutter out words. You shook your head back and forth, and you tried to sit up. You couldn't, and your head looked between your bound up wrists. You tried to tug your feet up. You couldn't. You lifted your head up a bit, and you glanced down at your ankles, also bound up. You glanced back to Kylo who was smirking. What the fuck is this shit? I mean, it's hot but what the fuck?

"You don't like it? I thought a kinky little bitch like you would love it. I do. I especially love your outfit." He motioned with his gloved hand to your skimpy clothing.

You hadn't even noticed that Kylo had changed what you were wearing. Your eyes trailed down your body, and you took in the details. You were very exposed. Very vulnerable.

Kylo chuckled softly. "Just remember you tempted me. I warned you." His tone was menacing, and dark. He stepped over to the nightstand again, and he grasped something in his hands. He half-turned back to you, and reached over and pulled your eye cover back down. "The next thing I've got for you is a surprise. Don't want it to be ruined because you peeked." He shited his body around back to you. He climbed up onto the end of the bed between your legs, and he slowly trailed his gloved hand up your thigh slowly, teasingly. In his other hand he had a small little vile full of a red liquid. His hand stopped at your abdomen and he pressed the back part of his gloved hand against your clit. "I'm going to teach you why you shouldn't play games you can't win." He could feel the lust already building inside of you, but he was about to make your world flip upside down with what he had in that vile. It was a liquid aphrodisiac he'd gotten from out of one of your shipments. He had the troopers raid it all, and bring him anything he might find useful. He was brought an entire box of different viles and he had them all tested. When it came back what this one was, he knew he had to keep it. He'd find some use for it.

He was glad he had kept it. He indeed was about to come in handy. He pressed the back of his hand harder against your barely clothed clit, and he glanced up to your face when you let out a whimper that was muffled. He narrowed his eyes, and he slowly pulled his hand away. When he did he heard you whimper again. "Oh you want more? You'll be fucking begging for it after this. You'll submit, one way or the other." He moved up your body, and he stopped when he was hovering right above your face. He reached down to the gag, and he pulled it up just enough to slip the opening of the small vile to your lips. He poured the entire contents inside, not caring if he was supposed to do that or not, and he let the ball gag snapback against your lips and face. He heard you gag a couple times and then watched the muscles on your throat to see if you swallowed it. You didn't have a choice, swallow it or drown. He praised when you did swallow it. "Good girl." He hoisted his upper body up, and he glanced down at the back of the vile. His face twisted in mild concern when it read 'Take a single drop for full effects' He glanced to your face, and he tossed the vile across the room, deciding it was too late to turn back now.

Your eyes stared at the darkness covering them. You tried to look past it to see if you could see what Kylo was doing now but you couldn't. You wiggled your hips around a bit feeling your body slowly start to get hotter and hotter. There was a strange unexplainable feeling that crashed against you. You were getting wave after wave of euphoria and you felt yourself starting to get wet against the fabric that was pressed to your sex. You felt it rubbing against your nerve gently, and you arched your hips up into it to stimulate you more.

Kylo watched your body writhing around and he found utter pleasure from it. You were squirming, and he could feel the need seeping from your pores. He was soaking it up. It was only increasing his desire and arousal. He noticed your back lift off of the bed, and puzzled he cocked his head to the side. It took him a second to figure out what you were doing, and he growled. "Sneaky bitch. I didn't say you could do that." He was going to have to make it so you couldn't move your hips around. He turned to the nightstand again, and searched inside of the box for something that would work nicely. He pulled out an even smaller wad of rope, and he made his way back over to you. He wrapped it around your waist, and shoved it underneath you. He tugged both ends to the opposite side and then he brought the ends down to where the rope from your legs were tied to. He tied it tightly on both sides. Try to move now bitch. He looked your body up and down again, and he groaned as his cock was rubbing against his pants roughly.

Your whole body was engulfed in pleasure now, and you couldn't even think right. All you could feel was how your body felt like it was on fire and you were melting right into the mattress. Your whole body was starting to get slick with sweat and your mind was clouded with how badly you wanted Kylo to put his hand back against your clit, or for him to fuck you. You needed him, and you needed him badly. You felt like your whole body was going to literally combust from the overwhelming desire. You whimpered against the gag, and you tried to move your head from side to side to get the eye cover off. You wanted to see him. You wanted to see his face, and his sexy, muscular body. You wanted to touch him. You wanted him. I need him so badly.

"How badly?" Kylo had brought his hands to his tunic, and he removed it, tugging it over his head, and tossing it to the floor carelessly. He brought his hands down to his pants, and he tugged them down. He stepped out of them, kicking them off to the side. He stood before the bed in his boots and his black boxers now. He bent down and unzipped the zipper of his boots. He shook his left foot and it went flying off. He did the same to the other one, and he whipped his head to you hearing you muttering through the gag. "Come on tell me how badly you need my cock."

Please. Gods, oh please. I need it badly. You knew the only way you were able to communicate with Kylo was mentally, and honestly you were okay with that. You were sure if you had to actually open your mouth and say it, you'd be embarrassed as all hell. I need you so bad. I need to cum so bad. You gave me my spice. You gave me too much. I'm going to feel like this for days. Please, Please, Please fuck me. Please. '

"For days huh?" Kylo's face lit with excitement and he walked over to the nightstand bare ass naked, and he reached into the box again, taking out a small little egg shaped item. He clenched it into his hand tightly, and he made his way back over to the bed. He climbed up onto it, and positioned himself between your legs again. He coiled two fingers around the fabric covering you sex, and he tugged it aside. He brought his hand with the item in it down to your clit, and pressed the tiny squishy button on the side of it. The device vibrated rapidly against your sensitive never, and your body thrashed around the best you could under your bounds. Kylo chuckled at your reaction, and he tucked the device in place using the fabric of the lacey fabric. He pulled up from your lower half and he tugged his gloves off quickly. He tossed them aside, and he wrapped one hand around his cock tightly. He started moving his hand up and down his aching length, and he placed his body over the top of you. He pressed the head of his cock to your inner thigh, and pressed down firmly. "You're going to want me to fuck you for days?"

Your face was slathered in drool down both sides, as was your chin. Your whole body was sensitive to the touch, and when Kylo placed the vibrator to your clit, your whole lower half was trembling. You felt your pussy pulsing quickly, and your heart beat started to pound on the inside of your ribcage. You flicked your tongue out against the rubber ball inside of your mouth, and you swallowed the mouthful of spit that had gathered. Kyl-

"Commander, sir, or Master. Remember?" Kylo interrupted you.

'Commander, please. The vibrator is too much'

"If that's too much for you to handle, you won't be able to handle my cock." Kylo moved the tip of his cock up your thigh. He relished how soft your skin was. It felt amazing against him. He wanted to feel your whole body. He wanted to run his hands over all of your skin. He lowered his head to your left breast, and he tugged the thin piece of fabric to the side. He twirled his tongue around the mound, and flicked it out against the hardened nipple. He took the nipple into his mouth, and between his teeth. He gently nibbled it, and he re-positioned his hips so his groin was against yours. He could feel how wet you were through the lace, and he groaned softly. He dipped one hand down, and he tugged the fabric aside. He rubbed the tip of his head over your opening slicking his aching arousal. His fingers dipped down and he grabbed the little egg shaped vibrator. In unison, he slowly pushed the tip of his cock inside of your tight pussy and he pressed the egg back to your clit. He felt you melt under him, and your body started trembling. He could see the electric pleasure coursing through your body, and he was intoxicated by it. His mind was clouded with pleasure, and he felt his control slowly slipping again. He wasn't fighting it. He slowly worked his cock inside of your tight little pussy, and he felt your walls gripping and pulsing around him. You were a lot tighter than he had expected you to be, and he had to focus on not cumming sooner than he wanted. He rose his mouth just barely from your breast to talk. "Beg for it. Beg to cum on my cock."

Please Commander. Please let me cum on your cock. Please.' You didn't even think about begging him to cum. His cock was filling you so much and stretching you out, but it felt so amazing. The drug was coursing through you, and you were absolutely letting it take a hold of you. You were slicked with sweat, and your body temperature was hot to the touch. You could feel wave after wave smashing over your body of electric bliss. Your mouth clenched around the gag in your mouth, and you groaned through it.

"You can beg better than that." Kylo moved his mouth to your other brest, using his teeth to shove the fabric aside. He took the nipple between his teeth, and this time he bit down a little harder. 'Come on pet, beg like you mean it. Beg like your friends life depends on it.' He wasn't sure why he said that, he hadn't even been thinking about Poe, but he went with it.

'Please Sir, Please. Please fuck my tight pussy. Fill me with your big cock. Please Sir let me cum all over that big hard cock. Please. Pretty please. I need to.' The vibrating egg was still pressed firmly on your clit, and it was making your whole pussy tremble. It sent waves through to Kylo's cock, and he moaned. His moan played in your head, and it made goosebumps appear on your entire body.

'Tell me you submit. Tell me who your Commander is. Tell me who you belong to.' Kylo was fighting his orgasm back hard. He was right on the edge and he could tell you were too. "Cum bitch."

Your body obeyed before your mind could even fully process Kylo's words. Your hips bucked hard up against the bounds, and you moaned out through the gag. Your eyes clenched shut under the eye cover, and your hands clenched into fists. You wiggled and writhed under Kylo and you exploded all over his cock. Your pussy convulsed against his cock. Your breathing became labored and short. You felt like your soul had left your body. Your mind went blank, and your ears started ringing.

"Good girl. Now tell me who you belong to."

Kylo's voice brought you back down to reality, and you whimpered. 'I belong to you. I belong to The First Order. You're my Commander. I submit.' The egg was still vibrating against your clit, and you were being overwhelmed all over again. Kylo's cock was slamming into your core deep, and fast, and the mixture of pleasure and your sensitivity brought you over the edge all over again.

Kylo was caught off guard by how quick your second orgasm came on. He lifted his head from off of your nipple, and he watched your body shudder, and shake again. This time when your pussy clamped onto his cock, and your hips rocked, he was brought over the edge too. He moaned loudly when he shot his seed into you, and his head flew back, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He continued to fuck into you, slowly down little by little as he rode the wave of bliss out. "Fuck. Good fucking girl." His pace came to a halt, and his own breath was short and heavy like yours. He pulled his hand with the egg away from you, and he placed it down to the side of your tied up body. He placed his hands on either side of you and he shoved his body upwards. He pulled his cock out from you with a plop, and he groaned. He climbed over the top of you, and he rose to his feet. "So you submit then? You'll join the First Order?"

Your mind was still partly clouded with pleasure, and of course the drug. 'Yes Sir.' Even the voice in your mind was groggy, and dazed.

Kylo smirked, and he replied. "Good." He looked you up and down and he was contemplating what he was going to do with you now. He didn't really want to untie you. If what you said was true, and you were going to be a needy mess for a couple days, he didn't want you trying to tempt any of the troopers. He knew it wouldn't be very hard. They didn't get to have too many sexual exploits. Kylo sneered when he heard a voice calling to through his door to him. "What?" He realized that the voice was Hux's. He growled through gritted teeth, and he stomped over to it. He used the force to unlock it, and he narrowed his eyes when he saw the ginger haired man standing on the other side.

Hux's face flushed with all color, which honestly wasn't all that much seeing as how he was pale anyways, but his eyes widened seeing Kylo standing before him completely naked. He slowly glanced to Kylo's bed seeing you tied up and what not, and he quickly averted his gaze. He shifted from one foot to the other, and he cleared his throat. He was extremely embarrassed right now. He stammered as he opened his mouth to speak.

Kylo grew immensely frustrated with Hux. "WHAT?!" He raised his voice and lowered his head to the man.

"Uhm," Hux's eyes shifted back and forth. "We're almost there. Your fighter is prepared."

"Oh." Kylo's demeanor had changed almost immediately, and he glanced over his shoulder to you still on his bed. He growled. "Give me a few minutes."

Hux nodded, and turned on his heels quickly. He made his way down the corridor as fast as his feet would take him. His brain was scared from the sight he had just seen. He'd seen a lot of things working with Kylo, but he'd been lucky enough not to have seen anything like that. He felt his cheeks turning red hot, and he made his way to the bay. He glanced to the troopers lined up against the wall, and he snapped. "Is The Commanders ship all set?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Hux narrowed his eyes, and he looked the fighter over.

Kylo sighed, knowing he had to figure out what he was going to with you, and quickly. He couldn't risk leaving you here. He had submitted. He could take you with him? He ran the ideas over in his mind, and he decided he'd risk it. If you tried anything sketchy, he'd just kill Poe. He knew there was a reason he was keeping Poe alive. He could use him as leverage, as a power play. "Alright, playtime is over for now. We can continue this later. You're coming with me." He stepped back over to the nightstand and tugged the drawer open. He grabbed a small blade, and he twirled it around. He turned back to you, and he quickly cut the rope holding your right wrist. He leaned over your body, and he cut the other rope. He stepped down to the end of the bed, and did the same to the rope around your ankles. He wasn't worried about cutting the rope into pieces. If need be he always had more rope stored away for safekeeping. He sighed not enjoying having to untie you from his bed. He could have toyed with you all night, but he had some pressing matters to attend to. He stepped away from your body, and he placed the blade onto the table of ashes in the center of the room next to his helmet. He bent down and grabbed his clothing. He wasted no time whatsoever in dressing himself, and when he finished he glanced up to you.

You wearily pulled the eye cover from off of your head, and you lifted your head upwards to unhook the gag from your mouth. When you pulled it away there was a trail of saliva that was linked to your lips and it. You tossed it to the side of you on the bed, and you sat upwards. You moved your jaw around trying to ease the pain from having it open for so long, and your eyes half-dazed at Kylo. You purse your lips together and you swung your legs over the side of the bed. It took you a few minutes to gather your composure, and you stood up. You glanced down at yourself and you took in how sexy, and beautiful the lacey lingerie Kylo had put you in was. He sure had good taste. You pulled the halter top piece up over your head, and you shoved the fabric down your body. You stepped out of it, and you crouched down grabbing your clothing. You hurriedly put them on, and you let out a deep exhale of breath. "Where are we going?" Your words came out shakey and deep. You cleared your throat.

"You're coming with me. I've got questions I need answered. We're going to Korriban. I need to ask my ancestors things. You're coming with me because I don't trust you not to get into shit while I'm gone. Especially all drugged up." Kylo shook his head, and he reached for his helmet. He placed it on to his head, and tugged it down over his jet black locks, and his face. He stepped to his closet, and he pulled out a blaster. He tossed it to you, and a holster. The troopers had taken yours, and he figured you needed one for the mission. "Let's go." He slowly sauntered over to the door.

You rose a brow after catching the blaster. He was letting you have a weapon? Was he stupid? Not that you were going to try anything, as far as this moment. But you never knew. You swallowed nervously and you followed after him. You watched him basically strut down the hallway. You could feel the sheer power emitting from him, and you watched him with a glued gaze. Everything about Kylo screamed Big Dick Energy, and honestly, it was the truth. You glanced around as you stepped into the bay. You'd taken in a lot more details this time and you noticed Hux standing there in front of Kylo's ship.

Hux's face immediately changed into a sour puss look when he saw you following behind Kylo. "What is she doing here?"

"She's coming with me." Kylo stated completely ignoring Hux's bitter tone. He stepped to his red, black and grey TIE fighter. "Is it good to go? Has it been double checked?" Kylo turned his masked face to Hux.

"Of course. I really don't think-"

"I didn't ask what you think."

"The Supreme Leader isn't going to-"

Again Kylo interrupted Hux, this time snapping back as bitterly as he had been. "I don't give a fuck. How many times do I have to tell you this?" He was glaring at the man under his mask. He rose his hand up, and gestured with two gloved fingers for you to come here.

You obliged and stepped to Kylo. You took a quick glimpse at Hux and then to Kylo. Kylo climbed up into the fighter, and he looked down to you. "Come on." You climbed up the side of the fighter, and you tipped your head to the side realizing that there weren't two seats. "Uhm, there's not-"

Kylo motioned to his lap, and your face immediately turned bright red. You took your bottom lip into your mouth and sucked at it nervously. Slowly, you stepped down into the ship, and you rotated your body around so you were facing forwards. You lowered your ass down onto his lap and you felt his hands come up your thighs, and around the front of you. He grabbed a hold of the controls and the glass latch came down sealing you both inside. You looked around and saw how pissed Hux looked.

"Why is he so angry?"

"Because he needs to get laid." Kylo had no idea why Hux was so uptight all the time. It was annoying if he were to be honest about it. Most of the time he and Hux didn't see eye to eye, and he hated how he was constantly sucking Snoke's ass, and throwing him under the bus. He couldn't kill the man because he was the general, and he did have some good ideas, and tactics when it came to The First Order, but god how he would have loved to. At the very least he would of loved to catch Hux doing something irresponsible or something so he could tell Snoke. The fighter lifted off the ground, and sped out of the bay.

You hadn't been prepared for how fast the little ship moved, and your back flew back against Kylo's chest. He looked down to you, and back to the front of the ship. Silence fell between you both, and you shifted on his lap a bit. You could still feel the effects of the drug in your bloodstream, luckily you had a high metabolism and it was wearing off rather quickly. Thankfully.

Kylo lowered the ship onto the surface of the planet, and he exhaled when he turned the ship off. The glass latch above the both of you opened, and he lifted his legs up a bit to signal for you to get up.

You stood up, and climbed down from the fighter, and you looked to Kylo. You made sure the blaster was still hooked in your holster, and he climbed down next to you. He looked at you and he turned towards the desolate terrain. The horizon was filled with rocky broken down pieces of what was left of the sith lord statues that once stood high in the air. In the distance he could see the temple, and he gave you one last look before he started walking towards it. You wearily followed behind him, and your eyes skimmed the area over. It looked so eerie, and like there hadn't been inhabitants in years. You glanced down to the cluttered terrain and stepped over what appeared to be a battered up head of one of the statues. You and Kylo walked silently all the way to the temple, and you finally mustered the strength to speak up. "What are we doing here again?"

"You'll see." Kylo's masked face lifted up and his eyes trailed up the large pyramid like temple in front of him. He looked back down to the large open entrance, and he made his way through the darkness. When he got inside the temple had a couple large statues of Sith Lords along each side, and a large rock circle in the middle of it. He stepped out into the center of it, and he lowered himself down onto one knee. "I need your guidance. Show me the ways of the dark side. I feel the pull to the light again, and I need to be shown the right path." He was reaching out to the force spirits of the Sith lords who had lived before his time. He was also trying to reach out to his grandfather. It'd been awhile since he'd spoken with his force ghost, and he needed to now more than ever. He was having complicated internal battles and he was feeling like he was being torn apart from the inside out. He had nightmares almost every night, and he was losing his way. He needed all the guidance and help he could get.

You had stopped at the entrance of the room, and you looked around noticing how large and desolate it was. It gave you the chills honestly. There was a darkness that was there that you'd never felt before, and it intrigued you. It also scared you. You could feel the immense power inside of the temple, and all around you. Your eyes widened as you saw the room slowly lighting up with a red tint, and you saw a couple figures standing on the outside of the circle Kylo was in.

"The Mighty Kylo Ren." Darth Vader's force spirit appeared and spoke deeply through labored heavy breaths. "Grandson."

"Darth Vader." Kylo's masked head shot up in the direction of his grandfathers voice.

The wors hit you hard, and you looked the spirit up and down. That was Darth Vader? Like the Darth Vader whose castle you and Poe had been delivering Spices to? This was him? You looked him up and down, and you could feel the power emitting from him. You glanced to beside him to the other force ghost who was standing next to him, and you tipped your head to the side curiously. 'Who's that?' The figure beside Darth Vader's spirit ghost had on a large black hood so you couldn't see his/her face. Not that you'd know who it was even if you could see it.

Kylo slowly rose to his feet, and he looked to his grandfather. "Grandfather, I feel it again. I need your guidance. I'm losing my way."

A low snarl came from the Sith ghost beside Vader, and when the spirit spoke it was dark, and eerie. It even made Kylo shift uncomfortably. "Child, you're a disgrace to the dark side. You're no Sith. You're a weak pathetic child. You're powers a limited because you won't fully accept the dark side. You won't step over that edge. You're weak."

"You've disappointed me grandson." Vader added into the insults towards Kylo. He shook his masked head at Kylo, and he rose a hand into the air. "You bring shame to your family, and the sith ways. You don't deserve to carry my legacy. You'll never be anything like me." An electric blue energy formed at the end of Vader's gloved fingers and the other sith lord did the same.

Kylo took a step backwards, and he shook his head. "No. I am bringing a new order to the galaxy. I will rule it." His tone was shakey, and he glanced back at you to make sure you were out of the way just in case. He took a step back, and he groaned when the electric energy shot out and into the middle of his chest. He lifted from off of the ground, and his whole body bent backwards in the middle of the air. He cried out through the modulator. "Grandfather, I won't fail you! Please!" He legitimately sounded terrified.

"Stop." You didn't know where the strength to call out came from but it drew both the sith lords attention. You tensed up when both their heads looked to you in the doorway. You glanced between them and Kylo seeing his body bend back even further, and the electric blue energy still shooting into his chest.

The outside of the circle filled with the force ghosts of the sith lords who were once alive, and they all had electric blue energy shooting out from their fingers towards Kylo. They were going to kill him. You could feel the absolute panic and anxiety bubbling inside of you, as you looked on. You had to do something.

Kylo screamed through his mask and his helmet fell from his head, and onto the ground. The look of sheer pain and agony on his pale, perfect features is what made you finally snap out of your daze. You had to help him. Your eyes filled with fear as you watched the events unfold before you, and you shifted from foot to foot. You had to do something. Kylo was going to die if you didn't. You didn't even think about it, you shoved yourself forwards, and you ran towards Kylo's body. You jumped up and grabbed the lightsaber that was hooked onto his hip, and you pulled it down. You swung it through the air, igniting it, and you lunged towards the two sith ghosts, Vader and the one as his side. You ducked down doding an electric bolt of energy shot at you from the sith ghost in front of you, and you growled. "Fuck you. Let him be." You glanced over to Kylo whose face was whitening with every passing second. Every second counted in getting these ghosts to stop killing him. You weren't sure how much he could take, but you needed to act quicky. You jumped forwards to the next sith, and brought the lightsaber down on top of his ghost head. He disappeared like the others had. You grabbed the blaster from out of your holster with your other hand, and you shot it out at the sith ghost across the room. He disappeared and you shot another shot. You repeated this over and over again and you made your way around the circle swinging the lightsaber in front of you at the spirits whom were still there. Finally all the sith spirits were gone, and you glanced at Kylo. Kylo's body fell to the ground with a thud. You quickly turned on your feet, and ran over to his side, turning the lightsaber off. You placed the lightsaber onto the ground beside Kylo, and you shoved your hand under his head, lifting it up to see his face. "Kylo, are you okay?"

Kylo's eyes fluttered open and shut a couple times, and he finally parted his lips to speak. His eyes moved to yours, and he groaned. "I told you not to call me that."

You scowled, and pulled your hand out from behind his head. You rolled your eyes, and stood back up to your feet. You looked around the room making sure that there weren't any lingering spirits, and then looked back down to Kylo. "Well did you get the answers you were looking for?"

Although Kylo had been able to shot out a smartass comment when you crouched down next to him, he felt like shit. He could barely move his body, and when he tried to lift his torso up to sit up, and he groaned. He made it like an inch off the ground, and he fell right back down. He sighed, and looked to you.

You frowned realizing how bad he actually was, and you crouched back down next to him. You grabbed his arm, and wrapped it around your neck. You used all the strength you had, and you hoisted Kylo up. You both grunted when you did, and you shook your head. "Ya know, you're a big man right?"

Kylo let out a small chuckle. He did his best to help you help him, and when you finally got him standing up to his feet, he rolled his eyes. As damaging as it was to his ego that you had to help him, he knew he was in no condition to be moving around. He didn't know how much damage had been done internally, but he sure felt like shit externally. He reached his hand behind him, using the force to grab the lightsaber on the ground, and caught it. He hooked it back to his hip, and then he used the force to grab his mask. He clutched onto it tightly in his hand and he hobbled at your side as you helped him out of the temple and back across the terrain.

"I saved your life, ya know."

Kylo's brow knitted together. He knew. You didn't need to tell him. "Oh yeah? I think I had it under control."

You stopped walking abruptly, and you pulled away from kylo, barely holding to him. You watched as his body swayed a bit and you glared. "Is that what you really think?"

Kylo sighed. Now was not the time to be an asshole, he knew that. But he wasn't sure how else to be when his ego was damaged. He felt hurt and betrayed. His own grandfather thought poorly of him and had literally just tried to kill him. He should have expected that, everyone in his family had tried to kill him at least once, or had some involvement in trying to destroy him. Why would he have expected any different from his grandfather. "Yeah, you saved me. What do you want a cookie?"

"No. I want to talk about Poe's and I's freedom."

"You submitted to the First Order. You submitted to me!" Kylo was growing irritated with you now. He shoved you away from him, and pulled his arm back. Unbeknownst to him, he didn't have the strength to hold himself up, and he fell right to the ground hard. He grumbled and he let out a slew of swears.

You looked down at him, and crossed your arms over your chest. "Yes, I submitted, and I plan on keeping my side of the agreement, but I want you to let Poe go."

"I can't do that. If I let a prisoner go, it'll ruin my reputation. I've never let a prisoner go." Kylo snapped, glancing up at you. He still had his helmet clutched in his grasp and he looked to it. You did just save his life. As much as he wanted to keep Poe around to use for his own benefits, he had to thank you some how. He groaned, and he finally got enough strength to pull himself to a sitting up right position. "Fine."

"Fine? You'll let Poe go? Really?" You couldn't contain the joy that just washed over you. You crouched down, and wrapped your arms around Kylo tightly.

Kylo gasped softly and he pulled his head back to look down at you. He pursed his lips together, and he growled. "Alright." He was awkward with any sort of affection. He'd never gotten much as a kid, so as an adult he didn't know how to respond with it. Normally he didn't have to deal with it.

"Thank you. Come on, let's go back."

Kylo nodded, and he forced himself upwards, wrapping an arm around your neck again. You helped escort him back to his TIE fighter, and he groaned. He knew climbing back into it was going to be a bitch. He leaned against the side of the ship as you climbed inside and you reached your arms down to help him up. He glanced at his mask one last time, and he sighed. He handed it over to you, and you placed it on the floor of the ship. Kylo grabbed onto the upper part of your arms, and he shoved himself up off the ground, and towards you. You were a lot stronger than you looked that was for sure. You struggled but you managed to pull Kylo upwards, and he climbed into the ship. He lowered himself into the pilots seat and he waited for you to sit down on his lap. "Do you know how to pilot?"

You lowered yourself down onto his lap, and you thought about his question for a second. Did you lie to him, or tell him that you weren't exactly the best? You felt conflict. He wasn't strong enough to pilot, or so you thought. "I can pilot." Yeah, you'd lie.

Kylo heard the skepticism in your voice, and he silently sneered. "Alright." He was going to give you the benefit of the doubt. If worse came to worse, he'd have to take over.

You reached your hand up, and turned the fighter on. You grabbed a hold of the lever, and tugged it down. The ship slowly lifted from the ground, and then you shoved it forwards. The ship sped off towards the sky. You broke through the atmosphere and into space, and you sighed in relief. Piece of cake. You steered the ship through space successfully and you landed down into the bay a bit harshly, but without trouble. You turned the ship off, and looked back to Kylo.

Kylo's eyes were glossed over, and he looked paler than normal. He honestly didn't look good at all.

"Ky-" You paused and corrected yourself. "Commander.You have to go to the med bay."

"No." Kylo's eyes narrowed as he looked into your eyes. That was the last place he was going. He just wanted to go to his room, and rest. He glanced down to the bay when he saw Hux running into the bay. "Great."

You glanced to where Kylo was looking and saw Hux. You rolled your eyes. "He's like the goddamn plague."

Kylo held back a small chuckle of amusement at your words. You weren't wrong. Hux was like an annoying little bug you couldn't catch to kill. He let out a deep exhale of breath, and he rolled his eyes. "Go."

The latch above you opened again, and you climbed down. You reached up to help Kylo, and he didn't take your hands this time. He groaned as he climbed down and you took a step backwards. Okay. He wanted to be stubborn cause Hux was there. You'd let him. He wanted to be a stubborn ass, so be it. You watched him wobble as he stood to his feet, and you shook your head.

Kylo had to gather all the strength he had inside of him to pretend like he was fine in front of Hux. The very last thing he needed or wanted right now was for Hux to run off and tell Snoke about this.

Hux eyed Kylo up and down suspiciously. "How'd it go? Did you learn anything valuable or was it a waste of time like I said it would be?"

Kylo completely ignored Hux, which made him made but he didn't care. He strolled past Hux slowly, and towards the corridors.

You followed behind the pair as Hux started walking behind Kylo asking him question after question. Hux was being so nosy and annoying it was honestly making you annoyed.

Kylo had about enough of Hux's shit halfway to his quarters. He stopped suddenly, and his right hand flew out, and clenched. He choked Hux with the force, and brought his body to him. He glared right into his eyes. "Shut the fuck up. I will debrief you when I feel it is necessary. Leave me alone."

You snickered softly as Hux's feet wiggled around in the air. His hands were flailing at his sides, and you could hear him gasping for air.

Kylo finally dropped Hux back to the ground, and he turned away, strolling back down the corridors. He'd almost stumbled but he managed to keep his composure. He finally made it to his door, and it hissed open. He stepped inside and he collapsed to the ground. The helmet flew out from his fingers and rolled across the floor.

Hux glanced to you, and he rubbed his throat. "He best not let his personal matters get in the way of what's really important." He was obviously meaning you.

You rolled your eyes at the ginger, and stuck your tongue out at him as he walked down the opposite corridor. You glanced to Kylo's door, and you felt something inside of you to make sure he was alright. You stepped through the door once it hissed open, and you gasped. You crouched next to him, and wrapped your arms around his body. You dragged him across the floor and over to his bed. You grunted when you picked his body up and shoved his torso onto the bed first. You moved your way down and slowly shoved the rest of his body onto the bed. When he was completely on it, you sighed in relief. Your eyes moved over his body, and you admired how handsome he was. He looked so peaceful when he was passed out. You were about to turn and walk out of the room, but you heard Kylo's soft words. 

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my cell."

"Why?"

"Isn't that where I'm supposed to stay?" Confused you slowly turned back to look at Kylo. You noticed he'd rolled over and he was looking right at you. 

"No. You're staying with me now. You belong to me remember?" 

You were shocked at his words. You were staying with him? Like in his bed with him? Or like on the floor with him? Your heart started to pound rapidly against your chest as your mind filled with all sorts of questions. 

Kylo growled, and he slowly rose to fingers into the air, tugging you to the bed with the force. "Your thoughts are so loud. Just get in bed." 

You were skeptical, but you obliged. You climbed up onto the bed, and Kylo shoved his body backwards so there was room for you. You nestled your ass into his groin, and your back into his chest. He snaked one arm behind your back, and the other arm around your body. He enjoyed your warmth. For some reason, he'd been cold ever since they left the sith temple. "What about Poe?" 

"We'll take care of it tomorrow. I just need five minutes of sleep." Kylo whispered softly. He wasn't usually one for cuddling, or company in his bed, but for some reason this felt okay. It was peaceful, almost pleasant. He was sure when he hit his head he knocked something loose and that was why he was being like this. This wasn't him. Or so he didn't think it was. Perhaps you'd woken up a part of him he didn't know he had. Perhaps you were doing things to him he couldn't explain. His mind was racing, and he pushed the thoughts deep down and silenced his mind. He wanted peace and quiet. He pulled you to his body tighter, and he closed his eyes. "Sleep pet. You're going to need it. I'm not done with you yet."


	4. Chapter 4

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary.

-Enjoy! Comments/feedback is encouraged, and votes are nice too! Thank you all so much.

Kylo's breath was hot against the nape of your neck as he breathed heavily. He was passed out and he had the smallest of snores. You had slowly turned your head to look at him, and narrowed your eyes making sure he was passed out. You grabbed the arm that was wrapped around your waist, and rose it off of your body. You slowly brought it down to his side, and inched away from his body. You moved so slow, and so calculated across the tiled floor. You glanced back over your shoulder to make sure he was still asleep. You sucked your bottom lip into your mouth moving towards the door. You made it just a few inches away, and the door hissed open and you jumped backwards and gasped when you saw Hux standing there.

Hux's eyes narrowed at you. "What are you doing in the Commanders room?" He peered inside and looked to Kylo's passed out body on his bed.

You grimaced coily. "I spent the night."

"The Supreme Leader will hear about this. This is unprofessional."

"You're kind of a snitch bitch aren't you?" You tipped your head to the side. Your hands balled into fists at your side. Your eyes moved over his pale face, and your heart started pounding inside of your chest. You got a flash of darkness in your eyes, and you lunged your right fist to Hux's face.

Hux had been completely caught off guard and he stumbled sideways. His body plummeted to the ground, and he fell hard onto his knees. He brought a hand to his face, and he looked down at the blood on his black gloves. He growled and whipped his head to you. "You bitch." He was about to stand back up but you'd taken a step to him, and brought your knee up smashing it into his nose.

"You need to mind your fucking business." You were about to bring your foot down onto his throat as he was laid out on the floor, bleeding from his lip and nose, but you were frozen in place. You struggled against the invisible force holding you in place.

"That is enough." Kylo's voice was right behind you, dark and low. He sounded angry. He stepped to your side and he sighed when he glanced down at Hux who looked beyond livid. "What do you want Hux?"

Hux shoved his body upwards and he wobbled to his feet. He spit out a mouthful of blood at your feet, and his gaze landed on Kylo's unmasked face. He wiped the blood away from his swollen lips, and from under his nose. He winced when he made contact with his nose. It was broken. "The Supreme Leader will be hearing about this. Your new pet will be killed."

Kylo's lips curled into a devious smile. "You think that'd be wise?" He took a step to Hux, looming over him.

Hux's head tilted upwards and he stared directly into Kylo's face. He shifted a bit but he pretended to not be intimidated. Him and Kylo just glared into each others eyes silently for a long time. The tension was rising and you just kept looking between them. Hux was the one who finally broke the silence, and looked away from Kylo to you.

"She's submitted. She's not going anywhere." Kylo's whole demeanor seemed to ease as he spoke calmly.

"And the other Spice Runner?"

You glanced to Kylo curiously. Yeah, what about letting him go? Your thoughts were loud in Kylo's mind again, and his head whipped around to you. You swallowed hard.

Kylo exhaled loudly. He removed the force hold he had on you. "We're letting him go."

"WHAT?" Hux's face was slowly turning redder. There was a small vein in the corner of his head right below his hairline. "You're releasing him? Why?"

"I made an agreement."

Your mouth curled up into a smirk, and you stuck your tongue out at Hux. Your right middle finger went up into the air, and you narrowed your eyes in Hux's direction.

Hux growled. "You're insane. You've officially lost it."

Kylo didn't like Hux insulting him, especially in front of you. His lips started to quiver, and he clenched his gloves hands into fists. "Watch yourself General."

"Or what?" Hux's tone was daring. Kylo had done a lot of things to him, and he was getting fed up with it. His patience with Kylo's disobedience was thinning out.

A low, whispered 'Oh' escaped from your lips when Hux asked 'Or what'. You could feel the pure anger emitting off of Kylo as he stood there in front of you still, motionless. You were fearful for how Kylo was going to respond, and when he turned on his heels and started walking down the corridor, your mouth fell open in shock.

Hux gave you a smug ass smirk, and he spun on his boots, and started off the opposite corridor Kylo had set down. He was going to go report to Snoke about Kylo's insolence. He knew the Supreme Leader was going to be pissed, and he couldn't wait to see what kind of trouble Kylo was going to be in.

You scurried after Kylo down the corridor where Poe was being kept. You sighed when you heard Kylo telling the trooper to unlock Poe's cell, and the trooper obeyed. The control pad beeped, and the door hissed open. You stepped around the corner, and you smiled when you saw Poe standing there. He had big dark bags under his eyes, and his scruffy brown locks were messy on top of his head. He looked like hell. "Poe!" You wanted to hug him.

Poe's eyes looked between you and Kylo, and he looked puzzled. He smiled weakly at you. "Hey." He noticed that your metal cuffs weren't on your wrists anymore, and he frowned. His mind started to race as to why that would be.

Kylo's gloved hand rose, and he used the force to unbind the metal cuffs around Poe's wrists. His eyes moved from the males wrists which were now unbound and up to his face. When he spoke his tone was low. "You're free to go."

Poe's eyes widened, and his lips parted slightly. He felt an overwhelming sensation of relief. "I am?" There was a part of him that was skeptical and confused. His head cocked to the side. "Why?"

"Do you really want to question it?" Kylo snapped.

You stepped into the cell, and past Kylo. Your gaze was soft as you looked at Poe. "Just go home Poe."

"What about you?"

"She's staying." Kylo chimed in before you even had the chance to respond. He grabbed ahold of your arm, and he pulled your body to his. He positioned you in front of him, and he lowered his chin down onto your shoulder. His hands snaked around your sides, and he held you tightly against him. His hands moved up and down the expansion of your stomach and he smirked at Poe.

Poe's face scrunched up in disgust. He didn't want to believe what he was seeing was true. He didn't believe for a second that you had actually agreed to stay, and that Kylo was manipulating you somehow. "I'm not leaving without Y/N."

Kylo was growing bored and annoyed quickly. He didn't want to let Poe go as it was, and now he was just making him feel like he was making a mistake. He assumed that it would be quick and easy, but he should have known better. Of course he wasn't going to leave without you. So noble. He rolled his eyes, and his hands gripped onto your waist, pulling your ass into his groin hard.

You whimpered at Kylo's actions, and your cheeks turned pink and warm. Your head leaned back into Kylo's and your eyes closed as his hands moved up and down your body.

Poe stared at you and Kylo, and he could hardly believe what he was seeing. He shook his head, and as he was about to take a step towards you both, Kylo froze him where he stood.

"She wants to stay." Kylo's voice was laced with malice and desire. His right hand brushed past the fabric of your pants, and down to your groin. He slipped his index finger and middle finger down to your opening, and he wiggled his fingers back and forth. He pressed his thumb to your clit, and he began a teasing pace. He felt your body press into his harder, and he heard the small barely audible mewls come from your mouth. "See?"

Poe stared blankly as he tried to resist the invisible hold on him.

You melted into Kylos body. You didn't care that he was doing this in front of Poe, and the trooper. In fact it only added to the level of hotness. His other hand, the one that wasn't down between your legs, moved up your body, and around your neck. You moaned, and leaned your hips down into his hand to get him to try to go faster, and harder.

Poe's mind was racing. Kylo had to have done something to you. There was no way you were actually enjoying this. He knew he wasn't going to be able to fight through the hold Kylo had on him, but he sure was going to try. He was a fighter after all. His whole body tensed up as he tried to push back on the force, failing miserably. "You drugged her or something. This isn't really happening. She doesn't want to stay here with you."

"Is that so?" Kylo's eyes flashed with darkness. He whispered into your ear softly. "Tell your friend you love it here. Tell him how I tied you up last night, and fucked the soul right out of you. Tell him how you came all over my cock." He paused for a brief second and then added. "Twice. Tell him how you submitted to me like the good little bitch you are." The two gloved fingers that were teasing your opening slowly worked themselves inside of your tight, wet pussy. He groaned feeling your walls clamp around them. He continued his circular motions on your clit. His tongue flicked out against the flesh of your ear, and he moved it up and down slowly.

You were trying to find the words to reply to Kylo's, but you were so deeply wrapped up in pleasure and desire all that came from your lips were moans. Your eyes were shut tightly, and your head was still leaned backwards into Kylo's body. Your hands reached behind you, grabbing onto Kylo's waist and holding on tightly. Your whole body washed over with euphoria as he pumped his fingers inside of you slowly. His thumb on your clit was pressed against it just so, and you were slowly being worked towards sweet bliss. You completely unraveled in his hold when your orgasm finally came. Your legs shook violently, and your body spazzed against Kylo's. Your mouth opened widely, and moans flew from it. "Commander!" You had a single droplet of sweat that fell down your forehead and down the middle of your nose, over your lips and down your chin. When you finally came too, your face was red and your eyes were hazey. You lifted your head up from off of Kylo's body, and you looked Poe right in the face. You could see the concern and the sadness in his eyes, and you frowned. Through a short breath you spoke softly to him. "Poe, it's alright. I made an agreement, I don't want to go back on my word. You're free to go. Zorri's going to be wondering where the hell we've been anyways, so go home. Please."

Kylo pulled his hand from out of your pants, and he slowly pushed your body away from his. His hands lowered from your body, and to his sides. He had the cockiest, smuggest smirk spread across his pale features. "Yeah Poe. Go home." He said in a mocking tone. He released the force hold on the latino man, and he gestured to the door. "Now, before I change my mind."

Poe didn't feel right about just leaving you. There was an unexplainable feeling of doom inside of him, and he didn't want to just pretend like everything was okay. He wasn't convinced Kylo hadn't manipulated your mind with the force somehow, and you were being controlled. He did however know that he wasn't going to get this opportunity to leave so casually again, and he had to take it. . He sighed, and he walked over to you. He wrapped his arms around your waist, and brought his mouth to your ear whispering so softly so that Kylo couldn't hear him. "I'll find a way to come back for you, or get you out of here. I promise. You're going to come home too."

You wrapped your arms around Poe's body, and you nuzzled your face into his neck. He always did give the most loving, heart warming hugs. You held him for a few minutes, and you whispered back to him. "Don't worry. I've got a plan."

Poe's brow knitted together at your words, and he pulled away from you. His arms were still wrapped around you and he looked you in the eyes. You pulled your face away from his neck, and smiled at him. He smiled back, and that's when that uneasy feeling he had suddenly washed away. You were a survivor. You both were. He knew it in his heart that if you said you had a plan, then he had to trust it. It didn't mean he still wasn't going to do his very best to help you get out of this situation. He finally pulled his arms from around you, and he stepped towards Kylo. "Alright. So, how's this work? Do you bring me home? Do I get a ship?"

Kylo's eyes were darting back and forth over the two of you when you were hugging. He felt a strange feeling inside of him, and he became even angrier. He didn't like whatever this feeling was, and he knew he didn't like seeing you touch anyone else. Thankfully for you and Poe, he hadn't heard you whispering back and forth to one another. He watched Poe, his gaze glued onto him. "You can take one of the freighters. I've got plenty, I suppose I can spare one."

You spun on your heels, and you looked at Poe as he started walking towards the door. The trooper who'd been standing just outside the door the whole time, thankfully who hadn't seen Kylo get you off, finally moved away from the wall, and was waiting for Poe.

Poe gave you one last look before he stepped into the corridor and he smiled sweetly. You gave him a weak smile in return, and your lips curled down into a frown.

Kylo watched your facial expressions change and it bothered him. "Don't ever say I didn't do anything for you." He exited the cell, and he started walking the opposite direction towards the bridge. He had to go deal with Hux and his bullshit now. He was not the least bit excited for it. He trusted that the trooper was capable enough to escort Poe to the bay, and see him off without any problems.

You stood there in the cell a moment, and you just let the cloud of emotions wash over your body. You had mixed feelings about this whole thing. As happy as you were that Poe was finally able to leave, you knew you were going to miss him. You were a bit jealous that he was able to just walk away with no issues. As 'enjoyable' as the time you'd spent with Kylo had been so far, you still wanted to go home. Kijimi was the only place you'd ever felt welcomed. It was the only place that had ever felt like home. You'd been welcomed into the Spice Runners with open arms, and you and Poe had became extremely close. He was your best friend. Seeing him leave now hurt. You couldn't help but feeling like this was the last time you were going to see him. You weren't sure how long you'd been standing there for lost in your sad thoughts. You felt a tear trickle down the side of your face, and your hand rose up to it. You wiped it away, and you sighed. You shook your head, and you exited the cell. You glanced down the corridor in both directions, and decided you were too nosy not to see what Kylo was up to. If you were going to have to stay here for god knows how long, you were going to make it absolute hell for Kylo. Maybe he'd get sick of you, and he'd let you go too. One could hope. You mused to yourself at the idea and made your way down the corridor. You came to the door of the bridge and you peered inside when it hissed open. You could hear Kylo and Hux bickering from inside and you stepped into the room.

Kylo had Hux in the air by the throat, and his face was so close to his it looked like they were going to kiss. "What have you done?"

Hux was choking and gasping for air under Kylo's firm grip on his esophagus, and his eyes were blood shot. Of course he had told Snoke about Kylo's indiscretions and Snoke had demanded their presence immediately. Kylo wasn't happy about it all. He flailed his feet around in the air trying to kick Kylo. He was too far away to make any contact though. His hands were grabbing at the hand that was outstretched and holding him in the air by his throat.

Kylo heard the door to the bridge hiss open, and he whipped his head glaring to see who it was. When he saw you, he rose a brow. "What?"

You'd been caught off guard by his question and you silently searched for a response.

"WHAT?!" Kylo shouted at you.

"N-nothing." Your hands linked together in front of you nervously, and you looked to the floor. What did I do?

Kylo sighed realizing he may have overreacted, and he looked back to Hux. He lowered his body back to the ground, and he yanked his hand away from him. He descended down the couple of steps onto the platform where you were and he started walking towards you. "We've got to go see The Supreme Leader."

Your head lifted, and you looked to Kylo's face confused. "Me too?"

"Yup." Kylo responded; He didn't look at you, he walked right past you and out of the bridge into the corridor.

Hux cleared his throat, and he smirked at you. His head tipped up, and he straightened out his back. "Yes, you too. The Supreme Leader wants to speak with you." He would almost put money on it that Snoke was going to kill you. He hoped at least that was his plan. Kylo didn't need anymore distractions than he already had, and you were a distraction. He descended down the stairs, and walked towards you. His face was twisted into a smug, victorious grin as he passed you.

Your eyes locked into his as he walked towards the doorway. You could see that his nose was a bit crooked, and you grinned. "Did i break it?"

Hux paused mid-step, and he swiftly turned to you. He lowered his head towards yours, and he spoke coldly. "It's not nearly as bad as what The Supreme Leader is going to do to you." With that said, he spun back around and he exited the bridge.

Your eyes widened and you felt a lump form in your throat. You frowned. You felt nauseous as your mind began racing playing out different scenarios of how this was going to go. None of which ended good for you. You took a sharp breath in and you closed your eyes. You tried to calm your nerves down, but it didn't help. It couldn't possibly be as bad as Hux was making it out. Whoever this Snoke person was had to understand that you submitted to the First Order. You were on their side now. Least you were going to make him think you were. You'd even saved Kylo's life. He had to be thankful for that. You convinced yourself everything was going to be fine, and you shot your eyes open. You took another breath inwards, and you turned on your heels. You exited the room, and walked down the corridor back towards the bay. When you entered the bay, Kylo and Hux were both climbing into the back of an imperial landing craft, and you darted over to the craft, and climbed up inside to join them.

Kylo sat as far away from Hux as possible, and he leaned against the wall. He had stopped by his room before he went to the bay to grab his helmet. He never went to see Snoke without it. He prefered to keep his face hidden from him.

You took the seat next to Kylo, and you glanced at him. "So how much trouble are we in?"

Kylo was silent. He didn't move a muscle. His mind was too busy overthinking, and racing.

Hux had taken the seat closest to the pilots seat, and he looked at you. "A lot."

"I didn't fucking ask you."

"Stop. The both of you. I don't want to fucking hear another word out of either of your mouths the ride there, or the ride back." Kylo spoke through the modulator sternly. There was a small crackle between words. He noticed it and he presumed it was because the helmet had fallen form such a high distance when he was being shocked to death on Korriban.

You scowled but heeded Kylo's words. He was so angry already, you didn't dare push his buttons. The whole ride there was awkward as hell. No one said a word to one another. You twiddled your thumbs over one another, and dragged your boot clad feet back and forth along the ground. The sound of the engines from the outside of the shipped hummed softly throughout the ship, and you focused in on that. It was almost peaceful. The engineer/pilot who had been flying the ship finally broke the silence.

"We're arriving."

Kylo's body shifted and he sat up, looking to the front of the ship. Here we go. He rose from his seat as the ship lowered into the bay of Snoke's new ship. He'd given the ship to Kylo and The First Order when Kylo had became his apprentice. The ship had needed lots of repairs from the countless attacks they had on it from the rebels, and the wars they've been involved in, but they always came out victorious. Snoke hadn't wanted to put the time or effort into fixing the ship. He was just going to blow it up, but Kylo had convinced him to give it to him. Kylo exited the back of the ship, and strolled through the bay, carelessly.

Hux and you walked side by side, glancing at one another from time to time. You shoved your hands into the pockets of your pants, and sighed heavily following behind Kylo.

The three of you came upon the doors of a large metal black and white elevator. The metal grid like door slide open, and the three of you stepped inside. You stood between the two men, and you looked from Hux, then to Kylo. The elevator slowly rose up and you couldn't help your mind from reeling.

'Hux is such a fucking punk ass little bitch. Whoever this Snoke person is should fucking strangle him. Fucking whiney little ginger haired fuck.'

Kylo outwardly chuckled at your thought. As soon as the noises came from his mouth you and him both looked at one another. He quickly looked back towards the elevator door trying to play it off like nothing happened.

Hux grew irritated at your childish behavior. He had his hands behind his back, linked together, and he was standing there with his legs spread evenly apart, and his head held up high. He didn't pay any mind to yours and Kylo's actions. He was focused on getting to Snoke and Kylo's punishment.

The elevator came to a halt finally, and the metal grate like door flew open. Kylo and Hux stepped out of of the elevator and into the large throne room. They made their way up the black colored tiled floor and to the middle of the room. The throne that the giant like figure was sitting upon was floating in the middle of the room. There was a never ending hole on both sides of the platform that was held up by the extended stretch of floor that Kylo and Hux were know both kneeling down on. Your mouth fell open as you slowly exited the elevator and into the large room. Your whole body spun around and you blinked in awe. You stopped again when you were facing forwards and looking to the hooded cloaked giant sitting in the large black throne. You glanced down to Kylo and Hux, and you wondered if you should do the same thing they were doing. You didn't know Snoke. You weren't obligated to bow or kneel to him. You decided your weren't going to, and you just walked up the pathway, and stopped in between Kylo and Hux.

Kylo side glanced to you through his mask, and he whispered through the modulator. "Kneel."

"No." You snapped back, and you tugged your hands out from the pockets of your pants. You crossed your arms over one another over your chest, and you glared up at the large figure.

Snoke watched you carefully. He didn't take his eyes from under the hood off of you. He was reading you, feeling your aura out. Seeing what Hux's whole fit had been. He could feel a darkness inside of you, but he could also feel light. He sneered, and he lifted his head a bit. The shadow from the hood still kept his face hidden away. "The Mighty Kylo Ren." His voice was higher thant Hux's or Kylo's but the way it echoed through the large room, and revertrated off the walls and down into the never ending hole below him, it sounded mighty and eerie. "Rise."

Kylo slowly rose to his feet, as did Hux, and they looked at one another and then back to Snoke.

"Girl." Snoke's hooded head twisted a bit, and he looked you up and down. "Come closer."

Your whole body shook as you sheepishly stepped one step closer. You saw his large sleeved covered hand raise, and he motioned for you to get closer. Once again, you took one small step forwards, and you went back and forth until you were only an arms length away from where he towered above you. Even as he sat upon the throne, his enormous frame was almost three times the size of yours, and he was at least one of your whole body length higher than you in the air. He leaned forwards from off the back of the throne, and his voice echoed again.

"What is your name?"

"Y/N." You replied looking up to his face, trying to make out his features. He was still too hidden away behind his cloak. You shifted from foot to foot, but you kept your arms crossed over your chest.

"And what is it you do, Y/N?"

"I'm a spice runner."

"Ah. So you're from Kijimi?"

"No." You replied quickly. He wasn't entirely wrong. You worked out of Kijimi but you weren't originally from there. You actually couldn't remember what planet you were born on. Your parents had moved around so much when you were younger that as you thought about it now, it discouraged you. Where were you from?

"Hm." Snoke leaned back against the throne and he looked up to Kylo. "My Apprentice, come to me."

Kylo silently gulped under his mask. He slowly made his way up the runway like floor, and stopped when he was at your side. He tipped his masked face up, looking to Snoke's face.

"The General tells me you took this child, and her friend prisoner? Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Kylo was silent for a minute. He finally replied calmly. "They were transporting illegal Spices to my grandfathers castle. I was told the wayfinder was on Mustafar. I got there, and found it wasn't there. I could only assume that they had something to do with its disappearance. So I took them hostage for interrogation purposes." Kylo thought he was being slick with his choice of words. He wasn't lying. He had thought you and Poe were the reasons the wayfinder wasn't where it was supposed to be. That's why he had taken you from the get go. Things just escalated after that.

Snoke contemplated Kylo's words, and he finally spoke again. This time his voice was lower, darker. "The General also tells me you and this child went to Korriban to reach out to the Sith Lords before you."

"Yes." Kylo was starting to sweat under his mask and his clothes. He stepped out with his right foot, and straightened his body out.

Hux remained silent as he stood in back. He knew Snoke was working up to something good. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach and in his heart. He was leading Kylo through this interrogation, acting like he didn't know what had happened, when in fact he did. He not only knew because of him, but he knew because he was the Supreme Leader. He had skills and could do things that Hux couldn't explain. The amount of power that Snoke held was incomprehensible and Hux was awe struck by it.

"So tell me what happened there."

Kylo was about to speak, but Snoke rose his hand up, and silenced him. He glanced to you, and he spoke again. "Child, tell me what happened."

Your face flushed of all color and you gulped. You side glanced to Kylo. Your lips quivered when you opened your mouth. "Well," You sighed knowing Kylo was going to hate you for this, but you had a feeling lying to the giant wasn't going to be in your best interest. "The Commander and I went there, and he tried to reach out to the force ghosts for guidance." You paused searching for a reaction from Snoke. All he did was shift his arm that was perched on the arm rest a bit. You continued. "Let's just say things turned sour quickly. The Sith Lord ghosts basically shunned him, and they tried to kill him,"

The disappointment in Kylo seeped from Snoke's pores. He clenched his hands into fists underneath the large sleeve that covered them. "Continue. What happened next?" He wasn't stupid. He was fully aware of the events that took place, and that you had to save his apprentices life, but he wanted to hear it. He wanted to add to the humiliation that Kylo was feeling. He wanted to add to the guilt building inside of the younger male. He wanted to make him angry. He wanted Kylo to realize that he was weaker than he thought he was, and fix it. He wanted his apprentice to see his fuck-ups and correct them.

"Well, I saved his life. I used the lightsaber and my blaster and made the spirits go away. Then I helped him back to the ship, and we went back to the Supremacy."

"And what happened after that?" Snoke asked coldly.

Your cheeks turned bright red, and you looked to Kylo's masked face. He didn't budge. He kept his gaze fixated on Snoke the entire time. You pursed your lips together, and unfolded your arms from over your chest. Your body swayed a bit and you looked to the ground. You were too embarrassed to admit that you'd spent the night in Kylo's bed.

"She slept in his bed." Hux chimed in from behind you. You heard his footsteps coming up from behind you, and he brushed against you as he stepped ahead of you and Kylo to Snoke's throne. "As I said through the holographic communications earlier, they're having an inappropriate relationship and she's a distraction. She must go."

You glared hard into the back of Hux's ginger haired covered skull. If looks could kill, Hux would have been dead long ago. Unfortunately for you all you could do was glare at him. You didn't want to try anything because you weren't sure how kindly Snoke would take to that. Doing it in front of Kylo was one thing, you had a little sway when it came to Kylo, but you weren't even going to attempt it with Snoke. Your head lifted when Snoke replied back to Hux.

"Has she pledged herself to the First Order?"

"Yes." Kylo growled before Hux could say anything. He still had his gaze locked onto Snoke. "She submitted to the First Order, and to me." He added coily. There was an undertone of suggestion there.

Snoke looked you up and down again. He sighed heavily, and he spoke with sternness. "I will not have distractions. My apprentice has failed me enough as it is. I will not risk having another reason for him to fail me again."

Kylo's lips formed a scowl under his mask at Snoke's words. He felt his heart slamming hard against the inside of his chest, and he felt like he was going to lose his control.

Your mouth fell open and you just stared at Snoke's hooded head. 'I have to leave?' You saw Kylo's masked head slowly turn to you a bit out of the corner of your eye, and you frowned. 'I have to leave.' Now that it sunk it, you felt a hint of sadness. But why? Isn't that what you had wanted was to leave? To go back to Kijimi? To Poe? To Zorri? As the words spun around in your head playing on repeat, you became sadder and sadder with every passing second. Your head lowered and you looked to your feet. Now that you were being forced to leave Kylo, it felt different. You felt different. There was a part of you that didn't want to leave. Despite your mind telling you this was for the better, something in your heart was screaming otherwise. Kylo had made you feel things you'd never felt before. Not just physically, but something inside of you stirred when you were around him. Something you couldn't explain. It had been intoxicating and you wanted more. You didn't know it till now, but you had been leaning more towards staying with the First Order and staying with Kylo.

"Then it's settled. The child will go back home, and things will return back to normal." Snoke's voice was uncaring and malicious. Venomous even. "Have you heard anymore news about the wayfinder and its whereabouts?"

"No." Hux was the only one who was still present. Kylo's mind was elsewhere, and so was yours. Neither one of you were listening to them anymore.

"I see. Well, I want it found, and as soon as you find it, I want it brought here. As for you child," He glanced to you.

Your head snapped up when Snoke said 'child' knowing he was talking to you now. Your eyes narrowed at him as he spoke.

"You will speak about none of this. Forget you were even here. Forget about Kylo. Forget about what you heard. Forget about it all."

"Whatever dude." You felt the invisible force around your neck, and you gasped as you were lifted from off of the ground and slowly pulled towards the throne. You dangled in the air right in front of Snoke, and you caught the smallest glimpse of his face. He was old. Much older than you expected him to be and he sounded. He was wrinkled and scarred up. Very pale. He had an enormous head.

Kylo's body tensed and he watched attentively. He didn't like what Snoke was doing to you. Not one bit. His hands clenched and unclenched into fists as his sides.

Hux's face formed another devious smirk as he watched Snoke hanging you in the air, and choking you. 'Kill her.'

Kylo heard Hux's thoughts, and he sneered. He shot his head to Hux, and he stepped to him. He paused when he heard Snoke speak again.

"You will forget, or I will make you forget."

The thought of completely forgetting about Kylo, and everything that had happened between you two broke your heart. Your eyes bulged forwards, and you felt tears streaming down your cheeks.

Snoke couldn't trust you. There was something he felt inside of you that just didn't settle well with him. His other hand rose from off of the arm rest of the throne room, and he waved it out in front of you.

You screamed out as you felt your brain seering with pain. The images of you and Kylo together flooded your mind. It was like every single thing you'd done since you'd been taken was playing in reverse in your mind. The tears streamed down your face, and you wiggled about in the air. It felt like there were multiple rods jabbing into your brain as Snoke dug around inside. Finally the pain subsided, and he lowered you to the ground. Your body collapsed down onto the ground, and you sat there trembling, and gasping for breath. When you re-collected yourself you rose your head up. You saw the large hooded figure on the throne in front of you, and you rose a brow into the air. Slowly you rose to your feet, and you looked around. You saw Kylo standing there, his masked faced cocked to the side, and then you looked to Hux. Who were these people? Where were you? "Where the fuck am i?"

Your words hit Kylo hard. He felt a knot in his stomach, and a jolt of pain throughout his entire body. Snoke had completely erased your memories from your mind. Everything you and him had done.... Gone. He didn't expect him to be as hurt and mad as he was about it, but he was furious. He felt betrayed. Snoke was really out here taking away any sort of shred of happiness Kylo had.

"Get her home." Snoke demanded.

Hux was beyond happy about the events that just took place. Finally things could go back to normal. Finally, Kylo would be able to go back to the mission at hand, and so could he. He felt pure happiness inside of him running rampant about. He reached his gloved hand up, and grabbed your upper arm. "Come on girl. We'll take you home."

You rolled your eyes, but followed after Hux. "Ya'll just going to ignore my question? Okay." It didn't matter. The second you heard the words 'home' you were with it. You had no fucking idea where you were now, but you knew where home was. You willingly walked with Hux towards the elevator.

Kylo stood there frozen in place in the exact spot he'd been in.

"My Apprentice, you've disappointed me. You've let your desires get in the way of your aspirations. You've failed me one too many times before. You will not fail me again, or you will die." Snoke's tone was dark, and threatening. He meant every word. If Kylo couldn't get the job done, he'd get rid of him, and find someone else.

Kylo wanted to slice Snoke in half right there. He glanced down through his mask at his lightsaber and then back to Snoke.

"You want to kill me."

Kylo looked to the side of the throne. He was silent.

"I don't blame you. You feel betrayed. You feel lost. I'm doing what's best for you. Removing the child from your life is for the best. She's nothing but a distraction as Hux said. She'll only bring you suffering. Use that anger. Use that rage."

Kylo was done with this conversation. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. Snoke had lit a fire inside of Kylo that Kylo was fighting back to contain. He swiftly turned on his heels and he stomped off towards the elevator. He stepped inside, and next to you. Again you were between him and Hux, and he glanced down to you. He frowned under his mask.

Hux had released his hold on your arm when you got inside of the elevator. He could feel the anger emitting from kylo and it brought him prue joy. He'd won. He'd finally got Snoke to put Kylo into his place, and he was floating around on a cloud.

You stood there glancing back and forth frantically between the two men puzzled. It bothered you a bit that you couldn't recall who either of these people where or why you were where you were. There was something inside of you that was screaming something's wrong, but you didn't know what. It was frustrating. The door to the elevator flew open and you walked with Kylo and Hux back down to the bay. Your brows knitted together again and Hux motioned to the imperial cargo ship. You nodded, and climbed abord. Once again the ride was silent, but not because you didn't have anything to say, but because you were so fucking confused. Where were they taking you now?

The ship landed inside of the bay of another ship, and you glanced to Kylo and then to Hux for what to do now. Kylo rose to his feet quickly, and he grabbed ahold of your arm. He dragged you hurriedly down the landing pad, and out through the bay. "Hey, what are you doing?" He had ignored you. He dragged you down through the corridor, and shoved you roughly into what you assumed was his quarters. He released your arm, and he brought his hands to his masked face. He removed the mask after the front opened and it hissed, and he slammed it down onto the table of ashes. He glared at you.

"You made an agreement. I don't care what Snoke said. You're staying." He took a step to you, and you backed up. Once again, you saw his face for the first time all over again, and once again, you were completely enthralled with it. Kylo kept walking you backwards until your back was up against the wall. Your hands rose up in front of you, keeping a small space between your body and his. Something about this room seemed awfully familiar but you couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"What are you talking about? What agreement?" Your head rose a bit to his beautifully freckled and mole covered face. His emerald green-gold eyes stared into yours, and you were entranced. They were beautiful.

Kylo's gloved hands wrapped around your wrists, and he shoved them up above your head. He lowered his face down to yours, and he glanced down at your lips. "You belong to me." He shoved his lips to yours, and kissed you roughly and hard.

You whimpered against his mouth, and your eyes widened. Your whole body melted against the wall, and you felt your body start to heat up. You closed your eyes and kissed him back just as hard and aggressively. Your mind flooded with quick flashes of you and Kylo together, and you pulled your head back breaking away from the kiss. "What was that?" You hadn't gotten to see enough of the images to be able to make out what was happening in them, but something told you there was something happening here that Kylo had to explain. "What that us?"

"Yes." Kylo's eyes moved up and down your face, still holding your wrists pinned above your head. "Your memory was erased."

"What?"

"Snoke removed your memory of your time here.'

"What do you mean my time here? How the fuck long have I been here?" This didn't sound right to you. Something seemed really off, and you wanted to know what the fuck was happening. You shoved your wrists forwards off of the wall and wiggled them around making Kylo's grip come undone. You glared into his eyes. "Tell me everything."

"How about I show you instead?" Kylo didn't feel like talking about this anymore. The rage inside of him was bubbling over, and he was only thinking of one thing that would make him feel better. He quickly rose his hand up, and snaked it around the back of your neck. His fingers coiled around it, and he tugged you off of the wall. He pulled you off of the wall, and he dragged you across his room to the bed. He turned your body around, and shoved your upper body down to it. His other hand hooked into the seam of your pants, and he pulled them down. He quickly brought his hand to his pants and freed his aching, throbbing cock. He stoked himself a couple times, and he let go of your neck. The hand that had been on your neck moved to your hips and he lowered himself down to the ground behind you. Your ass was hoisted into the air, and Kylo brought his face to your ass. He dipped further down, and his hand that was on your hip moved to your ass, he pulled your cheeks apart, and his tongue flicked out. The tip of his tongue brushed against your opening and he moaned at how sweet you tasted. He lowered himself down even more so he could reach your pussy better, and he slipped his hand downwards. He brushed his gloved fingers over your opening. He slicked his fingers, and he slowly inched them inside of you. His tongue was pressed into your clit hard, and he was twirling it around.

You were not expecting this what so ever. Your hands were out in front of you on the bed, and you grabbed ahold of the mattress and blankets tightly when Kylo started to please you. Your whole body shuddered as his fingers twirled about inside of you, and his tongue lapped at your clit greedily. You lowered your face down onto the mattress and moaned softly. You stepped out with your right foot allowing Kylo better access.

Kylo was pumping his cock slowly, and teasingly. His tongue drew circles around your clit, and then moved from side to side, and up and down. He grunted, absolutely intoxicated with the way you tasted. He wanted to make you cum so he could lap up all of your juices. He started pumping his fingers in and out of your tight, wet pussy fast.

'Holy fuck. Oh my god. Oh my fucking god.' Your mind was reeling, and your body was melting into the bed. You were slowly being surrounded in the euphoria and your eyes closed, accepting it. Your walls tightened around Kylo's fingers as he brought you to your climax. Your hips bucked back and forth against his tongue and his fingers. Your knees wobbled a bit, and you thought you were going to fall down right there on top of him. You didn't thank god, but your whole body felt like a wet noodle.

Kylo groaned at your orgasm, and he slowly pulled his gloved fingers from inside of you. He moved his tongue down to your dripping opening and he trailed his tongue around between your folds, and then plunged it inside of you. He twisted it around sucking up all your cum, and he slowly pulled his head from between your legs. He rose to his feet, and he replaced the hand that was on his cock with his wet gloved hand. He slicked his length with your slickness and he pressed the tip of his cock to your pussy.

You were just barely recopertating from the intensity of the climax you just had when you felt Kylo's huge cock pressed to your pussy opening. "Oh..."

"Be a good girl and take your Commanders cock." Kylo spoke darkly, and he slowly pushed his hips inwards. He groaned at how wet but tight you were around his thickness. He twitched rapidly inside of you as he slowly made his way all the way inside. His left hand grabbed your left ass cheek, and his right hand grabbed your right ass cheek. He tugged your cheeks further apart, and he slipped the thumb of his right hand down to your ass. He toyed with your asshole and slowly pressed it into it.

"N-" Before you were even able to get the full word out, you cried out feeling his thumb slip inside of your ass. At first it hurt, but as he slowly pushed it in, and let you stretch around it, you could feel a tinge of pleasure. It felt surprisingly good. Kylo started increasing his pace inside of you and the other hand reached around wrapping around your waist. As he increased his pace more and more inside of your pussy and your ass, you submitted to it. It felt so amazing. You were completely consumed in the pleasure. Moans and swears were escaping from your lips, and Kylo's eyes stay locked onto your face.

As much as he was enjoying this, he couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness inside. The idea of you no longer being there and around him made him sad, and angry all over again. He wasn't going to let you go anywhere. He was going to convince you to stay. The idea of you rejecting him made fume with anger, and he took his anger out on your pussy. He was fucking you so fast and so hard, you were sure your hips were going to snap in half. As aggressive as he was being, it still felt incredible and you were going to cum all over again. Your orgasm hit you hard again, and you cried out. "FUCCCCKKK COMMANDER."

"Yes bitch. Cum." Kylo's thumb pulled from out of your ass, and he wrapped that arm around your waist to. Now he could really fuck you as full capicity. His groin slammed into your ass cheeks, and it made your whole body move up the bed. You'd move up a couple inches, and he'd pull your body right back down, slamming you down onto his cock. He grunted, and he clenched his eyes shut as he felt his orgasm slowly rising. He continued his pace inside of you, and he finally swore loudly when he shot his seed into you. "Fuck." His body convulsed, and he shook violently behind you and against you. He took a couple minutes till he was motionless, and he slowly unraveled his hands from around your waist. He pulled himself off of you and he pulled his cock out from your pussy. He rolled his eyes still relishing the euphoria, and he tucked himself back into his pants.

Your eyes shot open, and you glanced back to Kylo. You slowly pulled your body up from off of the bed. You grabbed your pants and tugged them back over your body, and smiled faintly. You couldn't deny he just made you feel amazing, but it didn't answer any of the questions you had. "I still don't understand."

"You're staying. You submitted to me and the First Order. If you don't remember, then you'll just have to take my word for it. If you try to escape, you'll be thrown into a cell, and tortured. You belong to me." Kylo narrowed his eyes at you. He had hoped you wouldn't ask questions anymore after all that. He was sorely disappointed. He wasn't sure what else to say or do. He was at a loss. He meant every word he said to you though. He didn't give two shits about Snoke demanding you leave. He'd deal with the consequences later. For now, he had to figure out what he was going to do about you.

You frowned. "So I'm a prisoner?"

"No. You agreed to be here."

"I don't remember this. I want to go home."

"You can't. Best make yourself comfortable." Kylo sneered, and turned away from you. He grabbed his helmet again, and shoved it down over the top of his head. "You'll stay with me. Get cleaned up. I'll be back later." With that he stepped out of the door, and into the corridor. He sighed, and he used the force to lock the door. He couldn't risk you trying to escape.

You heard the door beep and you could only assume that meant he had locked you inside of his room. You glanced around, and you scoffed. You weren't exactly mad but you weren't jumping with joy either. This whole scenario was awfully confusing and you didn't know what to do, or how to feel about it. Was he lying to you about you agreeing to join them? Why would you agree to that? You sighed heavily feeling frustrated. You made your way to the the door off to your side, and glanced inside of it. You could use a shower, maybe it would help you think. You stripped down, and turned the shower on. You climbed inside and did your business. Your mind flashed with more quick images of you and Kylo together, and then of images of Poe. "POE!" You cried out, and jumped out of the shower. Where was Poe now? Did he get taken prisoner too? You became more and more irate not being able to piece shit together. It was driving you insane. You wrapped a towel around your body, and you made your way over to Kylo's door. You smashed your hands against it over and over again calling out to anyone who would listen. "HEY! Get me out of here." You kept it up for a long time. Your voice hurt from screaming and hollering for unknown hours, and you were exhausted. The energy was just sucked right out of you, and you collapsed to your knees. You continued slamming your hands against the large black metal door, ignoring the tiredness that was threateningly close to knocking you out. Your eyes fluttered open and closed, and your mouth was open but nothing was coming out of it. You felt a weird sensation rush over you, and your whole body went limp. You fell to the floor unconscious.

Kylo had finished dealing with his shit, and he came back to his room. He used the force to unlock his door, and it hissed open. He went to step inside and he rose a brow up under his mask seeing you passed out on the floor. He sighed, and shook his head. He crouched down, and scooped your body up into his arms, and carried you over to his bed. He gently placed you down on it, and he tucked you up under the blankets. His eyes scanned your body up and down, and he frowned. He was going to keep you. He'd do whatever he had to to make that happen.


	5. Chapter 5

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary.

-Enjoy! Comments/feedback is encouraged, and votes are nice too! Thank you all so much.

"Zorii, I'm telling you the truth. The First Order took us prisoner, and that's where I've been." Poe tried to explain to Zorii why you and him had been missing for almost a week now, and why you hadn't returned with the spices, or any credits.

"I'm sorry Poe but it's really hard to believe. If you'd been taken prisoner by the First Order, than how are you here now?"

"They let me go. Y/N made some kind of deal with Kylo Ren for my freedom. We've got to go back for her."

Zorri shook her head. "We can't do that. If he's got her, then we're not getting involved. That's his business. What the First Order and Kylo Ren do is of no concern to us. I'm sorry Poe but it just can't happen." Zorii felt a bit bad about having to deny Poe the rescue mission he'd been trying to get everyone to embark on since the second he stepped back onto Kijimi but she just couldn't risk it. The Spice Runners didn't stick their noses in The Resistance or The First orders business. They were a middle party that didn't pick sides.

"If you won't help me, I'll find someone who will." Poe scoffed as he turned on his heels and stormed off through the back room of The Monastery. He was livid. He had higher expectations from Zorii. You were family, and she was acting like you were disposable, like she didn't give a single fuck. He stormed down the dark lit hallway and when he turned the corner he stopped abruptly seeing a silver beskar covered figure standing there. He furrowed his brows together, and he cocked his head to the side. "Can I help you?"

"I heard you needed assistance?" The voice that spoke through the mask was deep, and accented.

Poe glimpsed down both ends of the hallway, and he took a step closer to the man. "Who told you that?"

"It doesn't matter. You got credits?"

"I-" Poe drew his head back, and he pursed his lips. This seemed skeptical but he was getting desperate. He knew in his heart that none of the Spice Runners were going to help him. They wouldn't go against her orders, not like he so often did. "I do. How do I know this isn't some sort of set-up?"

The mandalorian sighed, and he pulled his body from off of the wall he'd been leaning on. "You're just going to have to trust me. Where are we headed?" The two men walked down the hallway, and through the door which locked shut behind him. The man who had been guarding the door narrowed his eyes at them, and he grumbled something incoherent under his breath. Poe stopped mid-step and he went to turn to the man, but he stopped when he felt Mando's gloved hand around his arm. He turned to look at the silver masked man, and he took a deep breath calming himself down. He was on edge. He was nervous. He was angry. He was sad. Zorii really upset him. If something had happened to anyone else like this he would have absolutely jumped to their rescue. The fact that no one was doing that really pissed him off. It made him question what he was doing involved with people like this anyways.

The mandalorian lowered his arm to his side, and the two men walked through another doorway and into the noisy cantina. There was a whole sea of people who was crowded around the bar, and spread throughout the room. It was loud, and kind of overwhelming. Poe looked to an open stool at the bar and he bee lined for it. The Mandalorian shook his helmet covered head and he stepped to Poe's side as he ordered a drink.

"I don't think we should be drinking before we embark on our rescue mission."

"Just one. I got to calm my nerves." Little did Poe know, one was going to turn in five. He downed shot after shot without hesitation, and he spun his whole body around on the stool almost falling over. He was half-cocked. "Alright."

Mando rolled his eyes under his mask, and sighed deeply. "You good?"

"I am excellent. I feel greeeaat..'" Poe hopped down from the stool, and he stumbled when he went to take a step. His brown eyes widened and he gave Mando a sly half-grin. "I'm fine." He straightened his body out, and he puffed his chest outwards. He had to focus on walking a straight line as he walked through the cantine. He accidentally brushed the side of someone's arm and his lips pursed together. He turned his head to look to the individual and he blinked in shock when he realized it was a very large, burly, scary looking man he'd run into. He tilted his head up all the way so he could look to his face, and he rose a brow. "Watch where you're going."

Mando had stopped walking when he heard Poe talking behind him. He quickly spun around and he sighed. This wasn't going to end well. His hand reached for the blaster on the side of his hip.

The large burly man with a beard that stretched down to the middle of his torso, and big dark brown eyes that looked almost black in the lighting of the cantina turned and glared down at the much smaller latino man. He growled, and he reached his large arm out, and grabbed onto the collar of Poe's jacket. He lifted the man up of the ground, dangling him out in front of him. "What did you say to me?"

Poe gulped and he breathed out a cloud of liquor smelling breath towards the mans face. "I said, watch where you're going." Now normally Poe wouldn't pick fights with much larger men, but the booze was giving him a sense of false bravery. His lips curled up into a smirk.

The man shook Poe from side to side, making his head whip back and forth, and a couple similarly large stepped on either side of him.

Mando swiftly pulled his blaster from off of the holster at his hip and he twirled it around. He knew this wasn't going to end well for Poe, and if he didn't step in now, Poe was either going to die, or get the absolute shit kicked out of him. He rose the blaster to the man in the middle, and he took a step forwards. "Drop him."

The man turned his gaze to the Mandalorian, and he laughed cynically. He gripped Poe's collar tightly, and he flew him backwards through the air. He took a step to Mando and he grinned widely. "I dropped him. Now I'll drop you." The two men at his side lunged towards Mando, and Mando's hand shot up, and the blaster went right across the man on the right's cheek. He spun around and he shot a blast at the second mans leg. He watched as the man yelped out, and fell to the ground. He turned to the large burly man, and he tipped his helmet covered head to the side. "Come on."

"You'll die." Two more men stepped out of the shadows and next to the burly mans right side, and then two more to his left. "You're out numbered. Five to one."

"I like those odds." Mando quickly looked the men over, and he gestured with the blaster for them to make there move. His eyes moved calculatingly under his helmet as all four of the men rushed at him. He blocked a swing from one of the men on the right, and he ducked down just in time to avoid contact with another attack. He shot his blaster off again, hitting one of the men in the stomach, and that man joined the other injured man wailing on the floor. He rose back up, and he smashed his blaster into the side of one of the mens face. He stepped backwards avoiding a kick towards his groin, and he shook his head. That would have been a cheap shot. He ducked down again, and he grabbed ahold of the arm that had stretched out to punch him, he pulled the man to him, and he twisted the arm around his back, and pulled it up. He didn't stop until he heard it snap as the bone broke, and he shoved him to the ground. He glanced behind him seeing the other man lunging at him, and he shook his head. He side stepped, and kicked his foot out. The man went tumbling to the ground over the top of the man who had previously just attacked him, and he placed his foot onto his back. He held his blaster out, and he pulled the trigger right onto his ass. The man cried out in agony, and Mando lifted his foot up off of him. He slowly turned to face burly man and the last man standing and he cocked his head to the side.

The burly man's eyes filled with terror. He spun on his heels and shoved his way past people through the cantina and out the back door. The other man had followed him, and Mando sighed. He slowly walked over to Poe and he extended his gloved hand down to help him up off the floor.

Drunkenly, and embarrassed Poe took his hand, and he tugged himself up. He ran a hand through his messy brown locks, and he looked around at the injured men on the floor who were rolling around and yelping in pain. "Wow. That's impressive. You'll have to teach me that. We should get out of here before my boss finds out I had something to do with this."

"Good idea." Mando didn't want to stick around any longer than he had to either. He was good at making messes, and leaving them, but he didn't like cleaning them up. Especially after a fight. Poe and him walked through the cantina and Poe stepped over the top of one of the men. The man reached out and grabbed Poe's leg, and Poe gasped. He looked down at the man and he shook his leg violently to remove his hand from it.

"Sorry dude. You started something you couldn't finish." Poe chuckled, and he stepped through the doorway of the cantina. When he got outside, the felt the crisp cold air hit his skin and a chill ran down his back. He grabbed both sides of his jacket and tugged it together. He zipper it up, and he wrapped his arms around his body.

"Do you have a ship?"

"Yeah."

Mando narrowed his eyes under his mask. He followed Poe through the snowy chilly streets of Kijimi. He'd been here to re-up on supplies on his way to go back to Mandalore, and he'd stopped at the cantina to catch up with an old friend. He hadn't found the friend, but that's when he heard how frantic Poe had been when him and Zorii made their way through the cantina. Curiously, he'd followed them to the back, and he eavesdropped listening in on the conversation. He heard that Poe needed help rescuing someone, and how Zorii had so easily shut him down. He was good at rescue missions, and retrieving people. It was literally his job. He figured he'd wait for Poe to come back out and he'd take his shot. He needed the credits. His ship needed some parts. Badly. The last mission he'd been on was a doozy, and he'd gotten into a battle with a couple x-wing ships and they'd messed up some of the gears. He also needed a couple parts inside.

The two men weaved in and out of the streets, and Mando sighed when they came upon the imperial freighter ship. Mando shook his head, and he replied with mild malic in his tone. "We can't take that. We'll take my ship."

"Why can't we take this?" In Poe's drunk mind it made perfect sense to take the freighter. He didn't see anything wrong with it.

"Because it'll be like screaming we're apart of the First Order. If that's not a dead give away, then I honestly don't know what is." Mando sighed, and led Poe back through the city and to a rocky cliff side where he'd landed the Razor Crest. "Now this is discrete." He gestured to it. "Let's go." The two men climbed aboard the ship, and Mando started the engines up, and took off towards space.

"Uh, Zorii," A young girls voice chimed softly as she peered around the corner of the door.

Zorii rose his gaze from the piles of paper she head spread out across the table in front of her, and she leaned her gold and black masked face up to the door. "What is it?"

"There's been a fight."

Zorii scoffed under her breath, and she shoved the chair backwards, and rose to her feet. She grabbed the pistol she had on top of the table, and she held it firmly in her hand as she made her way through her 'office'. She followed the girl through the hidden away section of the cantina, and to the main part. When she saw the sea of injured men spread out across the floor, she looked to the girl. "What happened?"

"Poe and the Mandalorian."

Zorii's fingers gripped tightly around the handle of the pistol and she whipped her head towards the other member of the Spice Runners who'd gathered around. "Clean this mess up. I'll deal with Poe." She stormed off back towards her 'office.'

"KYLO!" You called out wandering around his quarters mindlessly. Where the fuck is he? He'd left again, and you wanted answers. Your eyes skimmed over every surface of his room, and you tipped your head to the side looking the table of ashes over puzzled. You rose your hand to the top of it, and you cautiously lowered your hand down to it. You brushed a couple fingers through the ashes, and you gasped when it finally hit you what it was. "What the fuck kind of fucked up shit is this?" You felt repulsed. You pulled your hand away, wiping it off onto your pants quickly. Why did he have a table covered in ashes in his room? Why did he table a table with ashes at all? You scoffed, and made your way to the only other door in the room. You placed your hand flat against it, and pursed your lips. You glanced to the control panel to the side, and you grinned. You pressed the button that was supposed to open the door and it flashed red. "Locked. Of course." You pressed a variation of numbers and it still flashed red. You looked over your shoulder making sure Kylo wasn't anywhere to be seen, and you grabbed both sides of the panel. You ripped it from off of the wall,and let it dangle by the wires. You narrowed your eyes as your mind calculated what wires would need to be cut in order to get access to this mysterious room.

After looking the wires over for a few minutes you finally figured out which ones you needed to cut, and you looked around the room for something to cut it with. You spun on your heels and walked over to the desk in the corner. You tugged open the top drawer, and didn't find anything useful. Only a stack of paper work. You'd have to investigate what that was later. You bent at the waist, and tugged open the second drawer. Writing utensils, sticky pads, a stapler, and a box of erasers. "Office supplies? " You rolled your eyes, and reached for the last drawer. When it didn't open you groaned. "That's locked too?" What could he possibly be hiding? You'd have to get that open too. You rose back up, and looked to his closet. You sauntered over to it with a shit eating grin on your face, and you pulled the doors open. You saw how many of the same outfits he had hanging and you rolled your eyes. At least he had multiple ones and he just wasn't wearing the same one over and over again. Your eyes moved throughout the whole closet, and you cocked your head to the side seeing the large black box on the floor. "What are you?" You lowered yourself down to your knees, and you grabbed the sides of the box pulling it to you. You shoved it open and your mouth nearly dropped to the floor when you saw the 'toys' inside of it. "Oh..." You felt your cheeks turn red hot, and you quickly shut it, and shoved it back into the closet. You rose to your feet, and just as you were about to turn away from the closet, you caught the glimpse of something shiny in the corner of your eye. You reached up and shoved the black clothed bag on top of it to the side. You grinned and grabbed the handle of the large blade, and turned back to the mysterious door. You dragged the edge of the blade over the wires you were supposed to cut, and the door hissed open. You looked up at it, and quickly shoved the control pad back into place. You tucked the blade on the inside of your boot, and you stepped through the doorway.

You had a weird nostalgic feeling like you'd been in or seen this completely white room before. You slowly descended down the two stairs that led into the room, and your eyes moved over all the various shelves, and items upon them. "What is this place?" Whatever it was it had to of been important to Kylo in some manner. Why else would it be locked? You slowly moved to the center of the room and glanced down at the white table that had a burnt, and battered up mask upon it. It looked so familiar. Why? You slowly walked around the table, and to one of the clear glass shelves that had a lightsaber upon it. You reached up for the hilt, and you pulled it down. It turned on and the end hit the glass shelf it'd been resting upon. The glass shattered into a bunch of pieces, and the items that'd been sitting on it fell down onto the next shelf, and that shelf shattered to. It was a chain reaction and by the time it was done, two more shelves had been broken. The items that had been rested upon them were scattered across the floor as well as pieces of broken glass everywhere. You panicked, and crouched down and tried to pick the items up as fast as you could. Pieces of glass pierced through the fabric of your pants cutting into your shins and your knees, and you whimpered. You dropped the lightsaber at your side, and you tried to pick the pieces of glass out of your flesh.

"What have you done?" Kylo's voice behind you startled you, and your body fell forwards, your hands landing out in front of you right onto the broken glass. You cried out as pieces poked into your palm.

Kylo slowly made his way down the stairs, and into the white room. He stepped meticulously, carefully, calculatedly as he made his way over to you. He glared down at you through his mask, and he slowly lifted his arm up, and out to you. You tried to shy away from him but he was too quick and he grabbed ahold of your hair. You yelped when he pulled your body to in front of him, and you could hear the anger in his voice when he spoke again. "You insolent fucking bitch. Do you have any idea how irreplaceable that stuff is?" He glanced down at your bleeding hands and legs, and then back to your face. "Fucking stupid bitch." He dragged out back out of the white room and up the stairs back into the bedroom. He stopped when he got through the doorway, and he turned your body to you were facing the control pad. He shoved your face inches away from it, and he growled. "How'd you get in there? It was locked."

"I cut the wires." You whispered softly. You tried to turn your head so you could look at him, but he kept such a tight, and firm hold onto your hair, you could barely move. Your heart was pounding against your chest harder and faster as the seconds passed. You whimpered when he spun you around again, and dragged you through the room to the desk. He shoved you down onto your knees, making the pieces of glass dug further into your flesh. You could feel the blood dripping down your body.

"You went through everything in my room didn't you?" He'd seen how the closet was left open when he first came back into the room, then the desk, and then he saw the door to his private room open.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're sorry you got caught." Kylo tugged you back up to your feet, and dragged you over to the closet. "Take out that box."

You glanced down at the box of 'toys' and you bit your bottom lip. You slowly lowered yourself down feeling Kylo's grip give a bit, and you reached down and pulled the box up to your chest. He spun you back towards the center of the room, and he ushered you towards the bed.

"Put it down."

You knew it you didn't obey whatever punishment he had in store would just be worse for you. You couldn't recall if you'd gotten any punishments from him, considering your memory was spotty, and the things you could remember were only bits and parts and vague. From what you could tell things were very sexual between you and Kylo. That much was clear. Everything else was just a confusing mess. You placed the box down onto the bed, and you tried to look back at him since his grip wasn't so tight. He yanked your head back, and you stared at the ceiling.

"Don't look at me." Kylo growled. "Open it."

You obeyed again, and you shoved the box open. "Now what?" At the time you hadn't realized how angry he might get from asking, but as you stood there on the side of his bed now, you could feel how much angerie he'd become. You felt a lump in your throat, and you swallowed hard.

"Take out the handcuffs."

You reached inside of the box, and you pulled out a pair of regular handcuffs. There was a part of you that was relieved they weren't the big clanky metal ones that were used on prisoners. Just plain, generic handcuffs.

"Put them on."

Your face flushed at his words. Should have known that was coming. You reluctantly wrapped one cuff around one wrist, and then the same to the other. The brat side of you wanted to ask him what now, but you held it back.

Kylo's hand released your hair, and he shoved you down onto your knees. He didn't care if the glass went further into your skin. He wanted you to be in pain. He wanted to hear your cries of pain and agony. He wanted to hurt you. He saw you try to look at him again, and he bitterly demanded "Look at the wall bitch." He stepped to your side, and you had to fight the urge to turn and look at him. You heard him rustling around inside of the box, and you could only imagine what he was going to do next. You were filled with fear, but you were also filled with mild curiosity.

Kylo stepped back behind you, and he grabbed the back of your throat. He pulled your body away from the side of the bed, and towards the middle of the floor. "Crawl over to the table." He gestured to the table of ashes.

You shook your head from side to side.

"NOW!"

Slowly you crawled across the floor, feeling the glass tear into your skin. You knew you were going to have to dig it out of you later. You came upon the table, and you heard Kylo demand you put your head onto it. "What?" The words just came out.

"Fucking disobedient slut." Kylo growled, and grabbed ahold of your hair again. He yanked your body up a bit, and shoved your head down onto the top of the ash covered table.

Ashes puffed up against your face, and you could feel them go inside of you nose. Luckily your mouth had been closed so nothing went inside of it. You clenched your eyes closed as you laid splayed out over the top of the table.

Kylo let of your hair again, and that's when he caught the shininess from inside of your boots, and he tipped his head to the side pondering what it could be. He slipped his hand down your leg, and he grabbed a hold of the handle of the blade. He glared at it under his mask seeing that it was his. "You fucking little thief."

Your eyes shot open and you gulped. 'He found the blade'

"Yes I did bitch." Kylo looked your body over, and he figured he'd make good use of it. He placed the item he had in his hand into his pocket, and he pressed the tip of the blade to the fabric of your pants. He slowly applied pressure, and cut your fabric downwards in one swift motion. He did the same to the other side of your pants, and he grabbed the fabric ripping it off of your body, and tossed it to the side. He pressed the tip of the blade to the middle of your left ass cheek, and he slowly pressed it into the flesh. He looked to the side of your face to see your reaction. He watched as the more pressure he applied the more your lips started to quiver to fight back whimpers. He didn't like that. He kept the amount of pressure he had on your ass, and he dragged the blade down cutting the flesh open. He watched the blood trickle down your ass and down your bare legs, and he heard you yelp. "You think you can do whatever the fuck you want? You think you can just go through my stuff?"

"No. I'm sorry Kylo!" Your voice was shaky with terror. Your body tensed when he pulled the tip away from you, and then did the same exact thing to your other ass cheek.

Kylo shook his head, and he pulled the blade away. He let it drop to the floor with a clink and he reached into his pocket pulling the item he'd placed in there for safe keeping, out. He used his knee to shove your legs further apart, and he tipped his head down to look at your exposed sex. The blood dripping down your ass and legs, and your beautifully exposed pussy made his cock twitch inside of his pants. He stepped to you and he crouched down right behind you. He brought his hand to your pussy, and he turned the vibrating egg on. He slicked it back and forth over your clit, and opening, and pushed your folds side to side. He narrowed his eyes and he shoved the egg into your pussy hard. He used two fingers to guide it all the way inside of you, and he dragged his gloved fingers against your walls when he pulled them back out. He rose to his feet again, and took another step but towards your head.

You gasped when you felt the vibrations on your pussy and then again when Kylo shoved it inside of you. Your pussy tensed around the egg and his fingers, and you couldn't hold back the noise that built in your throat. It was a small mewl but Kylo had for sure heard it. You heard him step to you, and your eyes glanced up to his large body standing right in front of you. Your eyes moved up his large form and to his masked face. You wished you could see his face to read the emotions that were on it, if there were any. You adjusted the way your hands were out across the table in front of you, and the cuffs clinked together.

Kylo stared at you for a few seconds, and he brought his hand to his pants. He undid the zipper, and the button, and he reached behind his boxers and pulled out his cock. He brought the hand he'd used to free himself with to your mouth, and he brushed his fingers over your soft pink lips. "Suck them." He waited for you to oblige. When you did he groaned in approval. He slipped his leather gloved index and middle fingers in past your lips, and he wiggled them about. He couldn't feel if your tongue was moving against his fingers or not, honestly he didn't care. His other hand rose to his cock, and he started to stroke himself. He glanced towards your ass, and he could see your body shifting around a bit. "You're going to watch me touch myself. You're going to watch me make myself cum."

Your eyes widened and your jaw slacked a bit as he continued to move his fingers around inside of your mouth. Your feet kept lifting up from the ground as the vibrating egg deep inside of your pussy was driving you wild. You could feel your pussy becoming wetter and wetter the longer it was in there. Your eyes drifted to Kylo's groin where he was pumping his gloved hand up and down his large, needy length. You whimpered wanting it inside of you. Your thighs clenched together, and you pressed your legs together, to create more friction. You wanted to reach down and play with your clit while the egg vibrated inside of you. You wanted Kylo's thick, girthy, long hard cock pounding into your tight wet pussy while the egg was pressed to your clit. You wanted more.

Kylo watched as you squirmed on top of the table of ashes. He kept looking between your face and the lower half of your body that was continuously wiggling about. He shoved his fingers deeper into your throat until you were gagging and choking against them. "MM." He mused softly enjoying the way it felt when you did that. He drew his hand back making his fingers come out of your mouth a bit, and then shoved them right back in. He watched as your eyes filled with droplets of water and he moaned just a bit louder. His hand on his cock worked at himself quickly, and he could start to feel his orgasm slowly building.

Your body was starting to shake violently as you felt your own orgasm building. Your legs were grinding into one another. Your hips were moving back and forth into the table, and your cheeks had tears streaming down them. You continued to gag and choke on Kylo's fingers and you moaned and mewled against them in between gags and chokes.

Kylo looked your body over carefully and then your face. He could tell you were getting close to cumming, and he yanked his hand away from out of your mouth. He took a couple steps backwards, still stroking his cock, and he lowered himself back down to behind you. He slowly rose his free hand up to your legs, and he parted them. He ignored your whine of protest, and he brought his gloved fingers to your opening. He slowly worked them inside and he wrapped them around the egg. He tugged the egg out, and let it drop to the floor. He rose back to his feet, and stepped back over to your head. "You don't get to cum."

Your mouth stayed open as you stared up at him with pleading eyes. You'd literally almost were there when he'd reached up and taken the egg out and now your pussy was throbbing painfully in need. You pressed your legs back together and started grinding to try and get that friction and heat back.

"The only cum you get is mine." Kylo's hips rose upwards, and he pointed his cock right at your mouth. He stroked himself furiously as he brought himself over the edge and shot hot sticky ropes onto your lips and cheeks. He worked himself through his climax grunting loudly. He uncoiled his hand from around his length, and he took a step away from the table you were across contemplatively looking you up and down. He stepped back over to where the blade was on the floor and bent down and picked it up. He was still furious with you. He didn't think that was enough of a lesson for you. He glanced down at the blade in his grasp and then to your pussy. He got a very sick idea. He stepped back behind you, and he pressed the blade into your thigh. He dragged it upwards cutting the flesh open there as well and watched the blood trickle down. He slowly pulled it up to where your pussy was, and he ever so gently ran the tip back and forth over your clit.

Your body tensed at the contact of the cold metal against your sensitive nerve. You knew exactly what that was, and you immediately became fearful. 'What's he going to do with that?' Your mind immediately raced with all the possibilities he could do and you panicked internally.

Kylo watched as your muscles tightened, and your body stilled completely. He heard your thoughts and could sense your paranoia and panic. Good. That's he wanted. He wanted you to fear him. He wanted you to get it through your thick skull you couldn't just do whatever you wanted. He slowly brought the blade to your opening, and he slid it back and forth over your opening.

"Kylo what are you doing? Please don't do that." Your words were filled with fear.

Kylo' masked head peeked around your ass, and you glanced to your face. "One reason why I shouldn't shove this blade into your pussy?" He continued to trail it back and forth over your folds carefully. He watched as your lips started to quiver and tears come down your face again. He rolled his eyes under his mask, and he pulled the blade away from your pussy. He glanced back to between your legs. There was a part of him that would have loved to push the tip right inside and twist, but there was another part of him that knew it was fucked up and wrong, and you'd never forgive him. "Fine." Kylo dropped the blade at his side, and he pressed his hand back to your opening. He slipped two fingers in, and then slowly added another one. He could feel your walls clamping around him firmly, and he added another one.

"KYLO!"

"Shut the fuck up and take it slut." Kylo spread his fingers out inside of you the best he could and he slowly worked them further into you. He finally got it so he thumb was close enough to shove into you as well and he pushed as hard as he could forwards. He felt your pussy stretching against his entire hand now inside of you. He pushed it in just a bit further and he pulled it back. He started pumping into you increasing his pace more and more.

You clenched your eyes shut tightly, and the tears streamed out of the corners of them. There was no pleasure in what Kylo was doing to you now. All you felt was pain. Your pussy was throbbing hard against his leathered hand, and your whole abdomen felt like it was on fire when he started pumping it in and out of you. You could feel the cum on your face mixing with the tears and slowly moving downwards. You shuddered feeling another jolt of pain run throughout your body. 'That hurts Kylo. Please stop. Oh god. Please.'

Kylo kept up motions feeling his cock hardening in his pants again. He brought his other hand to his pants and undid them once again. He freed himself quickly, and he started stroking himself. He grunted rubbing his thumb over the top and glazing his glove with his pre-cum. He glanced back to his hand pumping into your pussy. He heard your thoughts but he ignored them. This was your punishment.. One he knew that wouldn't cause you too much damage, but one he was sure you weren't going to forget. He continued working his cock up and down. When he got close to his orgasm again, he pulled his hand back, and glanced at your pussy to see how stretched out he'd made you. He smirked under his mask when he saw how much larger your tight little hole had become. He rose up to his feet, and he shoved himself to your opening. He grabbed ahold of your hips, and he started fucking into you. He was surprised that your walls still gripped around his cock as he started fucking into your core. He let out a loud grunt chasing his orgasm.

Your eyes opened when his hand ripped out from you, and you heard him fumbling around behind you. You'd glanced backwards quickly only to see him taking the place of his hand. When his cock slipped inside of you, you gasped.

Kylo looked to your face, and he rose one hand up, and ran the hand that had been violating your pussy moments before over your lips and your cheeks. He collected the cum and the tears that were trickling down your face, and he coated his gloved fingers in it. He brought it to your mouth and he shoved them between your lips. "Clean it."

Your mouth closed around his fingers again, and you obliged, flicking your tongue out and around the gloved digits. You let your tongue fall back down in your mouth when you opted they were clean, but Kylo didn't remove them from your mouth. In fact, he started pumping them back and forth in your mouth matching the pace his cock was going in. Once again you choked and gagged against it.

Kylo grunted loudly, and he completely froze when he shot his seed deep into you. You felt his body shaking against your ass and his fingers had stopped pumping into your mouth. Your eyes were glossy, and dazed. Your body couldn't take anymore. Between the pain and the wounds you had from your accident with the glass shelves, and the orgasm denial, and him fucking you with his hand, and now this, you were spent.

Kylo pulled his fingers from your mouth, and he pulled his cock out of you. He glanced down to your face, and he smirked under his mask seeing how done you were. He felt victorious. He saw more tears coming down your face, and he growled. "Stop crying bitch."

"Fuck you."

"Excuse me?" Kylo tucked his cock back into his pants, and he stepped to the front of the table where your face was. He crouched down and he inched his masked face to right in front of yours.

Your eyes locked onto his mask, and you could hear crackling through the modulator as he breathed heavily through it. You narrowed your eyes, and you spoke sternly. "I said fuck you. You're a monster."

"Yes I am. Don't you ever forget that. Get the fuck up and get cleaned up. We're needed on the bridge." Kylo rose back to his feet, and made his way to his closet. He needed to change his gloves. He couldn't go to see Hux with pussy and cum covered fingers. He slipped the gloves off, and dropped them on the floor behind him. He reached towards the small dresser in the left hand corner, and he grabbed a fresh, clean pair of black leather gloves. He tugged them on and when he turned back around and still saw you spread out over the table, he growled. "I fucking said get up."

"No." You retorted back harshly. You didn't care if it made Kylo mad. The last thing you wanted was to go anywhere. You needed medical attention. Badly. You needed those pieces of glass pulled out of your skin, and your wounds cleaned up. You needed to be looked at by a doctor to make sure you weren't permanently damaged.

Kylo slowly strode across the room back to the table. He grabbed onto the hand cuffs and yanked your body up off of the table of ashes. "Why?"

"I need to go to the med bay."

"You're fine." Kylo's masked head slowly moved from your face, and then slowly down your body taking in the details of your injuries. He knew the cuts he'd made on your ass would heal in a couple days. He didn't realize just how bad the wounds on your knees and shins were until he actually took the time to look at it. He let out a deep exhale of breath, and he used the force to unhook the cuffs from your wrists. He took a hold of them, and he stepped around you towards the bed. He placed them into the box, and he turned back around. He walked over to where the egg on the floor was, and he picked it up. He needed to clean it. He'd do it later. He walked back over to the bed, and placed it into the box. He shut the box, and grabbed ahold of it. He walked back over to the closet, and lowered it to the floor. He rose back up, and he grabbed his cloak, and spun on his heels. He silently walked over to you, and wrapped it around your shoulders covering your body up with it. He tucked the two ends together and he finally spoke. "Fine. Go to the med bay. As soon as your done, come back here."

You were shocked to hear Kylo's words now. Your hands rose up to grab the inside of the cloak to keep it closed and you started towards the door. You paused waiting for it to hiss open, and you glanced over your shoulder at him. There was something uncommunicated between you, and you smiled weakly at him as if to say thank you. You slowly turned back to the door, and made your way out into the corridor and to the med bay.


	6. Chapter 6

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary.

-Enjoy! Comments/feedback is encouraged, and votes are nice too! Thank you all so much.

"Oh hello." A male with shoulder length black hair that was blonde and chilling blue eyes cooed as he stepped around the nurses desk. He looked you up and down and recognized the cloak instantly. "What are you here for dear?"

Slowly you unwrapped the cloak from around your body, and showed him your glass filled shins and knees. The male nurse gasped, and he wrapped an arm around your back, and motioned for you to follow him. He led you through a black door that hissed open, and a smile crossed over his gentle baby like features. "Take a seat on the bed please."

You slowly made your way over to the side of the bed, and you lowered your ass down onto it. You were careful about it since your ass was still sore, and cut up and bleeding. Your pussy was throbbing intensely. You gasped through gritted teeth and your eyes locked onto him as he walked over to the counter top and grabbed a dark red hospital gown. He extended his hand with it inside of it to you.

"Please put this on. I'll come back in to get you taken care of." He turned on his heels, and he stepped out of the room.

You glanced down at the red gown, and you sighed. You slowly rose back to your feet, leaving the cloak on the bed, and you grabbed your shirt, and tugged it off. You pulled the gown on and tied the strings around your neck. You sat back down and waited for the nurse to return. When he had after a few minutes he had an armful of supplies in them. He sauntered over to the countertop and placed the items down on top of it. He pulled out some triple antibiotic ointment, some bandages, some packaged sewing needles, thread, and some iodine solution to clean your wounds. He grabbed the small plastic bucket he had carried the items in and turned on the sink. He filled it about halfway up, and the grabbed the iodine solution and dropped a couple droplets into the water. He placed it back down, and he grabbed the soft clothes he had. He carried the items over to you and placed them down onto a metal tray that was on wheels. He wheeled it over to the side of your bed, and he glanced down at your shins. He sighed forgetting he needed a pair of tweezers to extract the pieces of glass from your skin.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay."

The nurse returned a few moments later with tweezers in his hands. He crouched down in front of you, and he grabbed your upper thigh gently pulling your leg towards him. His eyes moved over the mess taking in the details. He placed the tweezers up on the metal tray and he grabbed one of the many soft clothes and dipped it into the water, and brought it down to your knee. He gently grazed it over, and wiped off all the blood. He moved it down being extra careful after he'd heard you gasp at initial contact.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Your hands gripped the sides of the hospital bed as he continued to clean down the expansion of your leg. You didn't know what solution he'd used to help clean the wounds but it made a light brown tint appear on your skin. You could feel the slightest burning sensation and you gritted your teeth.

He quickly moved to the other leg, still being extra gentle and careful. He pulled the cloth away, and he placed it off to the side of his supplies. He grabbed a new cloth, dipped it in the water, and started cleaning the leg he had a hold of. When he was finished he placed that cloth onto the other one, and grabbed a dry cloth, and patted both legs dry. Now he could actually see what was going on because there wasn't any dried blood, or wet blood blocking his line of vision. He reached up and placed the cloth onto the other two. He grabbed the tweezers once more, and slowly grabbed ahold of the largest glass piece there was. The piece was about the size of his index finger and it was wedged in as far as it would go. He had to wiggle it a bit to get it loose, and he slowly pulled it out. Blood trickled down from the wound, and he looked up to your face to see if you were alright.

"Ow."

"Sorry. That was the biggest piece. The rest shouldn't hurt so bad. Hopefully." His words were kind, and compassionate. He placed the piece of glass onto the tray, and went back to removing the other pieces. After every piece he removed he'd look up to you to make sure you were doing alright. "Let me know if this is too much for you."

"It's fine. Just hurry up please." You didn't want to be there all day. The sooner he got this done, the sooner he could get to what was really important, your pussy and your ass.

The blond haired nurse finished removing the glass from one leg, and he placed the tweezers down onto the tray again, and he grabbed a new cloth, and dipped it into the water. He wiped up the new blood that appeared, and he repeated the process he'd done previously. He looked the wounds over seeing if any of them needed to be sewed, and he decided he just needed to use a butterfly on the biggest wound. He reached up for the ointment and he put a small dab on it. He placed the ointment back onto the tray, and he grabbed the packages of bandages. He pulled out one of the butterfly bandages, and he placed it over one side of the wound. He pushed the skin together, and put the other end down. He continued to put bandages on the wounds, and he finally was done with that leg. He looked up to your face again and he cocked his head to the side. "Are you okay?"

"You can stop asking me. I'm fine." You realized how bitter you sounded, and you immediately felt bad. "I'm sorry. I'm just in a lot of pain."

"Where?" The blonde haired male rose to his feet slowly.

"My pussy, and my ass."

"Oh." His cheeks turned red, and he looked you up and down. "What's wrong with them?"

You rose from the bed sheepishly, and you turned around. The hospital gown was split open in the back, and the fabric barely covered your body. You reached behind you and pulled the fabric aside so he could see the wounds on your ass, and legs.

"Oh my." He frowned seeing how deep they were. "Those might need stitches. May i?"

"Of course." You replied.

The male lowered himself down behind you to get a better view of the cuts, and he sighed. "Yup. They need stitches. Can you bend over the bed please?" He straightened his body back out, and he turned to the tray. He unwrapped the needle, and he grabbed the thread. He quickly put it together, and he gently started working on your left side. He pushed the needle into your skin and he felt you tense up. "Try to relax."

"I'm trying." You whined grabbing onto the other end of the hospital bed tightly. You clenched your eyes shut, and tried to ignore the pain. He finished a lot quicker with the first side than you had expected. He moved to the other side, and again you winced when he pushed the needle into your skin. "Ow."

"Sorry dear." He replied trying to move quickly but gently. He finished up in no time, and he placed the supplies onto the tray. "Now what's wrong with your pussy?"

"The Commander shoved his entire hand into me." You said it so casually and you heard him gasp behind you. You glanced over your shoulder, and your eyebrows knitted together. "What?" He looked like he'd just seen a ghost. His face had lost all color, and his eyes were huge.

"Uhm, i-" He stammered to find the words to respond to your statement. He blinked and he snapped out of his daze. He glanced down between your legs, and he moved his face closer to get a better look. "Can you turn back over and sit on the bed with your legs open so I can get a better look?"

"Yup." You sighed, and shoved yourself up. You slowly sat onto the bed, and you spread your legs apart so he could see. You tugged the hospital gown up, and your cheeks brightened with a red color as he moved into between your legs. You watched him attentively, and you saw him make a face. "What?"

"I see some redness and swelling, but it should go away. I'll give you something for the pain." He rose to his feet, and he turned towards the white cupboard with a glass door on the wall. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. He shoved one key into the lock, and twisted. He reached up and pulled out a small bottle of pills. He opened it up, and he walked over to you. He dropped two into your hand. "Take these for now. I'll set up a script for you to take whenever you feel like you need to." He closed the bottle, and moved back over to the cupboard. He placed it inside, and he shut the door. He'd forgot to lock it. "I'll be right back. I'm going to see if we've got any of numbing gel." He exited the room again. You glanced down at the pills and popped them into your mouth, and swallowed them without water.

Your eyes darted over to the cupboard full of various medicine. Your mind was racing with devious ideas, and you jumped to your feet. You hurried over to the cupboard and your eyes moved over every single bottle and vile that was in there. There was a variation of different pain meds, different sedatives, and there was a bottle of that had a hazard symbol on it and your curiosity peaked. You grabbed a couple bottles of sedatives, and a couple different bottles of pain pills, and the bottle with the hazard symbol on it, and you glanced to the door to make sure the nurse wasn't coming back yet. You frantically glanced around looking for a place to hide the bottles. You hurried back over to the bed, and shoved them into the cloak wrapping them up in the fabric. Kylo wanted to play dirty? You'd play dirty. He wanted to hurt you? You'd hurt him.

The blonde haired male stepped back into the room with a tube in his hand. He grinned, and he walked over to you. "You can rub this on there. It'll make it numb, but it'll help with the pain."

"Do you happen to have any extra clothes I can borrow?" You gestured down to your unclothed groin.

"I'll go see if we've got any extra clothes in the back." He turned and exited the room again. He returned with a pair of black baggy sweatpants, and he handed them to you. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. May i ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"What's The Commander look like under his mask? I've only ever seen him with it on." He had been curious. Everyone was curious. Kylo rarely walked around the ship without his mask on. He shifted from foot to foot.

You slipped the sweatpants on, and you sighed as you stood there before him. "Honestly, he's handsome. He's too handsome for his own good, but I don't think he knows it." You grabbed your shirt, and tugged it back down over you.

"Oh." The male replied with mild curiousness. He wanted to ask more questions but he knew he shouldn't. "If you need anything, please don't hesitate to come back to see me. I'd like to check on your stitches in a couple days."

"Okay." You turned to the bed, and your face scrunched together. You bent down, tucking the cloak together carefully as not to drop any of the items you'd stolen out of it, and you took it into your arms. You started towards the door and the nurse followed. As you walked past the nurses desk you glanced to him once more. "Thank you for your kindness."

"Not a problem. Have a good day." He watched as you walked away.

You made your way down the corridor hurriedly. You didn't want him to figure out you'd taken things, and stop you. You glanced down to the cloak and smirked. Kylo was about to in for a treat. You stopped at the door to his quarters, and when they hissed open you peered inside to make sure he wasn't there. You hurried across his bedroom, and to the desk. You placed the cloak down, and unraveled it. You grabbed the bottle that said hazard and you looked it over slowly. You pulled the top off and smelled it. It smelt kind of like flowers. "What are you? What do you do?"

You heard footsteps approaching from the other side of the door, and you quickly grabbed the bottles, and dashed over to Kylo's bed. You lowered yourself onto your knees, and shoved the bottles under the bed. You'd just stood back up when the door hissed open and Kylo stepped into the room. You turned to face him. You could tell immediately he wasn't in a good mood. "How'd it go?"

"How'd it go for you?" He replied back bitterly. He brought his hands up to the sides of his mask, and he yanked it over. He placed it hard down onto the table of ashes, and he strode across the room to you. He grabbed ahold of your throat, and threw you down onto the bed. He climbed up onto you, and he lowered his mouth to your neck. "Scratch that. I don't care." His other hand roughly grabbed ahold of your breast, and he squeezed hard.

You whimpered softly, and you tried to wiggle out from his grasp. "Ky-"

"Commander, sir or Master. Those are the only things you're allowed to call me." He knew you'd probably forgotten that since your memory had been partially wiped. His hand slowly trailed down your stomach, and he sank his teeth into your neck hard. He sucked the skin into his mouth.

Your eyes widened realizing what was about to happen, and your body tensed. "Commander, i'm still in pain."

Kylo seemingly ignored your words. He continued to suck and bite at your neck, and his hand slipped down to between your legs, and he rubbed the side of his hand against your clit. He had his groin pressed to your leg, and his cock was growing inside of his pants. He pulled his mouth off your neck briefly to speak. "I don't care. I just had a very bad meeting and I need to relieve some stress." He moved his hand away from your groin, and he shoved his body up. He positioned himself to between your legs, and he looked to your face. "Don't you want to cum?"

You thought about it for a minute, and your lips turned down in a pout. "I do, but I hurt. I'm waiting for the medicine to kick in."

"All the medicine you need is right here." Kylo grimaced, and he tugged the gloves off his hands one by one. He tossed them over the side of the bed, and he tugged his tunic off. His eyes flashed with danger and lust when he threw that off the bed too. His muscles rippled when he moved his hands down to his pants. He slowly undid them, and he climbed off of the bed quickly. He shoved them down, and kicked them off to the side. The boxers were next. He stood at the end of the bed now, completely naked, completely muscular and completely fucking hot. He looked to your body, and he used the force to lift you up off the bed, and tugged your shirt over the top of your head, and tossed it aside. He then removed your pants, and lowered you back to the bed.

Your eyes traveled up and down his enormously large body, and your pussy was throbbing for an entirely different reason now. Your eyes landed on his groin and you swiped your tongue out over your lip seeing how hard he was.

"Look me in the face and tell me you don't want me to fuck the life out of that tight little pusyy." Kylo grinned knowing you couldn't. You wanted him just as badly as he wanted you. He climbed back onto the bed, and he placed his hands on either side of your head, hovering his face above yours. He slowly worked his cock up between your thigh and to your opening. He rose his hips a bit and rubbed the tip back and forth over your clit. "Tell your Commander what you want."

Your eyes stared up into his, and your lips parted slightly. You were about to say something but Kylo's lips pursed together and he gathered a wad of spit, and let it fall from his lips onto yours.

"Lick it up."

Your tongue instinctively flicked out of your mouth and you swiped up his spit. You brought your tongue back into your mouth, and you swallowed it. Your body arched into his as he continued to brush against your clit with his cock. You whimpered softly.

"Come on," He lowered his head down to your neck again and put his mouth to your ear. "Tell me what you want my pet."

"I want you to fuck me."

"I know you do. What else do you want?" Kylo slowly licked the length of your ear and he grunted softly into it. His hot breath kissed your skin, and it made your shudder.

You closed your eyes and you could feel your body getting warmer and warmer. "I want to cum."

"What do we say?"

"Please?"

"Please what?" Kylo's hips lowered and he teased your opening with the head of his cock now. He groaned at how wet you were.

"Please commander."

"Mmm. Good pet." He lined his cock up with your opening, and he slowly pushed inside of you. Inch by inch he pushed inside of you agonizingly slow. When he was all the way inside of you, he stilled. "Did you learn your lesson today pet?"

"Yes Commander."

Kylo groaned as his cock twitched inside of you rapidly. He could feel that your pussy had gone back to being super tight. "Good. I wouldn't want to have to punish you again." That was a lie. He would have loved to punish you again. He had a strange feeling that wasn't going to be the last punishment he gave you. He hadn't snuffed out the fire inside of you. Not yet. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to. Honestly it was one of the reasons he was so enthralled with you. You were unpredictable like him. He slowly rocked his hips back, and stopped when he was almost completely out of you.

Your hips pushed up into him trying to get him back inside of you. "Commander..."

"Shh." Kylo brought a hand to your mouth, and he slowly pushed his cock back into you all the way to the base. He ground his hips around a bit, and then he pulled back again. He repeated this over and over. He knew it was driving you crazy. It was driving him crazy too. He slowly started to increase his pace. He kept increasing it little by little and he sucked at your neck again.

You moaned against his hand, and your body kept lifting up off the bed and into him to match his thrusts. You felt yourself getting wetter and wetter as he increased his pace, and the pain you'd been feeling was replaced with pleasure. It still hurt, but the pleasure was more powerful. Your head tipped back a bit into the bed and you closed your eyes. Kylo's mouth on your neck felt so good. His cock in you felt so good. He felt so good. 'Fuck. He's so hot.'

Kylo grinned against your neck, and he let out a small moan. He finally got so he had a deep, and hard pace inside of it. It wasn't super fast, but it was fast enough. He wiggled a bit, and he knew he'd found your g-spot when you moaned loudly against the hand on your lips. "You want to cum on my cock pet?" He felt your head nod in response. "Then cum." He kept the position he had to bring you over the edge, and when you had he grunted loudly. Your head moved from side to side under his hand, and your hips bucked wildly into his. He felt your pussy throbbing hard, and fast, and he loved it. He loved you writhing under him. He loved the way you sounded when you came. His pace didn't falter as you rode your climax cloud. He continued to suck your neck and he grunted softly.

Your head was clouded with a pleasure daze. Your eyes were fixated on the ceiling as Kylo slowly started to pound into your core faster and faster as he chased his own orgasm. The pills the nurse had given you must of kicked in because you didn't feel any pain. In fact your whole body felt like it was melting, and getting tingly. You smiled under the hand still on your mouth enjoying the euphoria you were feeling.

Kylo finally reached his climax, and he shuddered on top of you. His moans were loud and right into your ear. "Fuck. I love this pussy." He collapsed on top of you, and he pulled his hips up, and his cock out of you. He rolled onto his side, and lowered the hand off of your neck, and down onto your chest.

You slowly turned your head to look to him, and you saw how his whole demeanor had changed. You twisted your body so you could face him.

Kylo's eyes looked into yours and he noticed how glossy they were. "Are you high? You look fucked up.."

"Oh yeaah.." Your eyes fluttered open and shut. You nestled your head down into the pillow, and you smiled widely again.

"Pet." Kylo sighed.You needed sleep. You needed to sleep off the effects of your med, and you needed to heal from his punishment. He could use a nap to be honest. After the day he'd just had, a nap sounded nice. He shut his eyes.

You weren't sure how long you'd fallen asleep for but when you opened your eyes you were staring right at Kylo who was passed the fuck out. You stared for a minute trying to wake up all the way, and you could hear the softest snores coming from him. You grabbed his arm, and slipped it off of you, and lowered it onto his side, and you inched down the bed. You quietly and carefully climbed off his bed, and you rose to your feet. You glanced back at him making sure you hadn't woken him. You felt your heart drop when he mumbled something incoherent, and he rolled over onto his other side. You watched him for a few minutes and when you decided it was safe, you slowly walked around the bed. You grabbed your clothes, and you quickly put them on. You lowered yourself to your knees, and reached underneath Kylo's bed pulling out the bottles you'd stolen earlier. You were careful not to make too much noise, and you rose back to your feet. You shoved every bottle except the one with the hazard symbol on it into the baggy pockets of your pants, and you glanced the bottle up and down. You twisted the cap off, and you turned back to Kylo's bed. You leaned over him, and you stood there for a long time waiting for him to open his mouth.

Kylo rolled onto his back, still knocked out, and he muttered something in his sleep. You took the only chance you were probably going to have, and lowered the bottle to right above his parted lips. You tipped it up and managed to pour a good amount into his mouth before he gagged, and his eyes shot open. You stared into his eyes and he reached his hand up and grabbed your wrist. He gripped it so tight that you dropped the bottle. The contents spilled all over Kylo's bed at his side, and he forced himself upwards. He spit out whatever remained in his mouth that you'd poured into his mouth and he glared at you. "What the fuck was that?" His other hand reached out for the bottle and he brought it up so he could see it. He saw the hazard symbol, and he looked back to you. "Poison? You just poisoned me? You little-" He choked again feeling his throat tightening up, and his grip on your hand loosened.

You blinked in utter shock, and you stepped back away from the bed. You watched as he continued to choke and gag, and he fumbled to his feet. You continued to walk backwards as Kylo moved towards you. He kept almost stumbling, and his eyes glossed over. You glanced over your shoulder to see where you were backing up to, and pivoted your body so you were going towards the door.

"Fucking," Kylo choked again. "Bitch." His hands clenched into fists as his side, and he was slowly feeling his control slipping. Whatever you just poisoned him with with working quickly, and he was becoming extremely dizzy. His chest was getting tight, and he could barely breath. "I'll ." He paused. "Kill." His lips curled up into a snarl. "You."

You swallowed hard still moving backwards.

Kylo's body collapsed onto the floor in front of you, and he could barely lift his head up to look at you.

"I'm sorry." As he was dying in front of you there was a part of you that felt bad, but you were only surviving. You spun on your heels and the door hissed open. You dashed out of his room, and down the corridor. You weren't paying any attention as your mind was racing as you ran and you ran right into someone who came around the corner. You got sent plummeting to the ground, and you glanced up to see who it was.

Hux also got sent to the ground and he sneered looking up to see who had been stupid enough to run into him. When he saw you, his eyes widened and he scampered back to his feet. "You're supposed to be gone."

"Trust me. I'm on my way." You hurried to your feet, and you brushed past him running down the corridor towards the bay.

Hux watched as you ran away, and he glanced down the corridor where you had just come from. Kylo's room. He gritted his teeth, and he stomped down the corridor to Kylo's room. When the doors hissed open he saw Kylo on the floor. He gasped, and he rushed over to Kylo's side. "What happened?"

"Poison." Was all Kylo had the strength to say. He was dying. A lot quicker than he thought he was going to. His half-lidded eyes looked up to Hux's. "Help."

Hux brought the commlink to his mouth and he ordered for the nurse and troopers to come to Kylo's quarters. He shook his head. "I hate to say it but I told you so."

Kylo rolled his eyes slowly, and then he shut them.

The nurse and the troopers came rushing into Kylo's room, and the blonde haired male crouched beside Kylo. "What happened?" He saw how weak kylo was and he glanced to Hux.

"Poison."

The blonde hair male nurse's eyes widened realizing that this was his fault. He realized he hadn't locked the cupboard and that you had taken the poison out from the cupboard. "Get him to the med bay. Now." He rose to his feet, and he watched as the troopers picked Kylo up off of the floor and carried him out of his room. "Where is she?"

"She's gone. I think." Hux replied not caring for your where abouts. Honestly he was glad you were leaving and he hoped you followed through with it. He wasn't about to stop you.

"I see." The nurse pursed his lips together and he exited Kylo's room, and hurried down to the med bay. When he got there he motioned for the troopers to bring Kylo into one of the empty rooms, and the obliged. He hurried to behind the nurses station, and he unlocked another glass cupboard and pulled out little glass vile of a clear substance. The antidote. He grabbed a package syringe, and he made sure to lock it this time before he hurried back around the desk and to the room Kylo was in. He unwrapped the needle, shoved it into the top of the antidote vile, and he filled the needle up. He grabbed Kylo's arm, and he shoved it into it. His eyes landed on his face to see if it was working. He was sure it was going to.

Kylo's eyes slowly opened as the antidote coursed through his bloodstream. He could literally feel himself getting better little by little. He looked to the nurse, and then to Hux. "Find her. Lock the ship down!"

Hux's brow furrowed together. "Commander, I don't think-"

"I didn't fucking ask what you thought General. Find her. She's going to fucking die." Kylo's tone was dark. He looked up to the ceiling and he shut his eyes. Even though the antidote was working, he felt like absolute garbage. Without looking to the nurse Kylo asked. "How long will I feel like shit?"

"It's going to be at least a day. Your body just experienced severe trauma. It kicked into over time trying to fight off the poison. I'll need to keep you here for observation." The blonde haired nurse said with a bit of fear seeping from them.

"I want that bitch found, and I want her brought to me."

"Yes Sir." The nurse frowned knowing that you were in big trouble.

Hux had exited the room, and walked past the nurses desk. He stormed through the corridor towards the bay. He approached a couple of troopers with a scowl across his face. "Where is she?"

"She's gone General. She took one of the TIE fighters."

Hux's eyes widened knowing Kylo was going to be livid. "Did you not lock the ship down?"

The two troopers both shifted on their feet nervously.

"Insolent." Hux glanced to the exit of the bay, and he knew this wasn't going to be good news to tell Kylo. As much as he didn't want you here, he knew Kylo wasn't going to let it go. He'd have to tell Snoke. Snoke would take care of it. Now he'd for sure kill you. He rolled his eyes and made his way back out of the bay back towards the med bay. When he stepped into Kylo's room, he slowly approached the side of the bed. "She's gone."

"Get the Knights here. They're going hunting." Kylo replied without opening his eyes, or looking at Hux.

"Commander..."

"NOW!" Kylo's voice echoed throughout the entire room and it made both the nurse and Hux's body jolt.

"Yes Commander." Hux retorted with terror dripping off of his words. Once again he exited the med bay, and made his way to the command center. When he got into the room, he glanced to the engineers who were working tediously on their own things. "Get the Knights of Ren on."

"General?" One of the engineers turned their head to Hux confused.

"Do it."

The engineer nodded his head slowly, and he pressed a couple buttons. A hologram of Vicrul appeared in front of Hux in the air. "General Hux."

"Vicrul. The Commander would like you to retrieve someone for him."

Vicrul tipped his masked head to the side. "Who?"

"She's a Spice Runner. Her name is Y/N. She just stole one of our TIE fighters. Should be easy to track."

"We're on it." Vicrul didn't wait for Hux to say anything else. He shut the communications off, and he glanced around The Night Buzzard at the other Knights. "We're going hunting."


	7. Chapter 7

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary, drug/alcohol use.

-Enjoy! Comments/feedback is encouraged, and votes are nice too! Thank you all so much.

You sped away from Kylo's ship as fast as you could. You didn't even think about it. When you'd gotten into the bay there was a group of troopers in the corner, and you slinked along the wall towards the closest TIE fighter to you. By the time they'd realized you were there, it'd already been too late. You'd started it up, and took off as quickly as you could. You shoved the lever up and you sped through space. Your heart was beating as fast as it ever had, and you could feel the anxiety coursing through you. 'I made it.'

Poe and Mando had slowed down their speed through space as they got closer and closer to their destination. Mando's eyes narrowed as he saw a TIE fighter whipping towards them.

Poe saw it too and he narrowed his eyes. He shifted a bit in the chair behind Mando, and he leaned his head down to get a better look at who was flying it. Both the men's eyes stayed locked onto the ship as you sped past them. "That was Y/N!"

"Oh?" Mando turned his beskar covered head to Poe and he pulled the steering wheel down hard. The ship spun around hard, and he started following after the fighter. His hand ran over the control panel, and he pressed a button. He linked his communications into the fighters and he spoke clearly. "Y/N?"

"Who's this?" You'd been completely oblivious to the fact that it was Poe and Mando that you just passed. You just sped past them carelessly. They weren't shooting at you, they must not have been hostile or anyone working for Kylo. You'd heard the ship getting closer to you and you knew they were following you.

"It's Poe!" Poe spoke with mild excitement.

"POE!? Is that really you?! You came back for me?" You were shocked that he had actually found someone to bring him to Kylo's ship. A smile spread across your face. It warmed your heart that Poe was willing to risk his life to try and save you.

"How did you escape? Did Kylo let you go?"

"No. I don't want to talk about this on here? Let's get as far away from The Supremacy as we can."

"Agreed. We'll head to-"

"Don't say it. I don't know if they can hear us here. Just lead the way. I've got to cut off the transmissions. You should do the same." You pressed disconnect, and you turned off the system completely. You slowed your speed down so The Razor Crest could pass you, and you followed it through the galaxy. Your eyes widened when you saw the bright glow from the planet ahead of you. As your TIE fighter and the Razor crest got closer and closer to the planet, you saw the Ecumenopolis. The planets surface was completely overrun with urban sprawl. You skillfully maneuvered the Fighter around to avoid collision with passerbys. You followed the Razor Crest around large sky high buildings, and in between smaller buildings. Where the hell was this place? It was so full of life. You saw the Razor Crest land onto a platform, and you lowered the TIE fighter next to it. You shut the fighter off, and you climbed out of the ship. When your feet planted onto the ground, the bottles in your pants pocket clattered against one another, and your face flushed. You'd forgotten about them. You looked to the back of the Razor Crest, and you saw Poe and Mando coming out of the back. Your face lit up with joy when you saw Poe, and you ran over to him. You wrapped your arms around him tightly, and you nuzzled your face into his leather jacket.

Poe was almost thrown off balance when you hugged him, and he smiled wrapping his arms around your body tightly. "I'm glad you're okay." He rested his chin on the top of your head.

Mando looked on the both of you, and he turned his helmeted head around, taking in the details and the hustle and bustle of the city. "We should get out of sight. We'll be able to stay here for a little bit, but we've got to come up with a plan."

You unraveled your arms from around Poe, and you rose your head up looking the beskar covered man up and down. You noticed his accent, and sultry it sounded. Your eyes moved up and down his body slowly. He emitted power. Similar to Kylo but in a different way. Your eyes locked onto his silver and black helmet and you stared right into where his eyes were behind it. 'Who is this?'

"I agree." Poe's hands lowered to his sides, and he let out a deep exhale of breath looking around. There were all sorts of ships and air speeders whipping in all the directions around the platform. He was enthralled with how thriving this planet was. He'd never been here, and he was interested to explore a bit.

Mando noticed you staring right at him, and it made him a bit uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, and he side glanced to Poe. "Follow me."

"You've been here before?" You stepped in front of Poe, and to Mando's side.

Poe shook his head at your eagerness. 'Here we go.' He could already tell you were interested in Mando, and honestly, it kind of hurt his feelings. He sighed, and followed behind the both of you down the stairs that winded up to the platform, and down into the center of the city. He stayed silent as the three of you walked through the city, and past a sea of people. "Are you sure we're safe here?"

"Yes." Mando weaved in and out of the swarm of people walking in both directions. He lead you and Poe up the streets, around buildings, and he stopped abruptly when he was standing in front of a dark brown metal door. "Please try to keep it together. The people in here won't hesitate to kill you." With that said, Mando turned back to the door, and it opened. The loud eruption of cackles, laughs, and conversation surrounded the three of you as you slowly entered the cantina.

Poes head slowly looked from side to side, and he got a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. A knot. A twist. Something. He suddenly felt nauseous and his nostrils flared at the smell of something indescribable. "What is that?"

"You don't want to know." Mando responded softly. He had slight paranoia about how Poe was going to act. He made his way over to a small round table that had four chairs placed around it, and he took a seat in the corner so he could see the entire cantina clearly.

You took the seat next to Mando, and you looked him up and down curiously. "So what's your name?"

"Mando." Poe had taken the seat across the table from the two of you, and he rose his elbows onto it, and cupped his hands together. He lowered his chin down into them, and his big brown eyes narrowed at you. "I want to know how the hell you got away. I thought you submitted to The First Order, and to Kylo." His tone was harsh and bitter. Jealous almost.

Your face turned bright red, and you slowly rotated your head to Poe. Your lips curled up into a scowl. "I poisoned him and got away."

Both Mando and Poe looked at you now. You could feel their gazes on you intensely, and you sighed.

"Great. So he's for sure going to be hunting you down. Unless he's dead."

"I'm pretty sure I'm good. When I saw him last he was dying on the floor." Though the words came out harsh, you felt bad about it. As you thought about how you'd left Kylo to die your heart felt like it got heavy and lowered into your chest. "I need a drink.. You guys want anything?"

Poe's face scrunched together. He inhaled sharply at your words. Once again that impending doom filled inside of him. He lifted his hands out of his hands, and he lowered his arms to his sides. "I do."

"Alright." You glanced to Mando and rose a brow up. "You want anything?"

"Sure."

You pushed yourself back from the table, and you rose to your feet. You moved through the cantina and skillfully moved through the sea of different species of people. You'd seen lots of different species in your travels but the group that was in here made you uncomfortable. You got up to the bar, and a pink colored twi'lek man turned around to face you.

"What can I get you?"

"Your strongest drink please?" Your hand brushed over your thigh, and you hit the bottles in your pocket again. You blushed and you glanced down to your pocket. You slowly looked back over to the table where Mando and Poe were, and you crept your hand into your pocket. You pulled one of the bottles out, and you turned your body towards the opposite direction of the two men. Your other hand rose, and twisted off the top to the bottle of pills. You tipped the bottle upwards and a couple pink pills spilled out onto your palm. You swiftly put the cap back on and shoved it back into your pocket. You quickly shoved the pills into your mouth, and turned back to the bar. You grabbed the small glass cup the twi'lek had placed onto the bar in front of you, and you sipped it. You swallowed the booze, and the pills down, and you let out an exasperated sigh when you felt it glide down your throat. You sipped at the glass of sweet nectar, and you gasped when you felt someones hand smack your ass cheek. Your eyes narrowed, and you turned your head to your right where you heard the assailant step. You face washed over with disgust when you saw a man a smooth grey-green face, no nose, and red-orange eyes staring at you with a smug smirk across his face.

"Hello gorgeous. Haven't seen you around before. Want to come up to my room?" He rose a black robed hand up and gestured to the stairs in the back of the cantina.

You finished the drink you had in your hand, and you slammed it down onto the top of the bar. You rolled your eyes, and stared at his face. Your hands clenched into fists, and you lunged your right one forwards to punch him. Your hand slammed into something, but it wasn't the Neimodian's face. It was Mando's gloved hand.

"I wouldn't. He's royalty on his planet." Mando was standing between the two of you, and he lowered your fist down. He turned to look at the Neimodian, and he sighed heavily under his helmet. "Get out of here."

The gray-green creature made an incoherent noise, and he scampered off into the sea of people.

Your eyes rolled again, and you turned back to the bar. "Another please."

Mando stepped to your side, and he looked at your face. He watched as the twi'lek hurried to give you another drink, and you chugged it down. "Are you sure that's a good combination?"

"What do you mean?" You didn't bother to look at him. You took the last sip of the booze, and placed the glass down again. Your body was starting to get warm as the booze was starting to kick in, and you could feel the meds mixing with it.

Mando's hand flew up to the pocket of your pants, and he shoved it inside. He grabbed the first bottle he felt against his gloved fingers, and he pulled it out. He shook the bottle a bit, and he tipped his helmet covered head to the side. "These."

"Give those back now!" Your eyes flashed with anger. You swiftly rotated your body on the stool and you glared at his helmet. "Now Mando."

"Why? What are they for?"

"I'm in pain. Give them."

"Take them." Mando stepped back a couple steps, and he gripped onto the bottle tightly.

"This isn't fucking funny Mando. Give them. I need them."

"You took these didn't you?" As you rose to your feet he could hear more bottles rattling around in your pants pockets. He shook his head, continuing to back up through the cantina. "If you need them so bad, come and get them." He wasn't trying to be an ass. He didn't believe in pills. He didn't think they were good for anyone. He believed the only reason Doctors gave them to people was to get them addicted so they'd keep coming back for more.

You slowly walked towards Mando, and your eyes were getting glossier and more dazed as the booze and the pills were kicking in to their full effect. Your body was getting warm and tingly. Your mind felt like it was melting. When you spoke your words were soft, and smooth. "Mando, please." He must not have realized he was backing up into one of the beams that held up the floor above them, because his back hit it and he jolted forwards a bit. A small grunt had escaped from his helmet. You came up on him, and your hand jolted up and grabbed ahold of his groin. You lowered your head to right in front of his helmet, and you stared into it. "Give them now."

"Uh." Mando groaned when your hand grabbed ahold of his groin. Your fingers coiled around his cock, and partly around his balls, and he tried to pull his hips away from you but he couldn't because of the wooden beam behind him. He glanced into your eyes through his helmet, and his body tensed up. "Fine." He slowly rose the hand with the bottle in it up, and he uncoiled his fingers from around it.

"Thank you." You snatched the bottle up and shoved it back into your pants pocket. You'd hardly noticed when you first grabbed ahold of his groin how large he was, and now as your hand was there, you could feel his girth and size. Your cheeks turned bright red, and you released it, and took a step back. Your eyes looked to the ground, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I'm just dealing with a lot right now."

"It's fine. I personally don't think you need those. They're bad for you. It's all in your head kid."

"I'm not a kid!" Your head shot back up and you watched him walk past you, and back to the bar. You joined him sheepishly, and you ordered another drink. This time it was for Poe, not for you. When you and Mando turned back to the table, your mouth fell open seeing Poe and some pink colored twi'lek girl flirting. "What the hell?"

Mando stood in place as he watched Poe rise from his chair, take the girls hand and followed her up the stairs. "Well, it looks like its just us." He turned to look at you. The drink he had ordered was in his hand still.

"How do you drink that with a helmet on? Do you take it off?"

"Not in front of anyone." Mando made his way over to the table, and he sat down. He put two fingers to the underpart of the helmet, and he rose it up just enough to get the brim of the glass to his lips, and he sucked it down. The helmet fell back down over the bottom part of his face, and he placed the glass down. "We'll stay here for tonight. We'll have to figure out where we're going to go though."

You joined him at the table but this time across from him where Poe had been seated. "Okay. Where do you think would be best to go?"

Mando leaned back against the back of the chair, and his beskar clanked against itself. "Honestly, if Kylo and The First Order are hunting you down. We're not going to be safe in one spot for too long. We can head to Coruscant for a bit. I've got some friends there who can help out with supplies. Perhaps another ship?" He was thinking long and hard about how he was going to help you and Poe out. Now that he was involved, he was fully involved. His mishaps on Kijimi and now this? Even if he did take his payment and break off from you and Poe, he'd still get into shit for what he'd already done. He was too wrapped up in it to walk away. He felt kind of bad for you. He didn't know anything about you than what Poe had told him, and you sounded like a kind, caring soul.

For the next couple hours, Mando and you sat at the table, and he had ordered a couple more drinks, and you only ordered one. You conversed about what you could remember from being on The Supremacy and with Kylo, and your life as a Spice Runner. Unfortunately as open as you had been about your life, Mando had been vague about his. It intrigued you. He intrigued you. The more he talked, the more you wanted to get inside of his mind. The more you had to know about him. After another few minutes, Mando rose from his seat, and he looked to you. "We should get some rest. We've got to get an early start in the morning." He stepped around the table, and he stretched his hand out to help you from your chair.

You coiled your hand around his gloved one, and you let him pull you up to your feet. You felt your cheeks get warm, and you knew you were blushing again. You let him lead you through the crowd of people, and up the stairs. When you got to the top of the stairs, he turned left, and started down the dimly lit, red tinted hallway. You could hear moaning, and grunting coming from various doors as you passed them, and your whole body stiffened.

Mando heard it too and his hand clenched around yours. He glanced back to your briefly, and he stopped walking when he got to the end of the red lit hallway, and in front of a small black wooden door. He let your hand go slowly, and he reached for the door handle. He twisted it to the side, and slowly pushed the door open. The slightly brighter red lighting in the room spilled out into the hallway, and he stepped into the room. He rose his hand up behind him, and said calmly. "Let me make sure no one is in here."

"Okay." You watched as he stepped to the center of the room, and then made his way around the small room. There was a bathroom right off to the right which door was wide open, and he stepped into it. When he finally came back to the doorway, he motioned for you to come in.

"It's all clear."

"Ok." You stepped into the room, and your eyes landed on the bed. A single bed against the wall. "There's only one bed." You dragged your right foot from side to side, and your body swayed a bit.

"I'll sleep in the chair." Mando didn't miss a beat in his response. He stepped over to the small wooden chair that was placed in the corner next to the red curtained window, and he lowered himself into.

You stepped to the bed, and you spread your arms out at your sides and jumped onto the small bed. Your body sprung up into the air when you hit the mattress and you giggled softly. You rolled your body around so you were laying on your back, and you turned your head to the beskar covered man. "You don't have to sleep over there. I can share."

"I don't want to intrude."

"Please. I insist." You inched over to one side of the bed, and you patted the other side smiling at him.

Skeptically, Mando rose from his chair. He walked around the bed, and up to the side that you were patting. He glanced to your face, and he felt something inside of him ignite. He brought his hands to his armor, and he slowly started to remove the pieces one by one. He'd take everything off except his helmet. He placed the beskar onto the floor in a neat pile, and he climbed up into the bed. He rotated his body around so he was facing the opposite direction. "Goodnight."

Your eyebrows furrowed together. "No, no, no. Not goodnight." You had a devilish gleam in your eyes, and you grabbed ahold of his arm. You tugged his body so he was laying on his back, and you swung your leg up and across his legs. You pulled your body up so you were straddling him, and you looked down to his helmet covered face. You could feel his body tense up underneath your flat palms on his clothed torso, and you tipped your head to the side. "When was the last time you had sex?"

Mando's voice cracked "I don't know." He felt completely embarrassed. He couldn't recall when the last time he'd made love was. It'd been a long time that was for sure. He honestly couldn't pinpoint when the last time he'd even touched himself was. It'd also been some time. He didn't ever have time. He was always on a mission, or there were always people around. He felt your hips grind into his, and he could feel his cock starting to harden at your actions. He turned his head to the side, trying to fight the lust he was feeling building up.

"I see." You watched him look away from you, and you frowned. "So, you don't want me to fuck you then?" You had been mildly attracted to him when you first saw him. As the night went on, you were feeling slowly seduced by him. Just his voice alone had made your body tingle. There was something about the way he talked, how he held himself, how strong and intelligent he was. He was a many of few words, but when he did talk, it was interesting. Also, apparently you had a mask kink, cause goddamn. Your hands slowly moved down his clothed chest, and to the brim of his pants. Your fingers hooked into the button, and you undid it. You moved your fingers down to the zipper, and you tugged it down. You wished you could see his facial expressions. You wished you could look into his eyes and see if there was lust there. You felt conflict about continuing your actions, but then you felt his hardened length through the fabric of his pants, and against your thigh. "Never mind. I got my answer."

Mando grumbled under his mask, still trying to fight this. His gloved hands flew up to your hips, and he turned his helmet covered face back to you. "We can't." His hips lifted off of the bed, and into your thigh. He let out a small grunt.

"Why not?" Your inched your body down his legs, and you slipped one hand past the fabric, and grabbed onto his cock. You slowly pulled it from out of its confines, and you glanced down at it. Your lips parted when you saw the size of it, and you glanced up to his helmet.

"It's not professional." Mando's hips bucked up again when your hand lowered down to the base. He turned his head back to where he'd been staring before. He could feel the desire growing inside of him, and the booze wasn't helping. He was starting to lose the control he had. His mind was reeling as to why this wasn't okay, but there was also a part of his brain that was screaming at him to let you continue. His gloved fingers gripped tighter around your hips when your hand started moving up and down his length. He clenched his eyes shut.

You felt his grip on your hips tighten, and you moaned softly. Your hand moved up to the tip, and you ran your thumb over the tip toying with the pre-cum that was leaking out of the top. "So? Poe doesn't have to know? Poe's doing his own thing. Why can't we?"

"You're drunk."

"So are you."

"You're drugged."

Your mouth formed a scowl at his words. Though truthful, it angered you. You tightened your hand around his cock, and you narrowed your eyes. "And?" You didn't wait for a response. You lowered your head down, and coiled your tongue out around the head of his throbbing cock. You brought it down the length slowly, teasingly. You uncoiled your hand from around him, keeping your thumb and index finger around the base, and teased around the bottom part of his cock. Your lips wrapped around him and you took him all the way into your mouth. You wasted no time in bobbing your head up and down, and moving your fingers up and down as well.

Mando's eyes shot open as you started a pace on him, and he felt his whole body just melt into the mattress. His hips bucked into your mouth, and he grunted. His hands released their hold on your hips, and he grabbed ahold of the sheets of the bed, coiling his gloved fingers inside of it.

You kept your pace steady as you bobbed up and down his cock. Your tongue flicked outwards against him adding to the pleasure. You could hear the pleasure in his moans, and you were amused. You felt yourself starting to get hot and wet between your legs. You could feel your own desire building more and more, and you couldn't take it anymore. You pulled your mouth off of his cock, and you removed your hand from him. You brought your hands to your pants, and you lifted your hips up so you could tug them down. You shimmied them down your legs, and you pulled one side off your foot, and then used the heel of your boot to get the other side off. You moved up his body. You placed your hands onto his chest, and you lowered yourself down to his length. You gasped when you felt the head of his cock brush against your opening, and you slipped down onto it. "Oh fuck."

Mando's hands uncoiled from the sheets on the bed, and went back to your hips. He let out a loud grunt feeling his cock throbbing rapidly inside of your tight pussy, and he rolled his eyes to the back of his head under his helmet. He pulled your hips forwards, and he looked at your face.

You could feel his gaze on you through the mask, and your hands moved up his clothed torso, and down to the sides of his head. You started to buck your hips back and forth, grinding against him hard. You lifted them slightly, and started to bounce up and down. "Fuck your cock feels so good."

"Your pussy feels so good." Mando's mind was clouded with pleasure, and he had no control over what he was saying. He had finally submitted to the pleasure he was feeling, and he was grinding his hips up into you. The both of you moaned, and writhed as you chased your orgasms. You felt your pussy starting to spaz against him as you were brought over the edge, and you lowered your head down, moaning towards his ear.

"Oh fuckkkkk." You spoke with lustful words, and your hips bucked sporadically against his body.

Mando grunted loudly, and he felt his orgasm coming on fast. He gripped your hips tighter, and he pulled you up just in time to shot his seed out onto the bottom part of your ass. His head moved from side to side as he moaned, and came all over you. He pivoted your body down to the mattress at his side, and he released his hands from on your hips.

You smirked and you lowered your body down onto the bed next to him. You could hear how breathy and labored his breathing was. You wrapped an arm over his chest, and you whispered. "Wasn't that good?"

"Yes. We can't do that again." His tone was harsh, but he didn't mean it to be.

"Whatever you say chief."

"The Knights are here." Hux had stepped into where Kylo was still being observed. His hands were linked together behind his back, and he looked Kylo up and down. He noticed that Kylo's eyes weren't as hazey, and glossy as they had been earlier. The color in his face was slowly coming back too.

"Bring them in." Kylo's head turned to look at the doorway, and he narrowed his eyes.

All 6 of the dark clothed, and weapon wielding Knights of Ren piled into Kylo's hospital room and lined up around his bed. Vicrul looked to Kylo's face. "Commander."

"I want her found. Do what you must, but get her back here. She needs to pay for what she's done to me."

Vicrul looked to the other 5 Knights whom all nodded. "We'll get it done."

"Vic," Kylo called to him as the Knights started to exit the room. When the Knight turned his masked face to look at him, he growled. "I want her brought back alive."

"You got it." He turned on his heels, and he stepped past the Knights, and led them down the corridor back to their ship in the bay. They all piled into the Night Buzzard, and Kuruk took the pilots seat. The ship rose into the air, and sped off out of the bay to space.

"Do we have any idea where this bitch might be?" Kuruk looked over his shoulder to the other Knights, specifically to Vicrul.

"The only information we have is in this datapad The General gave us." Vicrul walked to the front of their ship, and he glanced down to the datapad in his hand. He skimmed over the details that were spread across the screen, and then up to Kuruk. "She took one of their TIE fighters. Do your magic, and track it down."

"On it." Kuruk reached a hand up, and took the datapad from out of Vicrul's hands. He placed it onto his lap and he glanced down at it briefly. He pulled up the schematic of the TIE fighter, and typed the ships information into their ships control panel. A holographic map appeared above the control panel, and he smirked under his mask. "Got it."

"Good." Vicrul glanced up to the map, and he tipped his head to the side. "Where is that?"

"Nar Shadda?" Kuruk glanced up to Vicrul. "Never heard of it. Let me pull it up. One second." He looked down to the datapad again, and he typed in the planets name. A picture of Nar Shadda appeared on the screen and he scoffed. "It's the largest moon of the planet Nal Hutta. It's overrun with civilization."

"Great." Vicrul rolled his eyes under his mask, and he walked back to the middle of the ship where the other Knights were. He glanced each one of them over slowly. "We've found where the TIE fighter is. However, its an extremely populated planet. We're going to need to be quick in our retrieval. The less our presence is known the better."

Cardo and Trudgen glanced to one another, and then back to Vicrul. Trudgen scowled bitterly, and he leaned towards him. "Why don't we just blow the whole planet up?" He grunted when Cardo punched him in the arm. "I'm just saying. Boom. Everyone is gone. No more problems."

"Because he wants her brought back alive."

"So, I've got a question." Ushar chimed up softly. "What are we allowed to do when we find her? Torture? "

"Master Ren didn't specify. He just said she needed to come back alive."

A knock on the door made you and Mando both shoot up from where you'd both been passed out. Your vision was blurry and you had to blink a couple times to see. "Who could that be?" You slowly turned to look at Mando.

"I don't know." Mando groaned, and he swung his feet over the side of the bed. He rose to his feet, and he glanced down realizing he was still hanging out. He tucked himself back into his pants, and he grabbed the blaster he'd placed on the nightstand. He approached the door cautiously. "Who is it?"

"Mando? Is that you? It's me Poe. I've literally gone from door to door trying to find you guys. Is Y/N with you?"

Mando slowly turned to look back at you, and you nodded your head. He turned back to the door, and he opened it.

Poe stepped past Mando and into the room. His dark brown eyes landed on you on the bed. He noticed Mando's beskar on the floor beside the bed, and he blinked in shock. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." You had the sheets tugged around your lower half, and you averted your gaze from his, blushing. "Where did you go last night?" You already knew the answer, but you wanted to embarrass him like he had you. You inched your way to the end of the bed, swinging your feet over the side, and you carefully tugged your pants back onto your body. Your hips rose off the mattress as you pulled your pants over your ass. You were careful not to get them hung up on the stitches, and you shoved yourself off the bed. "What time is it anyways?"

Mando sighed, ignoring the awkward tension in the room between you and Poe. "It's early. We've got to get going."

Poe's eyes didn't move from off of your body as you rose to your feet, and made your way around the bed. He frowned knowing exactly what had happened between you and Mando last night, and honestly, he wasn't only surprised, but he felt kind of hurt. Sure, he'd hooked up with someone last night, but he didn't expect you to hook up with Mando. He shook his head and finally glanced to the bounty hunter. "Well let's go then."

Mando made his way back over to the side of the bed, and he bent down grabbing piece after piece of his beskar, and hooking it back onto his body. When he was done, he turned back around, and started out of the room.

The three of you silently walked down the red lit hallway, and back down the stairs into the main part of the cantina. Mando stepped to the bar, and he reached into his pants pocket underneath his beskar, and he grabbed a handful of credits down onto the top of the table. "Is that enough?"

The twi'lek nodded, and grabbed the credits. "Thank you. Have a good day." He watched as the three of you exited the cantina, and he crouched down behind the bar. He reached for his datapad, and he spoke softly into it. He sent the transmission out, and rose back up from behind the bar.

Mando, Poe and You moved through the streets hurriedly. The hustle and bustle of the city hadn't changed at all from the night before.

You sighed, and looked around the back dark lit alleyway. Something wasn't right. Something felt really off. You paused mid-step, and hands wrapped around your mouth, and tugged you backwards into the darkness. You flailed about in the hold, trying to scream but it was muffled against the glove, and it died out underneath the noises of the city. Another set of hands reached out and grabbed your hands in front of you, and your eyes widened seeing a grid like mask in front of you. You thrashed your body against the body holding his hand over your mouth. 'Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.' You rose your foot up, and dug the heel of your boot into the clothed shin of the man behind you. He grunted, and you brought your foot up and smashed it into his groin. When he released his hold on you, you lunged your fist out in front of you, punching the man in the side of the ribs in front of you, and skillfully twisted your wrists and out of the ropes he had been trying to tie around them. You jumped past the Knight and towards the busy street. You gasped when another dark clad stepped out in front of you. You narrowed your eyes, and turned around, seeing three more men. "Fuck."

Vicrul, the Knight who'd been trying to tie your hands up, straightened his body back out, and he grabbed your neck from behind. He pulled your body around, and slammed your face against the stone building. He pressed his body into yours, his other hand scooping up both writs, and tugged them harshly behind your back. "Fuck bitch."

"Who are you people?! What do you want?"

"Master Ren sent us."

'Shit. Shit. Shit. I thought he was dead.' You'd expected someone to come after you, but not 6 of them. You whimpered as your face scraped against the cold stone and you wiggled about. Vicrul pressed his body harder into yours, holding you in place. He brought his masked face close to yours and you heard him speak harshly through the modulator.

"You're coming back with us."

Poe and Mando had finally noticed you weren't following them, and Mando stopped walking. "Where is she?"

Poe shrugged, glancing around him. "I don't know. She was here a second ago." He frowned, and both him and Mando started back down the street in the direction they'd just come from.

Cardo stepped to Vicrul and you and he grabbed the rope that had fallen to the ground in your struggle. He wrapped it around your wrists that Vicrul was still holding onto, and he growled. "You hit me in the balls."

"Good. I hope it fucking hurt." You narrowed your eyes at the other Knight.

Vicrul tugged you off of the wall, and shoved you forwards down the other end of the alleyway.

The other 5 Knights followed on both sides of you and Vicrul, keeping a keen eye on you.

"I thought Kylo was dead."

"Nope. Luckily he's alive."

"I wouldn't call that luck." You scowled, and rolled your eyes forcibly being pushed down the dark lit alleyway. The Knight turned your body harshly, and ushered you down the street. The amount of weird and terrified looks you got from passerbys was insane. Not a single one of them even tried to help you. Your mind was racing how to get out of this mess, and away from them. Where the hell were Poe and Mando? You were led through the busy city streets, and back to the same staircase you'd descended down the night before. Your eyes darted around and you gasped seeing The Razor Crest, The TIE fighter you'd stolen and the Night Buzzard. 'How did they find me?'

"Bring her inside." Vicrul handed you over to Ushar, and he turned his body around to the Razor Crest. He looked it up and down contemplatively.

Cardo stood beside Vicrul and he grinned under his mask. "What are we going to do about these two?"

"We'll destroy them so they don't work." Vicrul glanced to the other Knight. He rose his scythe into the air, and he walked over to the TIE fighter. He swiftly spun it around in front of him, and dragged it across the bottom of the ship.

Cardo stared at Vicrul slashing the TIE fighter apart, and he got a wicked idea. He hurried over to the back of the Night Buzzard, and he grabbed his flamethrower hung on the wall. He tugged it down, and ran back out to the platform. He rose it in the air, and pulled the trigger back pointing it at the front of the Razor Crest.

Vicrul glanced to Cardo and he mused to himself. He lowered the scythe to his side, and he opened the glass latch open on the fighter. He climbed up the pilots seat, and he looked inside of it. He brought his scythe back up, and he started thrashing the end of it around inside against the control panel, across the pilots chair, and sparks flew from the control panel against him. When the ship was as damaged as he could get it, he lowered himself from off of the TIE fighter, and turned back to their ship. "Cut the wires." He demanded to Trudgen who was standing there watching the events unfold. He walked past him and into the back of their ship.

Trudgen crouched down under the ship to where the wires were tucked up underneath, and he pulled off the metal cover. He grabbed a handful of the different colored wires, and yanked them down hard. He pulled out a small blade from his pocket, and he sliced each wire in half. He pulled away from the ship, and he made his way back into their ship.

Cardo joined them after the glass on the front of the Razor Crest cracked open, and split. He entered the ship with the rest of the Knights and you, and he placed the flame thrower back onto the wall.

"You're all fucking insane." You growled from the bench seat you'd been shoved down onto. Ushar had taken a seat next to you, and Vicrul had sat down on your other side. You glared from side to side at each Knight.

Kuruk took his place back into the pilots seat, and he started the ship up with a hum from the engines. He pulled the lever down, and the ship lifted from off of the platform and into the sky. He eased it through a string of air speeders, and up into the atmosphere, and into space.

Poe and Mando walked hurriedly through the streets trying to find you. When they made it back to the cantina, Poe growled. "She's gone."

"Let's go back to the ship. Maybe she got turned around." Mando knew something bad had happened. You weren't at the ships, but he could hope. The both of them weaved in and out of the streets, and rushed back up the stone stairs, and to where the Razor Crest and the TIE fighter were completely destroyed. Mando slowly approached his ship seeing the wires hanging down from underneath it and cut, and he slowly made his way around to the front of the ship where the entire glass windshield was continuing to crack and split. "What the fuck?"

Poe approached Mando's side, and he frowned. "Oh fuck."

"I have a feeling she's been taken."

"Oh? You think?" Poe replied bitterly, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now what are we going to do?"

"I've got an idea." Mando climbed into his ship, and he made his way to the pilots seat. He frowned under his mask at the sight of his messed up ship, and he grumbled under his breath. This was going to cost a lot of money. He grabbed the datapad on the side of the pilots chair, and he tugged it out. He pressed a couple buttons and a hologram of a black haired girl appeared. "Cara,"

"Mando. What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I need assistance. My ships out of commission. Are you still on Nar Shadda?"

"Yes I am." She replied tipping her head to the side. "Are you?"

"Yeah. I'll send over my coordinates."

"I'll be right over."

Mando sighed, leaning back into his chair when the transmission cut off. He glanced up to the windshield and shook his head.


	8. Chapter 8

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary, drug/alcohol use.

-Enjoy! Comments/feedback is encouraged, and votes are nice too! Thank you all so much.

"So what Kylo couldn't come get me himself?" You glanced to Vicrul narrowing your eyes. Your lip curled up into a smirk when he scoffed through his modulator. "He had to send ya'll out to do his bitch work." Your head whipped to the side when Vicrul rose his hand and smacked you across the face hard.

"Watch your mouth girl."

"Or what?" You felt the blood trickle down your lip, and you swiped your tongue out to catch it. You looked right into his mask, and tipped your head to the side. There was a dangerous, daring glint in your eyes. "What are you going to do?"

Vicrul's gloved hand wrapped around your throat, and he rose to his feet tugging you to yours. "You don't want to find out."

"You won't do shit to me. Kylo won't be happy." You gasped when Vicrul's other hand rose up and grabbed the collar of your shirt. He tugged the fabric and he ripped it as he pulled down. He dropped it to the floor, and he glanced down to your pants. He hooked his thumbs into the seam of them, and he yanked them down. He tipped his head to the side seeing the pill bottles spill out onto the floor of the ship.

Ushar leaned forwards and he picked the bottles up. "She's a junkie."

Vicrul snapped his masked face back up to your face, and his face twisted underneath it in disgust.

"I am not."

"Looks like it to me." Vicrul retorted bitterly. He looked your naked body up and down, and he shoved you down to your knees. He pulled your head forwards, and made your body come to his as he walked backwards. He made it so you were on your hands and knees, and your ass was sticking up in the air. "Disgusting. I don't know why Master Ren wants you."

Ushar rose from the bench, and he shoved the bottles into your face shaking them. "Maybe she's got a tight pussy, and she can suck dick good." He rolled his eyes under his mask, and tossed the bottles off to the ground behind him. He walked around to the backside of you, and he lowered himself to his knees. He brought his gloved hands up to the sides of your ass and he pulled your cheeks apart. He lowered his masked face to he could look between your legs. He slowly moved one hand down over your cheek, and up between your legs to your pussy. He wiggled two fingers back and forth over your folds. "She looks pretty tight."

"Let's find out why Master Ren keeps her around." Trudgen rose to his feet, and he palmed his groin.

Vicrul thought for a moment, and he hummed softly. "Master Ren didn't say we weren't allowed to fuck her..." He released his hand from around your neck, and he crouched down in front of you. He put two gloved fingers under your chin, and he forced your head up so he could look into your eyes. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let me Knights completely destroy you."

You stammered to find the words. You could feel Trudgen's warm body almost against your behind you, and the cold air was kissing your bare flesh. Your knees were pressing into the cold metal floor hard, and you wiggled your hands around under the rope binds. Your eyes flashed with fear as you looked at his masked face. "I don't have a good reason."

"Then I guess we're just going to have to then." He gripped your chin firmly, and he chuckled quietly. He yanked his hand away, and he rose back to his feet. He looked to the four Knights who were looming over your naked body, and he motioned for them to do what they wanted. He stepped around you, and towards the front of the ship back to consult with Kuruk. "Have you spoken with The General or Master Ren yet?"

"Oh shit. No." Kuruk scrunched his face up, and he hit the keys on the datapad. He pulled up the communications between him and Hux, and Hux's face appeared on the screen.

"What is it? Did you find her?"

You heard Hux's voice echo throughout the ship, and your mouth opened. The words just came out without thought. "FUCK YOU HUX. I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU." You yelped when Ap'lek had shoved his boot into your neck and shoved your head down to the metal floor. He twisted it back and forth applying pressure. You muttered inaudible words out as your face was smothered into the metal beneath you.

"I see you've got her then." Hux rolled his eyes, and he cleared his throat. "Come back to the ship. The Commander is finally out of bed."

"Gotcha." Kuruk gave Hux a thumb up, and he disconnected the communications. "What's going on back there?" He was too afraid to turn around and look. Honestly, the less he knew, the better. It didn't sound like anything good was happening anyways, and he didn't want to get involved.

"Don't worry about it." Vicrul sneered, and grabbed the datapad from Kuruk. He took the passenger seat, and he brought his feet up onto the dashboard of the ship. He leaned back, and started fucking around with the datapad.

"Okayyy..." Kuruk cooed, and brought his attention back to the front of the ship as they sped through space.

Trudgen's hands grabbed ahold of your ass cheeks, and he spread them apart. "What do you guys thinks, should I feel how tight her pussy is or her ass?"

"Neither...." You muttered through pursed lips.

Ap'lek growled and he put more pressure down onto the back of your neck. He chuckled when you whimpered under him. "The only thing your mouth is good for is sucking cocks." He turned his head to Cardo, and they silently communicated.

Cardo made his way in front of you, and he lowered himself to his knees. He greed his cock from his pants, and he pulled his cock out of his pants. He stroked himself a couple times, and he inched his body closer to yours. He pressed the tip to your lips and moved it back and forth. He glanced to Ap'lek and the Knight scowled, slowly raising his boot up from your neck so Cardo could actually get inside of your mouth. Cardo wedged the tip of his cock between your lips, and he slipped inside of you.

You didn't waste a second, and you sank your teeth down onto his length and grinded them back and forth.

Cardo yelped, and he tugged his hips back quickly. He scattered to his feet, and his masked face glanced down to his cock. He had scrape marks from your teeth and blood was dripping down. "She fucking bit my cock."

Ap'lek reapplied the pressure he'd once had down onto the back of your neck again, and he sneered. "Fucking little cunt." He felt your and heard your neck pop and you mutter something through gritted teeth.

"Do it again and I'll bite it off." You had to struggle to get the words out since your mouth and face were squished against the cold metal floor, but you did. Your heart was pounding hard against your chest, and you could feel it throughout your whole body.

Trudgen shook his head at Cardo. "Should of known that was going to happen." He said mockingly. He ignored the Knights mutters under his mask. He glanced up and down the back of your thighs and saw the stitched up wounds. He ran a gloved hand over it. "What's this from?"

"None." You paused and took a sharp breath inwards. "Of your," Another breath. "Fucking business."

Trudgen sneered, and he took his cock out from its confines. He pressed the tip to your ass and he shoved it in without lubricating it first. He snaked both his hands around your waist, and he slipped one down to your pussy. He dipped three fingers down to your opening and he harshly plunged all three inside you. "Fucking tight little bitch. Now I can see why Master Ren wants her back."

"What the fuck is going on back here?" Vicrul had rose up from the passenger seat , and made his way back to the ship to see what all the commotion was. He looked to Cardo and he had to hold back a chuckle. He straightened his posture out, and he sighed after re-collecting himself. "Spunky. I like it."

"Fuck you." Cardo snapped, wiping the blood off his cock with his sleeve. He hissed as pain seared throughout his entire length and his abdomen. "It fucking hurts. Fuck Master Ren. We should just fucking kill her."

"We're not doing that. But I do have something that'll make her comply." Vicrul gestured to the bottles of pills. "Give me those."

Ushar bent down and picked the bottles back up. He slowly handed them over to Vicrul who snatched them from his grasp quickly. He read the back of one of the bottles seeing how much would be too much, and he shrugged deciding he didn't care. "Give here a handful. She'll behave." He handed one of the bottles back to Ushar, and put the rest into the pocket of his pants.

Ushar rolled his eyes under his mask, but he obeyed Vicruls orders. He opened the top to the bottle and poured out a handful. He sauntered back over to where your face was pressed into the ground, and he crouched down.

Ap'lek lifted his foot back up just enough so Ushar could get to you, and he kept a keen eye on you just in case you tried anything.

Ushar pressed his hand to your mouth, and pinched your nose shut cutting off your air. He heard you whimper, and he softly but darkly whispered. "Swallow." He felt your face muscles tense up and he waited for you to have to take a breath. You finally did and the pills went right to the back of your throat. You gagged, and they slowly started dissolving in your spit. You knew the taste was only going to get worse and worse, and you had to swallow them. You swallowed hard and looked up to Ushar with tears in your eyes.

"Good." Ushar pulled his hand away, and he smacked your hard across the cheek. "If you ever bite one of our cocks again, I'll rip out every single tooth inside your whore mouth." He drew his hand back, and lunged it hard into your cheek again. He rose to his feet and nodded to Ap'lek.

Trudgen's fingers twirled around inside of you, and he spread them out so your walls would stretch around him. It wasn't good enough. He wanted more. He wanted to hear you scream and beg. He wanted you to wiggle underneath him. He slammed his cock hard into your ass knowing you were definitely stretching out around him. He added another finger, and now he was pumping four fingers as far as he could into your pussy.

Your body was shaking as Trudgen was slamming into your ass cheeks, and he was making your face press harder into the metal floor. Your hands balled up and you tried to wiggle them around in their binds. No luck. You could feel your body warming with rage, and hatred. You closed your eyes and you let the tears fall from them. You prayed for this torture to be over. This was Kylo's fault. He was going to pay. That was the only thing that was helping you through this was thinking about how Kylo was going to be the one that begged, and pleaded for his life. All those warm, fuzzy feelings you had for him were slowly disappearing.

Trudgen felt his climax coming on, and he yanked his hand away from your pussy, and he latched onto your hips so he could fuck you even harder and faster. He reached his peak and he thrusted a couple times as he shot his hot seed into you. He grunted softly, and he inched away from your body. He smacked your right ass cheek hard, and then did the same to the left. "Next?"

Ap'lek thought about it for a minute, and he decided against it. He wanted to make you bleed. He wanted to tortutre you, then maybe he'd take part in the fun. He was just about to remove his foot from off of your neck when something crashed into the side of the ship and the whole ship jolted, and shook. He yanked his foot up, and he slammed it down onto the metal floor and reached over to the wall so he didn't fall over. "What the fuck was that?"

"We're being attacked." Kuruk responded quickly, and his hands moved over the control panel quickly pressing different buttons.

Vicrul sneered. "What do you mean? By who?" Who the fuck was attacking them? They had destroyed Mando's ship, and the TIE fighter, so who the fuck was shooting at them? He hurried over to the passenger seat, and sat down. He whipped his head over his shoulder, and he growled. " Get her off the floor, and strap her in. If anything happens to her, Master Ren will kill us."

Cardo and Ushar grabbed onto the upper part of both your arms, and tugged you from off of the floor. They forced you to your feet, and shoved you down onto the bench. Cardo pulled down a black strap from the top of the wall, and pulled it over your naked body. "Now be a good girl and stay put."

"Fuck you. My friends came for me. You're all fucking dead." You weren't sure if the ship that was attacking them was Poe, or Mando but you had a feeling of hope inside of you. You prayed it was. You glared over the Knights as they all scattered around the ship and prepared themselves for conflict.

Trudgen scoffed, and he punched you right in the middle of your chest knocking the wind out of you. He grabbed your chin tightly, and forced your head back up when it fell down. "No one cares about you enough to come get you." He grinned when he saw the look of pain in your eyes, and he tugged his hand away, and made his way to the front of the ship.

Kuruk spun the ship around, and flying right towards the ship that was shooting at them. He lined the forward facing laser cannon turret towards the ship and he started shooting at it. He had to pull away from his line of fire to avoid a blast at their ship, and he scowled. Now he had to realign again. "Whoever this is is good."

"Watch out." Poe called to Mando as the Knights sent a bunch of shots towards their ship.

"I got it." Mando pulled the lever to the side, and the ship jolted off to the side harshly, avoiding the blasts. He took his shots at their ship again, and he sighed when he missed.

"Watch-" Poe immediately shut his mouth closed when Mando whipped his head around to you, and he pursed his lips together. The two ships shot back and forth at one another, basically going round and round. "I think we need to try a different approach."

"I've got an idea." Mando pulled the lever back and the ship sped right towards the front of the Night Buzzard. "Hold on."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOINGGGG...." Poe hollered, and his hands grabbed the sides of his chair. He clenched his eyes shut tightly and his body tensed up. When the ship didn't collide into anything, he slowly opened his eyes. He opened them just in time to see Mando take a direct shot at one of the engines of the Night Buzzard. "YES!" He cooed, and looked to Mando. He saw something coming right at the ship out of the corner of his eyes and he turned his head to see a blast headed directly for them.

Mando jumped up from the pilot seat and ran towards the back of their ship. Poe didn't waste any time in joining him, and they both hopped into an escape pod. They both ejected just in time, and shot away from the ship into space. The ship they'd been flying around in blew up into a million pieces, and pieces of it shot through space all around them. Lucky their pods were hidden in the debris. Mando sighed and he brought brought the commlink up to his face. "Poe? You alright?"

"I'm alright. You?"

"I'm good."

"Now what?" Poe sighed, and looked out the front glass of the pod to the blown up pieces of their ship and watched as the Night Buzzard sped off into space.

"Plan B." Mando's tone was calm, and collected. He honestly didn't have a plan B right now. They'd just barely escaped death, and he needed some time to think. He'd have a lot of time to think about what they were going to do now. He wasn't sure how long they'd be floating through space for before someone came to get them. He knew the escape pods had trackers on it, and he hoped that Cara was paying attention back on Nar Shadda so she'd see they needed help.

Vicrul turned to look at Kuruk and he narrowed his eyes under his mask. "Please tell me we're going to make it back to The Supremacy."

"We will. Just barely." Kuruk said as reassuring as he could.

"I told you no one was coming for you. They're dead now." Trudgen mused looking at you.

The tears fell from your face uncontrollably as you looked to the front of the ship and saw Poe's and Mando's ship obliterated. You shook your head back and forth violently. "No. They're not dead."

"Are you fucking stupid girl or just daft? Did you not just see their ship get blown to bits?" Trudgen felt his annoyance growing outstandingly.

"They're....not..." Your trailed off as you started to sob hysterically. They were dead. They were dead because they came to rescue you. This was your fault. Your heart would of been beating fast but the pills had taken their effect, and you were honestly surprised you were feeling anything at all. Your mind was cloudy, and you could barely hold your head up. If it wasn't for the strap holding your body up, you were sure you would have fallen face first onto the floor.

Cardo and Ushar looked to one another, and Ushar leaned over to him and whispered. "I think you gave her too much." If none of them could see how fucked up you were, he didn't know what to say.

"She'll be fine." Ushar sneered uncaringly. "I'm sure she's enjoying it."

You weren't even sure how much time had passed by the time the Night Buzzard pulled into the bay and landed. You were barely coherent and your eyes were half-lidded. Your body felt numb.

Vicrul rose from the passenger seat, and he stomped to the back of the ship. He unstrapped you from the bench, and your body tipped forwards. He scoffed, and he grabbed onto the rope that bound your wrists together and pulled your body up. He dragged you to the back of the ship, and out into the bay.

The other 5 Knights followed behind Vicrul and all lined up at his sides, when he stopped in the middle of the bay in front of Hux.

"Here you go." Vicrul handed Hux the ropes, and shoved your forwards.

Your body lunged forwards and you stumbled on your feet, falling down onto your bare knees in front of the ginger haired man.

"What is this ?" Hux motioned down to you, and glared at Vicrul.

"We had to sedate her."

"And her clothes?"

Vicrul's eyes shifted back and forth under his mask. He shrugged. "Don't know."

"Ugh." Hux exclaimed and he bent down and grabbed the rope. He pulled it upwards gently, and he watched you carefully as you slowly rose to your feet. "Come on girl. Let's get you to The Commander."

You heard his words, but you didn't hear his words. You followed behind him slowly out of the bay and down the corridor towards Kylo's quarters. When you got there, you slowly lifted your head up, and stared at the door. It wasn't processing in your mind what was happening and where you were. Your mind was like a big pile of goo, and thoughts were foreign.

The door hissed open, and Hux led you into the room.

Kylo stepped through the doorway of his bathroom, and he looked Hux up and down, and then you. He could tell how fucked up you were, but he didn't care. He was just glad the Knights had completed their mission. "Tell the Knights to stay. I want to celebrate."

"Commander?" Hux's brows rose up.

"Just do it." Kylo traipsed across his bedroom floor, and he took a hold of the ropes, and tugged you to him. He grabbed your throat, and he lifted your head up so he could see into your eyes. His emerald green-gold eyes shimmered darkly. "Welcome back pet."

"Uhm...." You stammered struggling to find words. You couldn't. You stared at his beautifully marked face, and into his glistening beautiful eyes, and you smiled weakly.

"General," Kylo's eyes glanced to Hux, and Hux spun on his heels and exited the room to go tell the Knights Kylo wanted them to join him for dinner.

Kylo's eyes went back to your face, and then trailed down your naked body. "You've been a bad girl I see."

"I don't-"

"Ssshh." Kylo cut you off, and he pushed his lips to yours, and spoke slowly against them. "You tried to kill me pet." He let go of the hold he hand on the rope, and he put two rotated his hand around the front of your neck to the back, and stepped backwards pulling you across the room. "Seeing as you're already undressed," He paused, and shoved you down to the bed. "Get up there pet."

You took a minute to process the fact that you were laying on Kylo's bed, and then it hit you all at once. It was like the dark cloud lifted from your mind, and everything hit you all at once. You slowly crawled up onto the bed, and you spun your body around, looking at him. Tears were in the corners of your eyes, and you pouted. "Kylo."

"Pet." He could see that you were fighting the effects of whatever the Knights had given you, and he slowly walked to the bed. He grabbed your ankles, and pulled them apart. He climbed up onto the bed between your legs. His hands traveled up your thighs, and he narrowed his eyes. "So what are we going to do about you trying to kill me?"

"I'm sorry."

"The only reason you're sorry is because I didn't die. You're sorry that the Knights caught you, and brought you back to me."

You could hear how dangerous, and dark his tone was, and you could feel the anger inside of him. "You're right. I'm also sorry that your worthless fucking Knights killed my friends."

Kylo smirked. "They killed your friends huh? Good." His brought his hands to the inner part of your thigh, and the lower part of your abdomen. He pressed his thumbs into the pressure points, and he searched your eyes for a hint of pain. "I'm glad your friends are dead. I was planning on having them killed anyways."

The tears dripped from your eyes faster, and harder, and you looked away from him, closing them.

"Aww, poor pet. So sad." He moved his hands up your naked body, over the expansion of your stomach, up over your breasts, and up your neck. He coiled his fingers around your neck and he wrapped them around firmly. "So alone in the galaxy. No more home. No one to run to. No one to save you. No one to hold you close. No one to tell you it's going to be okay." He made you turn your face back to him, and he growled. "Open your eyes and look at me pet."

His words resonated in your mind, and you fought back against the tug on your neck. He pulled it hard and you were forced to go with his pull. You slowly opened your watery eyes, and you looked into his darkened ones. You didn't see a man. You saw a monster. He was a monster. "Stop."

His hand moved off of your neck, and slowly over your face. He caught your tears with his fingers, and he tipped his head to the side, a single lock of black hair falling over his left eye. He rubbed the tears into your skin, and he put the upper part of your face, and used the force to dig around in your mind. "You're scared. You're lonely." He dug around deeper. "You dream of a place to call home. You thought you'd found it with the Spice Runners. Yet still you felt so alone. So isolated." He paused in his mockery, and dug even deeper ignoring the whimpers of agony coming from your lips. He shut his eyes so he could focus better. "You want love, but you're afraid. You're afraid no one will ever love you. You're afraid you'll never be good enough."

"Stop....please." Your lips quivered and you fought back breaking into hysterics the more he taunted and mocked you. The pressure inside of your head was overwhelming, and it made your whole body stiffen. Your hands clenched into fists in their bounds, and you clenched your eyes shut trying to shut your mind off. You knew it was futile. He was too strong.

"You have feelings for the bounty hunter." That's when he pulled his hand away, and he growled, his eyes shooting back open. "Slut." He put his hands on both sides of your head hard onto the mattress, and he hovered his head above yours, staring down at your face. "Open your eyes pet."

"Fuck you."

Kylo's eyes widened and he took a sharp inhale of breath trying not to lose his shit. "OPEN THEM AND LOOK AT ME!"

You felt a shiver run down your body, and goosebumps appeared on your entire body. You slowly opened your eyes, and looked into his.

"You belong to me. Forget about Kijimi. Forget about your friends. Forget about the past. Let it die. Kill it if you have to."

"Just leave me alone." You couldn't fight it back anymore. Everything was just too much to handle, and you weren't strong enough. You were weak. You felt defeated and heart broken. Everyone you cared about died. Everyone you considered family hadn't stepped up to the plate when they needed to. You felt hurt, betrayed, and broken. Your spirit was crushed. You just wanted to be left alone.

Kylo could feel the fire in you had died out, and honestly, he was happy. He knew he'd won. He knew you were broken, and that he could manipulate to his liking now. He shoved his body up, and he climbed off the end of the bed. "You're pathetic. Weak. You're nothing."

You slowly turned your head to where he was standing on the side of the bed, and you rolled your eyes. 'How much more do you need to break me down? You're right. I'm nothing. I've never been anyone. I've never been anything.'

Kylo heard your thoughts, and he stared at you blankly. He wasn't expecting to hear that. He figured there'd be a little bit of spunk left in you. Was it the drugs? Was it what the Knights did? Was it because your friends died? What had actually brought you to this point? He sighed, and he spun on his heels. He figured enough was enough for now. You wanted to be left alone? He'd leave you alone. He'd go celebrate with the Knights, and he'd come back. Perhaps you'd be more lively then. "I'll be back."

"Whatever." You rolled your body to the opposite side, and you stared at the wall, and you listened for him to leave the room. When the door hissed opened, and hissed closed you listened for his footsteps to fade. When you couldn't hear them anymore, you broke down. Your buried your face into the pillow your head was rested on, and you cried into it. You curled your body up to itself into the fetal position and you cried hard. You cried so hard your entire body shook and the pillow was drenched in no time. You cried so hard that you got a headache. You cried so hard and for so long that no more sounds were coming out of your mouth as you did.

Kylo made his way down the corridor, and he felt something weird inside of the pit of his stomach. A feeling he'd only felt one other time, guilt? He couldn't quite pinpoint it but he didn't like it. He strolled through the corridor, and he stepped into the command room where the Knights were all sitting down at the large black table in the center of the room. His facial expression changed drastically, and he smirked. "The Knights of Ren. Welcome! I wanted to celebrate your success."

"Honestly, we just want to go home." Vicrul spoke uncaring how Kylo was going to react.

Kylo made it to the head of the table, and he slammed his fists down onto it. He lowered his head down, and he glared right at Vicrul. "You'll stay, and you'll enjoy yourselves. It's not a request." He looked around the room to the other Knights, and he noticed Hux was missing. "Where's the General?"

"Don't know." Cardo chimed in.

Hux had been on his way to Kylo's quarters to tell him the Knights were waiting for him, and he paused at the door hearing the sobbing from the other side. His face twisted up and he breathed out a heavy sigh. He took a sharp inhale of breath and he stepped to the door. When it hissed open his eyes landed on you on the bed all tied up and curled up. He frowned, and he slowly made his way into the room. He got to the bed and he cleared his throat. "Y/N."

"What?" You asked with a shaky, broken voice. You didn't bother opening your eyes. You didn't bother rolling over to look at him. You just didn't have the strength to move from the positon you were in.

Hux couldn't help but feel slightly bad. He wasn't as much of a monster or asshole as Kylo or the Knights. He actually had a heart, and he expressed his feelings. As much as he didn't like that Kylo was obsessed with you, and wanted you here, he didn't like to see anything remotely close to what he was seeing now. He knew you were hurting, and he knew you were drugged, and the combination was just deadly. He slowly lowered himself down onto the bed and he cautiously rose his hand to your back. He placed it flat against it, and he lowered his head down whispering softly. "Would you like me to get the nurse in here to help you?"

"Yes...Please."

"Okay." Hux rose his other hand up and spoke into the commlink. "Nurse, please come to The Commanders quarters."

"Yes sir." The blonde haired male replied, and he got up from behind his desk, and he hurried out of the med bay, and to Kylo's quarters. When he got to the door, and it opened he was surprised to see you. He hurried over to the bed, and he leaned over your body. "You're okay."

"No I'm not. I just want to die. Everyone I love is dead. I should be the one whos dead not them."

Hux's face lit with concern. He wasn't expecting that to come out of your mouth. He didn't know that was how you were feeling. He was aware your situation was shitty, but he didn't think it was that bad. He rose from the bed, and he frowned. "Can you give her something to help?"

"Yes. Of course." The blonde haired man placed a hand onto yours, and he squeezed it gently. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

You could hear the caring tone he had, and it honestly made you feel a bit better. Knowing that someone on the ship gave a fuck about your wellbeing was nice. You slowly lifted your head from the pillow, and looked to him. "Thank you."

"Of course sweetheart." The blonde haired man pulled his hand from yours gently, and he rose to his feet. "I'll be right back."

Hux nodded, and watched as the male exited the room. If Kylo came back and saw this he knew every single one of them were going to be fucked. He prayed for the fast return of the nurse. Luckily he did return fairly quickly, and it brought Hux's anxiety down a couple notches.

The nurse returned with a container of pills, and extra clothes again. He placed the clothes down onto the bed, and he gestured for you to sit up.

Reluctantly, you forced yourself to sit up, and you stared at him with a red swollen face, and poofy eyes. You watched him push out a couple pill from the container, and he brought his hand to your mouth. You parted your lips and let him drop the pills inside. You closed your mouth, and you tipped your head back and swallowed them.

"It'll help with the effects of the pills. Which by the way, I'm going to need back if you still have them." He made sure his tone was still kind. "It'll make you calm. It's a muscle relaxer. It'll bring you peace of mind. Least for the time being. When you feel overwhelmed, please come to me to get more." He smiled.

You didn't say anything, you just nodded your head.

Hux glanced down to the rope that was still wrapped around your wrists, and he knew he shouldn't untie them, but he was going anyway. He bent at the waist, and he grabbed a hold of your arm and lifted it. He quickly untied the rope, and pulled it from off of you. He coiled it up into a ball, and he straightened himself out. "Take a shower. You'll feel better. If you're hungry, there's food in the command room."

"Are Kylo and The Knights still in it?"

"I'm sure they will be for awhile." Hux frowned. "I'm sorry. Perhaps I can get a trooper to sneak you a plate."

The nurse glanced between Hux and you. He would have gladly brought you a plate, but he knew that wouldn't have ended well for him. He decided he'd been in Kylo's quarters long enough, and he gave you one last smile and exited the room.

Hux turned and started for the door. "Don't mention this to anyone."

"I won't," You looked up at him, and your gaze was soft. The hatred you'd felt so strongly for Hux was slowly starting to dissipate. Maybe he wasn't as bad as you thought he was. You waited for him to leave the room, and you looked to the pile of clothes at the end of the bed. You had to get up and shower. You had to get up and move. You had to get your shit together before Kylo came back. You grabbed the pile of clothes, and you rose from the bed slowly. You were a bit wobbly, and you had to concentrate. You slowly made your way to the doorway of the bathroom, and when you stepped inside, the lights flickered on by themselves. You glanced up at them, and pursed your lips. 'Fancy.' You placed the clothes onto the countertop and you looked at the tub/shower combo in the corner of the room. It was huge. Why was it so big? Was he having parties in here? You didn't give it much thought after that, and you stepped over the side of the tub, and you reached for the knobs. You turned the hot water on and then adjusted the cold to the perfect temperature, and you pulled the metal lever so the tub plugged up. You slinked down onto your ass and rested your head back against the wall. You felt the warm water slowly rising up your skin and when it was finally where you wanted it, you used your toes to turn the knobs off. 'Kylo really is a monster. How could he treat me like that? Why does he even want me here if he's going to be cruel? Fucking over grown man child. Fuck him. I wish he had died.' It seemingly slipped your mind that Kylo could hear your thoughts, and you sunk a little bit further down into the tub until everything was saturated except your head. You closed your eyes, and tried to relax.

"Excuse me." Kylo had been in the middle of shooting the shit with Vicrul and the other Knights, having a grand old time drinking and eating and your thoughts hit him like a ton of bricks. He tried to ignore them, and he tried to just continue socilaizing, but they were too fucking loud. He rose from his chair, and he exited the room without any explanation. As he stormed down the corridor, he was cursing under his breath. He footsteps were loud, and he had his hands balled into fists. He stepped into this bedroom when the door hissed open, and his eyes searched the room for you. His first thought was that you broke into the other room again, and he stormed over to it. He sighed when you weren't there, and it was still shut and locked.Then he turned quickly and he saw the door to the bathroom half open. He silenced his footsteps as he approached it, and he shoved the door open, startling you. "Your thoughts are so fucking loud."

"Kylo, I'm-"

"Shut the fuck up." Kylo moved through the bathroom, and he bent down, grabbed a handful of your hair. He yanked you up and pulled you out of the tub. He dragged your across the bathroom floor, and he shoved your body over the counter. "You want to see a monster? I'll fucking show you one." He didn't take his hold off of your hair, but his other hand went to his pants, and he undid them. He wasted no time in freeing his cock from his pants, and he used his knees to spread your legs apart. He pressed himself to your opening, and he shoved himself inside. He finally let your hair go and he grabbed your hips. He looked at your face with the mirror, and he grunted as he started fucking you hard and fast. "I can see you're feeling better."

"No."

"Liar. I can see it in your eyes. The fire is slowly coming back." Kylo's hips slammed into your ass hard, and he watched your face scrunch together. He saw you bite your bottom lip and he watched your hands grab ahold of the counter top to hold yourself up. "I can feel you. I can feel that you're feeling better. I guess I wasn't cruel enough pet."

Your head tipped down, and you stared down at the sink too embarrassed to look up at him or yourself in the mirror.

Kylo pounded into your unforgivingly, and when he finally came, he grunted loudly. "You're a nobody. You belong to me. Don't forget that." He pulled himself out from your pussy, and he shoved himself back into his pants. He reached into his pocket, and pulled the bottles out. He'd forgotten they were in there until he started fucking you. He glared down at them, and he shook his head. "If I ever find out you took anything without my approval first, I'll fucking destroy you. Get cleaned up." He shoved the pills back into his pocket, and he exited the bathroom. He made his way out of his room, and down to the med bay. He placed the bottles onto the nurses desk, and he glared at the blonde. "Don't give her anything without asking me first." He waited for him to nod, and he spun around on his heels, and made his way back to the command room, re-joining the Knights at the head of the table.


	9. Chapter 9

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary, alcohol use.

-Enjoy! Comments/feedback is encouraged, and votes are nice too! Thank you all so much.

Half-cocked Kylo leaned back into his chair, his legs spread apart, and his hands on the thighs of his legs. He shouldn't have drank. He'd been so up and down emotionally and as he sat there silently, the voices of the Knights erupting through the room only made him angerier. He tipped his head upwards, and he narrowed his eyes.

Vicrul looked to Kylo sensing his unease, and he rose a brow into the air. "What's wrong Master Ren?"

"I can't get her out of my head. All I can think about is her." Kylo snapped, and he leaned forwards and slammed his balled up hands onto the table. The underpart of his eyes was twitching rapidly, and his lip curled up in a snarl. "It's driving me fucking insane."

"What's the big deal about her anyways?"

"Besides her tight little ass and pussy?" Trudgen chimed in, turning his head to Kylo. He immediately regretted his words when Kylo's eyes glanced over to him. He sank down into his seat wanting to disappear.

As much as Trudgen's comment infuriated Kylo, he just sat there, motionless. "She's not force sensitive. She's a no one. She's nobody. Why am I so enthralled with her?" Normally he'd keep to himself with matters such as these, but the booze was taking its effect on him, and he didn't give a shit. If the Knights said anything to anyone about this, he'd just kill them. Simple. "Why does she effect me so much?"

"I hate to say this Master Ren, but maybe you just have a lot in common? Two broken souls tethered?" Kuruk's voice was almost a whisper, but Kylo heard him loud and clear. He shifted in his chair a bit searching Kylo's face for how he was going to respond to that. "Perhaps you feel the pain inside of her. Maybe you're connected by your pasts?"

Kylo let Cardos words sink in as they were making a lot of sense. He hadn't taken the time to think about any of that. He was broken inside, and he didn't stop to think that you were too. He hadn't cared to, but as he sat there now, half-drunk, and hurting inside, he let the feeling wash over him. His mind started flooding with all the reasons why you and him would be connected, and why he would be so obsessed with you. He leaned back into the chair, and he looked up to the ceiling. "I don't know. I know she's got a hold over me and I've never felt like this before."

"Maybe you're in love." Trudgen spat bitterly, and rolled his eyes. The idea of Kylo being in love with you sent shudders and chills down his spine. He didn't like to see Kylo so bent out of shape over a girl.

Kylo shot his gaze back down and his eyes looked Trudgen up and down. Trudgen was getting on his nerves more so than usual. He rose from his chair, and he slowly made his way around the table to where the Knight was. He loomed over him, and he cocked his head to the side. "What was that?"

"N-nothing." Trudgen quickly replied, and kept his head straight looking at the top of the table. He could feel the rage seeping out of Kylo's pores as he stood hovered over him. He bit his lip under his mask, and he prayed Kylo didn't attack him.

"That's what I thought." Kylo closed his eyes for a minute and he took a deep breath inwards. He needed to get out of this room. He needed to get away from the Knights. He needed to clear his head. He walked back the back of the chairs and towards the doorway. He didn't feel an explanation for his departure was needed, and he started walking down the corridor. He brought a hand to his forehead, and ran his fingers through his jet black locks. "This girl is going to be the death of me." He rocked his head from side to side, and he rolled his shoulders.

"Commander."

Kylo's head dropped down hearing Hux's voice behind him, and he slowly rotated his body around and raised his head up just enough so he could see the ginger haired mans face. "What is it now General?"

"I want to talk to you about Y/N."

"What about her?" Kylo rose his head up all the way quickly, and his eyes flashed with curiosity. "What'd she do now?"

"If I may be so bold, I think you should ease up on her." Hux's face was hard, and he was trying to stand completely straightened out so he appeared taller, and bigger than he was. His chest was puffed out, and his hands were linked together behind his back. "I don't mean to question your methods, but I don't think you're helping her any."

"You do realize she tried to kill me right?" Kylo's brow knitted together. He was still bitter about your attempt on his life.

"Yes, but I really don't think she's okay mentally. I think she's got some serious mental health issues, and your poor treatment isn't helping her any. I'm afraid she's going to need to be committed if your behavior continues." Hux could feel his heart slamming against his chest, and he had droplets of sweat dripping down the back of his neck.

Kylo stared into Hux's eyes, and he took one step to him. He towered over the ginger haired man, and he looked down at him. "Are you a mental health professional?"

"No, but-"

"Then you're in no position to tell me what I should and shouldn't be doing when it concerns Y/N and her mental state. She's fine. Now, is that all General?" Kylo's head tipped slightly to the side, and a single black lock fell over his eye. His lips were quivering with annoyance, and his hands were clenching and unclenching at his sides. The breath that was coming from his nose was heavy, and hot. He was trying to keep himself together.

"You're right Commander. My apologies." Hux took a step back feeling the warmth of Kylo's breath upon his face, and he figured now was the time to stop trying to reason with him. He obviously wasn't going to listen to him, or heed his words, so what was the point? He'd tried. That was the most he could do for you right now. Kylo was going to do what Kylo was going to do. He had no control over it.

"General," Kylo called to Hux as he watched him turn around and start to walk in the opposite direction.

"Yes Commander?" Hux stopped mid-step, and he slowly glanced over his shoulder to Kylo.

"Will she be okay?"

Hux sighed. "I think she'll live." He turned his head back to in front of him, and started down the corridor with a smile slowly creeping on his face. Maybe he had broken through Kylo's tough exterior and struck a nerve. He could only hope for your sake.

Kylo waited for Hux to disappear around the corner, and he glanced at the metal wall, and then down to his fist. He twisted his body around quickly, bringing his fist up and smashing it into the wall. He drew it back, and slammed it back in. He punched the metal wall over and over again, until he was out of breath. He placed his hand flat against the wall, and he leaned his forehead down onto it. He was so overwhelmed with emotions, and he didn't like it, but he didn't know how to get rid of them. It didn't matter what he did, nothing made him feel. Except being around you. Though your thoughts were loud, and your memories were shot, and you were fighting him now, the only feeling of any sort of peace he had was when he was around you. He wanted to know why so badly. He wanted to understand what has happening. He wanted to know why he felt that way.

When his breathing finally calmed down, he shoved himself off of the wall, and started back down the corridor towards his quarters. He paused when he got to his door, and he took a deep breath in through his nose, and exhaled through his mouth. The door hissed open, and he slowly stepped into his room, and his eyes landed on you at his desk, bent over the desk, and scribbling away on a piece of paper. His brows knitted together in confusion when he saw you cumple the paper up, and tried to hide it. "What are you doing now pet?"

"Nothing." Your head whipped around to Kylo, and you knew he could see the guilty look on your face. You shoved the piece of paper into your pocket, and you rose to your feet, and swayed your body from side to side. "How was dinner?"

"It was delicious. You should have come. You're not hungry?" Kylo slowly walked through the room to you. His eyes moved up and down your body, and he sucked at the inside of his cheek. He stopped when he was inches in front of you, and he reached out and grabbed your face. He pulled your head up gently, and he stared right into your eyes. "What were you writing?"

"No-thing." You winced at the pressure he was applying to your face, and it squished your lips together. "And I am hungry."

As nosy as Kylo was, he decided he wasn't going to push it. Hux's words wouldn't stop playing in his head, and he was going to try his best not to do anything to push his limits with you. He pulled his hand from your face, and he spun around back to the door. "Come eat then."

"Are the Knights still there?" You narrowed your eyes at Kylo's back, and you crossed your arms over your chest.

"Yes. Why?"

"You're honestly going to ask me why?" You scoffed.

Kylo felt another wave of anger come over him, and he scowled, whipping his body back around to look at you. "Don't test me pet. If you're hungry, come eat. It's that simple. It shouldn't matter if the Knights are there or not." His tone was harsh, and cruel.

You frowned and rolled your eyes. You stormed through the room, and your shoulder brushed against him when you stepped past him and towards the door.

Kylo growled, and his arm flew out, and he grabbed your arm, tugging you back to the center of the room where he stood. He lowered his face to yours, and when he spoke you could smell the booze on his breath. "Careful pet."

"Or what? You're going to punish me some more? Do your worst." Your tone was daring. You didn't know where the bravery you had came from, but you were kind of regretting that it was there. You saw his eyes flash dangerously, and you swallowed hard.

Kylo smirked, and he shoved you backwards towards the table of ashes. When your knees buckled and your ass lowered to the top of it, he shoved your legs open with his knees, and he brought his mouth to your ear, and he whispered into it. "If you keep being bad, I'm going to let the Knights have their way with you."

"You won't." You tipped your head to the side, and you smirked. You were sure Kylo wouldn't let the Knights touch you. Not since you were back with him. You knew he was jealous. You knew he wouldn't like that. There was no way he'd follow through with that threat. That's all it was, a threat.

Kylo blinked in awe for a moment, and he tugged you back up to your feet. He stormed to the door, dragging you behind him. He kept his firm grip on your arm as he dragged you down the corridor, and into the command room. He dragged you over to the table, and he released his hold on your arm. He lowered it down to the brim of your pants, and he brought his other hand up to join it. He hooked his thumbs behind the fabric, and he tugged them down. He used his boot clad foot to pull them off from around your ankles, and he glared into your eyes. "You asked for this."

Your mouth fell open in shock as Kylo's hand grabbed onto your shirt, and ripped it off over the top of your head. The cool air cascaded around your entire body, and your arms flew up covering your chest. You crossed your legs over one another and your eyes darted around the room to the Knights. "You won't..."

"Pet... you doubt me." Kylo put one hand onto the upper part of your chest, and he shoved your body down onto the table. He climbed between your legs, and he used his hands to shove them even further apart. "Who wants to fuck my pet?" He looked away from your naked form, and around the room to the Knights. He could feel the sexual energy in the air rising, and he asked again more sternly. "I said, who wants to fuck my pet?"

Trudgen spoke up first, rising from his seat. "For real?"

"No. I'm kidding." Kylo's head snapped in Trudgen's direction and he rolled his eyes. His hands were slowly traveling up your legs, and they dipped down to the underpart of your thighs. He turned back to you, and shoved you further up onto the table. "I'm serious. She doesn't seem to think I'll let you guys touch her."

Trudgen didn't waste any time in climbing up onto the table, and lowering himself down to it. His hands worked quickly as he freed his cock from his pants, and he inched himself to you. He grabbed your hips, and him and Kylo both lifted you up from the table, and he lined your ass up with the head of his cock. He and Kylo slowly lowered your ass down onto it, and Trudgen grunted loudly. "Fuck. Still tight."

"What do you mean still tight?" Kylo had seemingly forgotten that the Knights had their little exploits with you when they returned you to him. He glared behind you to Trudgen, and he scowled.

Trudgen's eyes shifted back and forth under his mask. He didn't know what he should say in response to Kylo's question. He was afraid to say he fucked your ass when they brought you back. He decided that he wasn't going to pretend like it didn't happen. If Kylo had really wanted them to leave you alone, he would have made that clear. "I mean," He stopped mid-sentence and he moaned through the modulator as he bucked his hips into you. "She's still tight as fuck from when I fucked her ass on the way back here."

Kylo's eyes shut as the Knights words flooded his head. He knew he should have been more clear about his instructions and demands with the Knights. He'd known something had happened when you were naked, and drugged up, but he didn't think any of his Knights had been ballsy enough to actually touch you. His grip on your hips tightened and he saw your body jolt out of the corner of his eye. He'd deal with Trudgen later, right now he had to make his point. He glanced around the room to the other Knights, and he growled. "Come on. Here's your one and only chance to touch her." He turned back to you, and he looked to your face. He could see the shock in your eyes, and he chuckled softly. "Maybe now you'll learn to never doubt me again." He brought his mouth down to your stomach and he took a bit of skin between his teeth and ground them back and forth. He heard you yelp and felt your hands fly up to his sides. He released the flesh, and he moved down your stomach. He brought his mouth down over your abdomen, and down to your clit. He flicked his tongue out over the nerve, and he took it into his mouth and sucked at it hard.

Cardo climbed up onto the table, and he already had his cock free from his pants and was stroking himself. He crawled on his knees to the front of your body, and he pressed the head of his cock to your cheek. He moved it back and forth over the soft flesh, and he looked down into your eyes when you looked up at him. "Open up sweetie."

You whimpered and clenched your mouth shut even tighter. You turned your head away from him, and you shut your eyes. The pain you were feeling from Trudgen inside of your ass again was almost unbearable. You were trying to ignore it.

Cardo's masked head turned to Kylo as if asking him to make you oblige. Kylo scowled looking up from between your thighs, and he pulled his mouth just enough off of your clit so he could talk. "Be a good girl pet. Open up for the Knight." Cardo's free hand rose up to your head, and he slipped it down the opposite side of your face, and he pulled your head back towards his groin gently.

"Yeah, come on."

Your eyes shot back open and you slowly parted your lips. You felt his cock slide over your cheek and down to your lips. You tasted the saltiness when he brushed over your bottom lip and your lips twitched against him. He slowly worked his head inside, and then inched himself in till he couldn't go in anymore or you'd gag. At least he was being gentle about it. Your tongue flicked up against the underside of his cock, and he pulled his hips back gently, and slowly pushed them back in. You appreciated how courteous he was being.

Kylo's eyes didn't move from Cardo and you as he made sure you obeyed his demands. When he saw you did, his eyes went back to your pussy. He took your clit back into his mouth, and he flicked it tongue out against he. He felt your hips jolt upwards as he teased you, and he smirked against you. 'You're being so good pet.' Kylo mentally praised you. He worked his hand down to your opening, and he teased your opening slicking his fingers back and forth over it. He wiggled them around and pushed them inside as slowly as he possibly could.

Trudgen grunted as he thrusted up into your ass, gripping your hips tightly. He was being consumed by pleasure. He wasn't even paying attention to what was happening with the other Knights. He was lost in his own world.

Ushar and Ap'lek had gotten on either sides of you, and they both reached out for a hand, and placed them onto their cocks. Your hands didn't hesitate in starting to move up and down.

Kuruk pursed his lips together under his mask as he sat at the table still. Something about this just didn't seem right. He just didn't feel right about this, however he knew if he didn't partake in it, Kylo would have his head. He'd question him, and probably beat the shit out of him, or something. Fearful, he quickly rose to his feet, and he glanced to your breasts. He could just play with your breasts. That wasn't so bad right? He inched to the edge of the table, and he reached out and grabbed your breast. He squeeze it gently and he felt his cock throbbing inside of his pants. His other hand went to his groin and he palmed himself through the outside of the fabric.

Both your hands were stroking Ushar and Ap'leks cock, your breasts were being squeezed by Kuruk's hand, your mouth was filled with Cardo's cock, Kylo was fingering your pussy and lapping at your clit, and Trudgen was going to town fucking your ass. Your body was being stimulated so much, and you were almost ashamed to be kind of enjoying it. Vicrul seemed to be the only Knight who wasn't participating in anything what so ever. Your eyes searched around the Knights whom were surrounding you, and you saw Vicrul leaned up against the wall, with his arms crossed over his chest. He was just staring, watching. Motionless. Why? Why wasn't he joining the Knights?

Kylo noticed that Vicrul wasn't joining as well and he pulled his mouth from your clit, continuing to pump his fingers in and out of you. "What's wrong with you? Not good enough for you?"

Vicrul scoffed bitterly. "That's not it. I'm just not in the mood." He replied coldly. He didn't deny that you were beautiful and he gladly would have partook but he had a lot going on in his mind. The booze had taken a negative effect on his thoughts, and he just wasn't feeling like an orgy. "May I be excused?"

"If that's what you want." Kylo wasn't going to force him to join. He didn't want to be apart of the fun, that was her own prerogative. Didn't bother him none. He brought his mouth down to your clit again, and he lapped it up and down and side to side. He could feel your body starting to shake, and your walls tightening. 'Cum pet.'

Kylo's words in your head made your body melt, and you lost it. Your hips bucked up and down against Kylo's fingers, and his mouth and against Trudgen's cock. Your mouth seeped with drool from the sides and around Cardo's cock and your eyes lit with absolute bliss.

Cardo had to grip the top of your head as he felt you cum. He could feel the vibrations throughout his whole body and he tried to collect his composure. He thrusted back and forth a couple times, but it was too much for him. He gave one last thrust, and he shot his hot seed into the back of your throat with a loud grunt. He stilled as he came hard, and after a few seconds, he slowly pulled his hips back. His cock fell out of your mouth with a plop, and he rolled his head, and took a step back. "Goddamn Master Ren."

Kylo hummed in response to Cardo's words, and he pulled his fingers out of you so he could replace it with his tongue. He lapped at your opening greedily sucking all your juices up and he moaned. "Fuck. So sweet." He pressed his thumb to your clit now, and he worked it back and forth rapidly. He was going to make you cum so many times. You were going to regret doubting him. This was your punishment.

Ushar quickly removed your hand from his cock, and he walked over to where Cardo had climbed off of the table, and he climbed up onto it. He inched to where he'd been, and he brought his cock to your lips. "Be good for me like you were for my brother." He placed one hand on the back of your head, and slowly pushed his hips inwards. He moaned when you obliged and opened your mouth for him. He slipped his cock inside. At first he was gentle in his thrusts and he slowly increased his pace till your nose was slamming down into his groin, and he was making you gag and choke on him. He watched your eyes fill with water in the corners, and he grunted. "I can see why you like her Master Ren."

Kylo was getting annoyed with the commentary. The Knights were kind of shallow. He was learning that. He didn't just like you for sexual things. It was more than that. Your soul and his were linked. You were more to him than just some pet. Even though that's what he called you, you had more value than that. You weren't just some fuck toy. He was getting madder and madder as the Knights words. He pulled his tongue out from inside of you and lifted it up to glare at Ushar. "I don't need anymore commentary. Cum and then leave." He wanted them to stop. He wanted them to stop touching you. As he looked them over and them violating your body, even though you were caving, and giving into it he felt a tinge of jealousy inside of him. He wanted you to himself. He wanted to be the only one to touch you. He sneered, and he glanced down at his groin. His cock was aching and twitching with need. He's show them who you belonged to. He quickly brought his free hand to his pants, and he unhooked them. He freed his large thick length, and he positioned himself between your legs. He slicked himself with your juices and his saliva, and he pushed all the way inside of you. He heard you moan against Ushar's cock, and he grunted. He lowered his body down, making Kuruk's hand have to move, and he spoke softly. "You belong to me."

Trudgen's pace hadn't faltered once while Kylo had been fingering you and licking you, but now as his cock was starting to fuck into you, his pace had became sporadic, and he found it a lot harder to push up into you. This angered him. He was so close to cumming, and he didn't want it ruined because Kylo was being a possessive jealous freak. He growled and he slammed your hips down onto him, making Kylo's head whip to him. He ignored it, and continued to shove your hips up and then pulled them back down. Luckily he only did it a few times before he came. He ground your hips around on him as he shot his seed deep into your ass. He groaned softly, and when he was done, he shoved your hips up roughly and he slipped out from underneath you. He climbed off of the table, and he brushed past Ap'lek.

Ap'lek sneered at Trudgen as your hand moved up and down his cock. "Watch it." He growled at the Knight who obviously just ignored him. He looked to Kylo as he started slamming his hips into yours hard and fast. He wanted to fuck your hole. Any one of them. He didn't care. He was too afraid to ask Kylo to stop so he could slip underneath you. He'd just have to deal with your hand stroking him until Kylo stopped, or changed positions.

Ushar groned as your head bobbed up and down his cock and he felt your mouth tighten everytime you gagged or choked. The saliva that dripped down from your mouth and down his cock was dripping onto the table, and he reached down and wet his fingers with it. He brought his hand to your cheek and slid it across it. He was going to shoot his cum all over your face. He wanted to see you covered in it.

You lost yourself again when another orgasm hit, and your whole body shuddered against the table and into Kylo's body. You'd accidentally bit down on Ushar's cock, and he yelped. Your eyes widened as he tangled his hands into your hair and he shoved his cock as far into your throat as he could go, and he fucked your brutally. Thankfully he only lasted a few more minutes like that, and he pulled his cock out, and shot his seed all over your face. Your head was spinning from the orgasm, and you clenched your eyes shut not wanting to get cum in them. You felt the hot sticky mess run down your cheeks and all over your mouth, and down your chin. You slowly opened your eyes and Ushar shoved your head so Kylo could see you.

Your eyes half lidded stared right into Kylos and your cheeks reddened.

"So beautiful." Kylo smirked and he took the chance to pull your body to him, and he inched you both to the end of the table. He slid your legs around his waist, and he rose you up into the air. He knew your hands would come off of the Knights cock, but he didn't care. They could reposition themselves. He carried you over to the center of the room, and he bounced your body up and down on his cock. He nestled his head into your neck, and he sucked at the flesh there hard.

Your arms wrapped around his neck as your body pressed into his, and you bounced up and down his cock in the air. Your ankles locked together so you didn't fall and you moaned loudly.

Kuruk couldn't take it anymore. He hurried over to behind you before Ap'lek could, and he spit into his hand, and he slicked his cock with his spit. He lined himself up with your ass, and he shoved himself inside slowly. Thankfully for him Kylo had still long enough for him to be able to. He placed his hands onto your ribs, and Kylo started bouncing you up and down on both their cocks now. The three of you let out moans and grunts as the pleasure just washed over all of you.

Ap'lek growled not liking Kuruk's dirty ass move one bit. He leaned back onto the table, and he stroked himself watching Kylo and Kuruk absolutely fucking destroy you in the air. It was hot. He was going to cum. He pushed off of the table, and he walked over to the center of the room where they had you. He rose onto the front of his feet, and he aimed his cock towards your ass. He shot out hot sticky ropes on your cheek, and he grunted. He worked himself through his orgasm and then he sighed heavily and tucked himself back into his pants. He joined the other Knights back at the table, and he smirked under his mask as he sat down. "Goddamn."

Kylo growled hearing Ap'lek and he bit your neck hard in anger. He heard you cry out and he groaned against the flesh. He pulled his mouth up, and moved it to your ear. "Cum again pet."

Almost as soon as he demanded you to, you did. You'd already been closing in on another orgasm but his words sent you over the edge. Your body bounced up and down on their cocks hard and fast, and your whole body shuddered.

Kuruk's own orgasm broke as you had just finished yours, and he groaned, his masked head flying back in pleasure as he shot his seed deep into your ass. He waited a few minutes after he was done, and he pulled out of your ass slowly. He grabbed his cock and he shook it, and then tucked it back into his pants. He slowly sauntered over to the table, and he grabbed his glass of booze, and he lifted his helmet up and guzzled it down.

Kylo walked your backwards to the wall, and he slammed your back into it. He wasn't done with you yet. Now the Knights were going to see who you belonged to. Who owned you. They were going to see who was in charge. Kylo was going to mark his territory. He slammed into your pussy hard, deep and fast. He pulled his head back far enough so he could see your eyes, and he could see the absolute lust and complete exhaustion in them. "You'll cum again and again." He narrowed his eyes, and he used the wall to hold you in place as he slipped one hand up to your throat, and squeezed it.

Your eyes fluttered a bit as he cut the air supply off and your lips parted in moans. Your legs stayed locked around him tight, as did your hands. Your fingers were able to sink into his skin a bit, and you dug them in hard.

Kylo grunted, and he angled a bit differently inside of you. He felt the texture of your pussy change slightly as he pushed up against your g-spot "There it is." He cooed, and he started hitting against it over and over.

Your vision started to blur as the air supply was cut from your body, and your chest was tightening trying to seek for air. You didn't care, it was hot. You felt him bringing you closer and closer to the edge again, and you cried out the best you could. "Commander..."

Kylo smirked as you cam on his cock again, and he just watched admiringly as you completely succumbed to it. He let you come down from your blissful cloud, and he pulled you away from the wall. He carefully, skillfully lowered you both down and he removed his hand from your throat, and put it to your ass. He pulled your body up and his cock slipped out of you. He moved his hands to your hips, and he maneuvered your body around, and put you on your hands in knees in front of him. He pulled your ass back so you were lined up with his cock again, and he started fucking you doggy style. He glanced to the table to make sure the Knights were watching. He wanted them to see how good you were for him. How obedient you were for him. Or at least how good you were being now. He placed one hand to the middle of your back, and he applied pressure.

You felt the pressure, and you knew what he wanted. You lowered your chest, and head to the ground, and you rested your cheek down gently. You gasped when Kylo started a fast, and deep pace into you, and your knees dug into the floor. Your hands were out in front of you and you clenched them tightly.

Kylo slipped his other hand around your waist, and slipped it down to your clit. He wasted no time in applying pressure and stimulating you all over again. He knew you'd be sensitive but he didn't care. You were going to cum again. It didn't take very long either. He felt your body stiffen as you got close again, and he once more brought you over the edge. This time he wasn't able to hold back his own orgasm anymore. He'd been fighting it for quite some time, and he couldn't anymore. He grunted and he shot his seed deep into your core as you both were lost in your bliss. Your body collapsed to the ground, and you were completely out of breath sprawled out in front of Kylo.

Kylo blinked at you, and he tipped his head to the side. He gently tucked his cock back into his pants, and he shoved his hands up under your body. He tugged your body to him, and he pulled your body to his chest, and lifted you up from off of the ground. He rose to his feet, and he walked over to his chair. He lowered himself down into it, and held you in his arms spread across his lap. "Get me a blanket or something to cover her with."

Ushar rose to his feet quickly and he dashed out of the command room, hurrying down the corridor. He saw a trooper at one end of the corridor and he called out to him. "Hey, you."

The trooper spun around, and cocked his head to the Knight as he slowly approached him. "Yes?"

"Go get a blanket."

The trooper didn't bother asking for what. He made his way down the corridor to the only place he knew where to get blankets from, the med bay. He got to the door and it hissed open. He slowly approached the nurse desk and he spoke sternly. "I need a blanket."

"Uhm?" The blonde haired nurse rose a brow, and he slowly rose to his feet. He wasn't all that keen on giving out blankets for no reason. More often than not he found scraps of them laying around and found out they'd been used for rags. He didn't like that. They didn't get a re-up supplies very often and the blankets he did have were for patients. He turned to the shelf behind him and he pulled one off of it. "Who is this for?"

"I don't know. One of the Knights needs it."

The blonde haired male scowled. "I'll see what he needs it for before I give it to him. Last thing I need is them using it as a cum rag." The idea made him shudder. He stepped around the desk, and he made his way out into the corridor. The trooper walking at his side. The pair slowly came up on the Knight and the blonde haired male narrowed his eyes clutching the blanket tightly in his hands. "What's it for?"

Ushar scowled. "It's for Kylo's girlfriend."

"Oh? Where is she?"

"In the command room." Ushar held out his hand and motioned for the nurse to give it to him. When he didn't and he just stepped past him and started walking to the command room, he shook his head. He turned and followed him. Kylo wasn't going to be happy about this.

The blonde haired nurse stepped through the doors of the command room skeptically and his eyes landed on you curled up on Kylo's lap naked. He stared for a second and then he hurried over to Kylo's chair, and held the blanket out. "Do you want me to take her? What happened?"

Kylo shook his head and grabbed the blanket. He unraveled the blanket out in front of him, and he pulled it over your naked form in his arms. He made sure you were completely covered, and he glanced to the nurse. "That'll be all." His tone was bitter, and harsh.

"What happened? You didn't answer my question. Is she okay?"

"I won't tell you again. That'll be all." Kylo gestured for the nurse to take his leave. He didn't like how concerned he was with you. He narrowed his eyes at him, and he watched him turn and take his exit. He saw him glance back at you one more, and then finally exit the room. His eyes went to Ushar as he came back into the room and sat down. He sighed, and glanced down at you passed out in his arms. His eyes moved over your face slowly, and he took in all the details of your beauty. He leaned back into the chair, pulling you closer to his body. "Any new news with the Resistance? What about the wayfinder?"

Vicrul had finally returned and spoke with annoyance. "Nothing. There's no news on either." He sauntered over to the table, and he took his seat. He glanced to Kylo and he rose a brow under his mask as he looked your blanket covered body up and down. "What about the Spice Runners? You don't think they're going to try to retort to the deaths of their friends?"

Kylo sneered. He hadn't even thought about that. "Get me in touch with Zorii. Get General Hux in here."

Vicrul rolled his eyes, and he rose back to his feet. He made his exit again in search of Hux. He finally found him in the corridor headed towards his room, and he called out to him. "General, Master Ren is requestion your presence in the Command room."

Hux's face scrunched together in confusion, but he followed after the Knight back to the command room. His face flushed when he had stepped into the room and saw the sight before him. He immediately wanted to rush over and make sure you were okay. He narrowed his eyes and he looked to make sure you were still breathing. When he saw the blanket rise up and down he sighed with relief. He slowly lifted his eyes up to look at Kylo's face. "Commander?"

"Get me Zorii."

"What? Why?" Hux's brows knitted together.

"Because I don't want a war breaking out over the death of those Spice Runners. I need to reach an agreement with her. We've got enough problems with the rebel scum. I don't need another whole group of people wanting to come after us." Kylo replied bitterly, glaring at Hux.

Hux pursed his lips together and he reached into his pocket. He pulled out his datapad and he pressed a couple buttons. The device made some noises, and he waited for Zorii to connect through. When she did, he pressed another button and her face appeared as a hologram above it. He walked over to the table and he bent down placing the datapad down in front of Kylo onto the table. He straightened his body back out and he stood still, as he listened attentively.

"Kylo Ren, what can I do for you?" Zorri was in her office when she received the transmission on her own datapad. Confused but curious she answered it. She was thankful she had her mask on because Kylo couldn't see her facial expressions. Her eyes trailed over his face from the other side, and she noticed the figure covered with a blanket in his arms. She leaned in closer to get a better look and her mouth almost hit the ground when she saw your face. She gasped, and pulled her head back. "What do you want?" She growled now.

Kylo smirked knowing she saw you in his arms, and he cocked his head to the side his eyes flashing dangerously. "What are the chances you and your little group are going to come after my Knights for killing off one of your Spice Runners and a bounty hunter?"

Zorii's hands grabbed the sides of the table she was in front of and she breathed through her mask quickly. "Who?"

Kylo looked to Hux for the names of the people the Knights had killed.

"Poe Dameron, and a DinDjarin a.k.a Mando." Hux chimed softly. He shifted from foot to foot nervously.

Kylo looked back to the datapad and he sighed. "Well?"

"They're dead?"

"Yup. The Knights blew the ship they were in to smithereens." Kylo's tone was bland, bored almost. He could sense the anger inside of the girl. "So do I have to send my Knights to blow your planet up or are we good?"

Zorii sighed heavily. She was at a complete loss what to say to Kylo. She was skeptical about his words and the truth behind it, but she had nothing else to go on. She hadn't heard from Poe since he and Mando left bodies in her cantina. She wasn't sure what to believe. She didn't want to start a war anymore than Kylo sounded like he did. "We're good. Is that all?"

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about a wayfinder would you?" Kylo figured since he had her on the datapad and they were all out of leads as it was, it didn't hurt to ask.

"Actually, I heard someone talking about it a wayfinder the other day." Zorii tipped her head to the side. "I didn't stay to listen to the conversation because I didn't care to."

Kylo's face lit right up, and Hux's eyes widened. They looked at one another, and he saw you stirr in Kylo's arms a bit. He had a really bad feeling about all of this.

You blinked looking up at Kylo's face and you heard a familiar voice in the room. Confused you slowly turned your head and looked to the table where you saw Zorii's hologram. "Zorii?!" You shot up in Kylo's arms and the blanket that had been wrapped around your body fell off.

"Hey kid. I'm glad to see you're okay."

"I-" Before you could even start the sentence, Kylo used the force to silence you. He leaned his head forwards, and his eyes looked your face over as if daring you to try something. You frowned and you narrowed your eyes.

"She's fine. How do you want to do this?" Kylo rose a brow looking to Zorii's hologram.

Zorii noticed how your sentence had been cut off, and she didn't like that. Something about this just wasn't right. She couldn't help but feel bad for not helping Poe rescue you when she had the chance. She figured if she could get Kylo to a place where he was alone, or alone enough to get you out of there, she'd do it. If she had information he needed, she could use this to her advantage. "How about I bring that person who was talking about it to Crait? We'll meet you there."

"Sounds good. Oh, and Zorii." Kylo smirked. "You better come alone. If you try anything funny, I'll kill her."

Zorii was sure her fingers were going to snap right off due to how hard she was clenching onto the edge of the table in anger. "Fine." She finally removed one hand off feeling the relief with the pressure that was off of her hand and she clenched it and unclenched it a couple times. She cut the transmission with Kylo, and she rose to her feet quickly. She made her way through the room as fast as she could, and through the back hallway to the main part of the cantina. She approached the bar and the twi'lek behind it and she leaned over the bar. "Get me Cara Dune."

"Yes Ma'am." The twi'lek responded quickly, and he turned and walked around from the bar and towards a door off to the side. He pressed the control panel, and he stepped into a private room. It was another small office much like Zoriis but it was his. He grabbed his datapad and he dialed in Cara's info. She appeared on the screen and he smiled faintly at her.

"What's up buddy?"

"Zorri needs you."

"I'm on my way." Cara cut the communications, and she looked up and around the room she'd rented for the night. After she'd helped Poe and Mando secure a ship, she had gone back to Nar Shadda to finish up the unfinished business there. She blinked a couple times glancing back down at the datapad. She hadn't seen the distress signals from the escape pods from Poe and Mando till just now, and she felt absolutely terrible. She shoved the datapad into her pants pockets, and she hurried out of the room. She rushed through the building, and out the front doors to her ship. She climbed aboard, and she pressed the buttons. The engines roared on and she grabbed the lever and the ship lifted up off the ground and she sped off out of the atmosphere and into space towards where Mando and Poe's signals were coming from. She sighed sinking into the pilots chair, and she mentally cursed herself. How had she not seen their signals? She couldn't help but wonder how long they'd been out there for by themselves. She sped through space, her eyes scanning through space as she got closer and closer to where the signal was. She finally saw them, and she moved her hand down to a button that sent out a large claw out to grab the pods. When she saw it dig into the side of Mando's pod she pressed the button again and it retracted pulling the pod into the lower part of the ship. Once it was inside she sent the claw back out and grabbed Poe and brought him into the ship too. She put the ship to auto pilot, and she jumped up from the pilots seat and hurried to the back end of the ship, and she climbed down the ladder to the lower section. She rushed over to the pods and she cocked her head to the side, and gave Mando a half apologetic smirk.

Mando was relieved that Cara had finally come to get them, and he shoved the front of the pod up and it opened. He stepped out of it, and he looked to Cara. "Thank you."

"This is the way."

Mando nodded and he looked to Poe's pod. He watched as he stumbled out of it, and he heard him curse.

Poe rose his head and he looked Cara up and down. "Thank you. I was afraid we were never going to be rescued."

"I'm sorry it took so long. I didn't see your distress signals till I got a call saying Zorii needed me." Cara turned on her heels and walked back to the ladder. She climbed up it and made her way back to the pilots seat. She sat back in it and took control over the ship again.

Mando and Poe had followed her, and Mando stood at her side looking down at her. "What did Zorii want?"

"Not sure. Want to call her and tell her you guys are alive though?" Cara reached into her pocket and she tugged out the datapad and handed it over to Mando.

Mando took it, and he turned to Poe. "You do it."

"I don't want to do it. You do it. She'll be less mad at you than me. I'm sure she's still pissed about us leaving bodies all over the cantina, and me going against her orders." Poe crossed his arms over his chest, and he adamantly shook his head.

Mando sighed, and he pressed the buttons on the datapad connecting with the last transmission. It went through and the twi'lek appeared on the other side, and he looked very confused, but he held up a finger, and the screen went black for a second. When the image re-appeared it was Zorii on the other end.

"You're alive. Thank god. Is poe alive too?" Zorri was relieved to see that Kylo was wrong. When Mando put the datapad in front of Poe's face, despite Poe telling Mando no, she sighed. "Thank god. As mad as I am, I need you guys. All of you. Cara included. Kylo doesn't know you guys are alive, and I am going to meet him on Crait. I've got some information he wants. Y/N is being held hostage I think-"

Poe cut her off. "I told you that."

"Poe..."

"Sorry." Poe lowered his head, and he dragged his feet back and forth across the floor. He had told her you needed help. She just didn't listen.

"Anyways, I figured since he doesn't know you are alive, we can ambush him and rescue her."

"You think he's going to go alone?" Mando asked curiously. He already knew the answer to that. Of course he wasn't going to be alone. He wasn't stupid. "I'm pretty sure it was the Knights of Ren who took Y/N."

"That's a safe assumption. Never the less, we're not going in alone either. I've got you guys, and I'm going to call in a couple favors. We'll catch them off guard. Come meet me here, and we'll plan it out better."

Mando nodded and cut the communication off. He handed Cara the datapad back and he glanced to Poe. "Happy? We're going to get Y/N back after all." 

Kylo looked down at you and he narrowed his eyes. "Get up. Go get dressed. We're going on a mission." 

You whimpered when Kylo shoved you off of him, and if you hadn't been paying attention you would have fallen to the ground. You rose to your feet, wrapping the blanket around you, and you glared at him. You finally felt the force holding you back from responding, and you sneered. "Yes Commander." You mocked.

Hux reached out for your arm, and you turned to him, and you walked right past him, and headed out of the room. Hux followed behind. 

"Make sure she's ready." Kylo snapped to Hux. 

Hux sighed, and he followed you out of the command room and down the corridor. "Are you okay"

"I'm fine. I'm tired." 

"What happened?" 

"Kylo let the Knights ...."

Hux frowned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It was kind of good...just unexpected. I didn't think he would let that happen. Now I know I'm just a piece of meat to Kylo." You hadn't minded the interaction to be honest. In fact, it was kind of hot, but you were sad because it just proved to you that Kylo didn't give a shit about you.


	10. Chapter 10

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary.

-Enjoy! Comments/feedback is encouraged, and votes are nice too! Thank you all so much. 

The door to Kylo's quarters hissed open and he stepped inside, a scowl upon his angular features. His eyes were dark, and lit up with anger. "Are you ready pet?" He entered the room slowly, almost cautiously as his eyes trailed your body up and down.

"Yeah.." You turned your body around, and lifted your gaze to his face. You could see the scowl and the darkness inside of his eyes, and you frowned. "You don't have to do this. I know you're going to get the information from Zorii and then you're going to kill here. Aren't you?"

"You don't know that." Kylo narrowed his eyes slightly, and he took another step through the room to you. He dragged his gloved hand over the top of his mask as he walked past the table of ashes and he tipped his head to the side. "I might let her live."

"I'm not stupid Kylo." You gasped when he quickly closed the gap between the two of you, and his hand rose and his fingers curled around your throat tightly. Your eyes filled with fear as you stared up into his eyes.

Kylo's grip tightened and he spoke venomously. "How many times do I have to tell you pet? It's Commander, Sir, or Master. Don't ever call me by my name. You'd think you'd learn."

"Well I obviously don't." You tried to take a step back from him but you couldn't. You whimpered softly, and your lips curled down in a frown. You brought your hands up to his arm, and you grabbed it gently. "Please let go. You're hurting me."

Kylo was silent for a moment as he was reading your body language, and staring into your soul. He let out a sharp exhale of breath, and he released his grip from your neck. His hand lowered at his side, and he spun on his heels. "We're leaving. Let's go. You're coming with us."

"I don't want to."

"It's not up for debate. You're going to watch your boss die." Kylo's tone was cold, and harsh. He strode back through the room and he twisted his body towards the table of ashes, and picked his mask up. He placed it over the top of his head, and he used the force to grab his lightsaber from off of his nightstand. He caught it in his right hand, and he hooked it to his hip. "Now pet."

Your gaze lowered to the ground and you scowled under your breath not wanting him to hear it. You didn't want to go with him. You didn't want Zorii to die. Sure, she'd turned her back on you when you needed her help, but that didn't mean she deserved to die. This whole thing was fucked up. You walked slowly across the room following behind Kylo. You were both silent as you made your way through the corridor of the ship to the bay. When you got into the bay you saw the Knights all standing around with their weapons waiting for Kylo. You rolled your eyes, and shook your head.

Vicrul shifted a bit, and he stepped to Kylo. "We're ready."

"Good. Let's go. We're going to be late as it is." Kylo swiftly turned away from Vicrul and his cloak billowed around his legs when he did. He glanced to you just to make sure you were still there, and he gestured with two fingers for you to follow him to his TIE fighter. "You'll ride with me."

"But there's only room for one." Your brows furrowed together.

"And?" Kylo snapped back as he opened the glass latch to the fighter. He climbed up inside and lowered himself down into the only seat there was. He whipped his head to you and he tipped his head to the side waiting for you to climb aboard.

"Oh." You didn't remember that you'd done this before with him since your memories were still shot. You reached your hand up onto the side of the fighter, and you pulled your body upwards. You spun your body around, and you crawled between his legs, and lowered your ass down to his lap. Your cheeks lit up red when his hands came up on both sides of you and he reached for the levers and the control panel. Your own hands lowered down to the outer part of his thighs, and you placed them flat down on them.

"Ready?"

"Yes Commander."

Kylo glanced to the Night Buzzard making sure the Knights were all set, and then back to the control panel. He turned the fighter on and it hummed softly. He reached for the lever after the latch closed, and the fighter slowly lifted off the ground of the bay. The ship slowly rotated around and when the front of the fighter was facing out towards space, he pulled the lever down and it shot out of the bay. The Night Buzzard followed behind him. "I don't want you to try anything sneaky pet. I won't hesitate to kill everyone there." He lowered his free hand down to your thigh, and he placed his masked face right next to your ear. He breathed heavy and you could hear the modulator crackle as he did.

"Yes Commander." Your tone was shaky and you felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand up.

"Good pet. If you're a good girl, I'll reward you after this."

You sucked your cheek inwards, and nibbled at it gently. Your mind flooded with his suggestive words and your thighs clenched together a bit. Your hips moved back and forth on his lap, and you could feel his cock pressing against your ass through both of your clothes.

"Maybe I'll give you a little teaser now." Kylo's hand slowly moved up your thigh, and he slid it between your legs up to your groin. He pressed the side of his hand to your clothed clit hard and he started rubbing against it. He waited for you to moan, and when you did after a couple seconds, he smirked under his mask. He started rubbing you hard, and faster as he steered the fighter with one hand.

Your head leaned back against his mask, and your body basically melted into his touch. Your hips rose a bit up into his hand, and your spread apart a bit giving him better access. Your fingers dug into his clothed thighs as he pleased you, and your eyes glossed over with lust. "Fuck."

"MMM. Pet." Kylo's modulated voice was deep but you could hear that it was laced with approval and lust. It sounded seductive and it was driving you crazy. It only added to the pleasure you were feeling.

'Damn him for being so fucking hot.'

"You're hot too pet."

His words made shudders and chills run down your spine, and you moaned softly. Your eyes closed tightly, and your hips bucked up into his hand hard. You could feel the waves of pleasure and euphoria crashing into your body as he made your orgasm come on closer and closer. 'Why is this so fucking hot?' You were mentally cursing yourself for being so turned on by this. You couldn't control how he made you feel. He turned you on. He made you feel things you'd never felt before. As cruel and brutal as he was he made you feel alive. "Commander....I'm going to cum."

"Good girl." Kylo grimaced under his mask as he kept up his movements on your clothed clit. He pressed down a little harder and he felt your body starting to tremble. "Cum for your Commander." His words were what sent you over the edge. His gaze was locked on your face as your face scrunched together when you cam hard. He let out a small groan of approval as you moaned loudly, and writhed against him. He felt your thighs close his hand in between your legs and he chuckled a bit. When your body finally stilled, he pulled his hand from out between your legs, and he glanced back out the windshield of the ship.

'Holy shit. That was intense.' You lowered your head back down and you stared out the windshield of the ship into space as your mind processed what just happened. As much as you loved Kylo doing sexual things to you, you hated yourself for how easily you caved when it came to him. You were stronger than that weren't you? You'd never met anyone who'd made your body feel like Kylo did. It was discouraging and intriguing.

"We're almost here." Kylo finally said after some time of speeding through space. He brought his commlink he'd thrown on earlier to his mouth and he spoke through it to the Knights. "We're almost there. When we get there, stay up in the orbit. I'll let you know when we need you. If you see anything sketchy, let me know ASAP."

Kuruk responded back to Kylo quickly. "Yes Master Ren." He glanced to Vicrul who nodded.

Kylo and you entered the atmosphere of Crait and he sped the fighter down towards the salty mineral covered planet that used to be a rebel alliance outpost. It had been taken over by his mother and the Resistance, and there'd been a big battle that ensued between them and The FIrst Order that left the planet and the outpost half destroyed. As he lowered the fighter down closer to the surface they flew over V-X-4D ski speeders spread out across the land, and First order TIE fighters in shambles. He scowled as his mind flooded with the replay of the battle that had happened there. He shuddered, and he grabbed ahold of the lever tightly, sending the ship plummeting towards the large metal door.

Your eyes widened as you sped towards the door. Your hands grabbed onto his tighs tightly again and you turned your head around over your shoulder to look at his masked face. You were trying to read what he was doing. 'Is he going to fucking kill us? What the fuck is he doing?'

Kylo sneered and he pulled the lever down harshly just in time for the fighter to be pulled up and shoot up the side of the cliffside the door was built into. When he got to the top of the cliff, he shoved the lever forwards and the fighter straightened out, and it sped just inches above the surface of the salty planet. He pressed a button and the fighter slowed and he pushed the lever upwards and the fighter jolted and stopped. He lowered it down to the ground, and he turned it off. The glass latch opened, and Kylo looked to your face. "Get up pet."

Your whole body was stiffened from your near death experience. Your heart was slamming against your chest hard, and you were sure your soul had left your body. It took you a few minutes to collect yourself, and you slowly rose from his lap and climbed over the side of the fighter, and lowered yourself down to the salty planet. You noticed when you stepped that there was a red color underneath the white, and you rose a brow. You crouched down, and slid your hand over it, and more red appeared. "That's cool."

"Indeed." Kylo had risen from the pilots seat, and he threw himself over the of the fighter. He brought the commlink to his masked face and he spoke with annoyance. "Do you see their ship yet?"

"Not yet." Kuruk replied immediately. He rose his masked face up to the windshield of the Night Buzzard and he searched out in front of him for any sign of incoming ships. Nothing. The skies were clear.

Kylo scowled, and he started walking towards the edge of the cliff. He stopped right at the edge, and he looked out across the surface of the salty planet.

You'd approached him on the edge of the cliff, and your eyes widened when you looked out onto the horizon. "Wow." Your head slowly turned as you skimmed over the surface as far as you could see. It was beautiful despite all the bits and pieces of ships and speeders and whatever those animal looking machines were. "What happened here?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." It was as if the universe was on Kylo's side because he heard the whirring of a ship from behind him. He spun on his heels sending salt flying over the edge of the cliff, and he shot his gaze up to the sky seeing a large freighter like ship headed down towards the surface. He scowled realizing that Zorii had taken a different route to get there than he had and that's why the Knights hadn't warned him before hand. He slowly started walking back towards his TIE fighter, and he stepped past it as the ship Zorii was in lowered down to the salty planet. His right hand rose to his hip, and he clenched his free hand into a ball staring at the ship.

As the ship lowered all the way down onto the planet Zorii's eyes under his mask locked right onto Kylo. She saw you standing a little bit behind him, and she moved quickly. She shut the ship off, and she rose from the pilots seat. She hurried to the back of the ship, and she crawled down the ladder. She glanced to Cara, and Poe and she rose a finger up to her helmet covered head signaling them to remain quite until she needed them. She hurried to the back part of the ship and she stepped down the ramp cautiously. She stepped onto the salty planet, and walked towards you and Kylo. "The mighty Kylo Ren."

"Zorii." Kylo narrowed his eyes under his mask, and he slowly walked towards her as well. "You have the information I need?" He stopped about halfway to her, and he cocked his head to the side. His fingers kept brushing over the hilt of his lightsaber.

"I do." Kylo's actions didn't go unnoticed. Zorii was watching him extra carefully. She stopped walking as well, and she reached for the datapad in her pocket. She saw Kylo's fingers wrap around the hilt and she flew one hand up as if signaling it was okay. "I'm just getting the datapad. I couldn't find the person who had been talking about the wayfinder but I got the information you need from someone else. It's on the datapad."

Kylo watched her with utter skepticism, but he was giving her the benefit of the doubt. If she tried anything, he'd just use the force and choker the life out of her. He wasn't too worried about it. He studied her over as she pulled the datapad out, and she pressed a couple buttons and took a couple steps to him. He shifted a bit nervously, and he watched her take a couple more steps. When she was just within arms length away, she extended her hand out to him with the datapad in it. He glanced over his shoulder to look at you, and as he did Zorii called out.

"NOW!"

Poe and Cara rushed out of the back of the ship with blasters in their hands and they took shots at Kylo.

Kylo growled whipping his head back to Poe, Cara and Zorii. He should have known better. He tugged the lightsaber out and he spun it out in front of him just in time to block the shots from the blaster. He continued to spin it out in front of him, as he inched his way forwards towards the three blocking every single one of their shots.

Your face flushed of all color as Poe and Cara were shooting at Kylo. You frowned and you glanced to Zorii. You didn't know what to do. You watched Kylo closing in on Poe and Cara, and Zorii was running over to you. "Zorii, what are you doing? He's going to kill you?" Just as soon as the words came out, you heard the Night Buzzard whiz above you, and lowered right down near the TIE fighter.

"We got to go. Come on. Follow me." Zorii grabbed your arm, and tugged you towards the edge of the cliff. There was a rocky salt covered staircase that had been built into the side of the cliff for easier access to the cave below that led into the base. She descended down it quickly with you in tow. "Mando is coming for us. He'll meet us down below, but we got to hurry."

Poe was slowly backing up towards the ramp of the ship as Kylo was closing in on him and Cara. He knew he'd be out of bullets soon and he began to panic internally. He narrowed his eyes as Kylo skillfully swung his lightsaber in front of him literally avoiding being hit with every single blast. "How is he doing that?"

"I don't know." Cara replied bitterly. As impressive as it was, it was annoying. She too was being forced to step backwards the closer Kylo got. She seen you and Zorii take off down the side of the cliff, and she sighed with relief. However when she saw the Night Buzzard join the rendevous, she felt her stomach tighten in a knot. "Shit. We've got company."

Poe's head whipped to the Night Buzzard and his jaw almost hit the ground when he saw the Knights piling out of it one by one. "Fuck. I wasn't expecting them to be so quick."

"Me neither. Hold them off. I'll be right back." Cara cooed, and spun on her heels and ran up the ramp into the ship. Her eyes searched around for more weapons. Where did Zorii put them? She frantically ran through the ship searching. She pressed a button on the wall and the door to the closet opened. She smirked when she saw all sorts of weapons hanging on a shelf and from the walls inside. She grabbed as many as she could hold in an armful and she spun back around and headed out of the ship. She dropped them at the bottom of the ramp, and she called to Poe throwing him a blaster rifle. She had a heavy blaster pistol in replace of the blaster she had, and she aimed it right for Kylo.

Poe caught the blaster rifle after tossing the blaster he once had down to the salty ground and he aimed it for the Vicrul.

Vicrul and the other 5 knights had gathered around Cara and Poe behind Kylo blocking them in. He side stepped swiftly avoiding the shot from Poe, and he swung his scythe out in front of him.

Kylo glanced back to the Knights and then noticed you were gone and so was Zorii. "FIND HER. NOW." He turned his head back around to Cara and he shot his free hand into the air using the force to stop her bullets. He waved his hand through the air and the bullets flew through the air and fell to the ground. He sneered under his mask, and he used the force to yank her weapon out of her hands.

Vicrul and Trudgen stayed to fight Poe as the other Knights scattered to the edge of the cliffside and hurried down the salty stairs to find you and Zorii. When they got to the bottom where it came down to a ditch, they hurried down it tracking your footprints easily due to how it turned red whenever someone walked on the surface of the planet. They got to the large metal door that was the entrance into the base, and that's where the footprints ended. Cardo shook his head in disbelief at your stupidity. He looked to the other Knights, and he motioned for the door. The other Knights nodded, and they entered the doorway into the dimly lit cave like pathway.

"Zorii we shouldn't stay in here." You cooed softly as you entered a large room that was covered in dust, and had empty crates scattered all over the floor. You glanced around noticing the large door Kylo had almost smashed into when you first arrived, and your mouth fell open in awe. Your eyes skimmed the room over noticing the shelves in the corner along the walls that were also covered in dust, and empty ammo boxes. "What is this place?"

"It's an old rebel base. Leia Organa took it over. They hide out here for awhile until the First Order attacked them and killed almost everyone." Zorii hurried over to the middle of the room where a control panel was, and she pressed a couple buttons. Nothing happened. "Damn. I thought I could get that door open."

"Zorii I really don't think we should stay in here. Is there another way we can get out?" Your face scrunched together and your eyes looked her up and down with fear in them. "Where's Mando meeting us anyways?"

"He's meeting us in the back of the caves." Zorii lifted her head up from the control panel and she gestured to the back of the room in the opposite direction they'd come in. "There's a cave that leads out that way."

You slowly walked through the room kicking an empty box with your feet. You glanced up to the doorway, and your arms crossed over your chest feeling a chilling breeze kiss your skin. There was an impending doom feeling that you couldn't shake. You felt like something bad was going to happen, and you wanted to get the hell out of there ASAP. "Can we please go?"

Zorii snapped bitterly at you when she spoke. "I'm trying to do something. Can you give me a minute?"

You rolled your eyes and started over towards the doorway. You just as soon made it over there when you heard footsteps coming from the way you and Zorii had come into the room, and you felt your heart sink down into your stomach. You stepped around the other side of the doorway and you peered around it.

Zorii had just barely lifted her head up when Kuruk slammed his elbow down on top the top of it. She stumbled sideways, and she reached for her weapon. Trudgen grabbed her arm, and he squeezed it tightly making her drop the weapon. She gasped, and she brought her other hand up, and punched him in the ribs. Kuruk groaned, and he released her arm. She skillfully stepped backwards, and she bent backwards placing her hands on the ground behind her, and flipping her body upwards into a back flip. She landed on her feet and she picked her E-1851 blaster pistol off the ground and aimed it right for Kuruk's leg. She hit him right in the middle of his thigh, and her eyes searched for you under his mask. She saw you around the corner and she sighed. Good. She moved her pistol out in front of her towards Cardo who was approaching her, and she pulled the trigger back.

Cardo scowled when the pistol hit his arm, but he kept walking fighting back the pain. He pulled out his own blaster pistol, and he shot it at Zorii's stomach. He smirked under his mask when she jumped to the side to avoid the bullet, but he saw it graze the side of her stomach. She fell to her knees, and Cardo loomed above her, pointing the blaster right at the side of her head.

Ushar approached Cardo and the girl on the ground, and he bent down, and tucked his fingers under her helmet, and tugged it off of her head. He tipped his head to the side when he looked her face over under his mask, and he tossed her helmet off to the ground by the doorway.

Your hands went to your mouth stopping yourself from whimpering, and you turned your body around pressing your back to the wall. You clenched your eyes shut tightly, and your mind raced. 'I need to help her. She's going to die. I need to help her. What do I do?'

'There's nothing you can do. You can run pet, but you can't hide. Just come out now and I won't kill your friends.' Kylo had heard your thoughts, and he replied back coldly. He had Cara up in the air in a force choke, and he was squeezing the life from her slowly. He watched as her legs flailed out in the air, and her hands tried to grab out to remove the force from her neck.

Poe and Vicrul had moved to hand to hand combat seeing as how none of the hosts or hits they were trying to do from a distance had been successful. Vicrul had dropped his scythe to the ground and egged Poe on with a 'come hither' motion. Poe didn't back down and he pushed off his heels lunging to the Knight. He and Vicrul threw fists at one another, and they each blocked the others attacks. Vicrul slid his foot outwards, kicking Poe's foot to the side throwing his balance off, and Poe flew to the ground face first. He'd caught himself just in time, and he rolled to the side. As he did so, Trudgen had moved to where he ended up, and he kicked the latino man in the ribs. Poe groaned, and he reached out grabbing the Knights foot. He tugged him forwards, and Trudgen was caught off guard and stumbled down to his knees. He slammed his fist towards Poe's head but Poe dodged it, and he punched the Knight in the chest making him gasp for breath. He spun his body around on his back, and he pushed his feet flat against the Knights chest, and shoved him back. He jumped to his feet, and straightened his body out. He was nearly out of breath, but he got into a fighting stance and Vicrul lunged at him.

Kylo watched as the two men continued to fight one another and he turned Cara's body completely around and walked her back towards the edge of the cliffside. He used the force to bring her out of the edge and dangled her in the air. 'Pet if you don't come back to me willingly, I'll drop your friend from the side of the cliff. I want you and Zorii to come back to me.'

You gasped loudly when Kylo's words filled your head. Tears trickled down your cheeks, and you shook your head. You lowered yourself down to the floor, and your mind raced with what to do. You didn't want Cara, Poe or Zorii to die, but you felt conflicted. Your heard footsteps coming from in front of you where the cave was, and you lifted your gaze up to see who it was. You felt utter joy when you saw it was Mando, and you jumped to your feet. You darted over to him, and flung your arms around his beskar covered waist.

Mando drew his head back when you hugged him, and he patted the middle of your back, and then he pushed you gently away from his body. "Shh. Where's Zorii?" Almost as soon as the words came from his helmet covered face, he heard Zorii scream from the other room. Mando growled, and he stepped around you towards the doorway.

"Mando don't!" You called to him spinning on your heels and you saw it was too late. He'd already stepped through the doorway, and you heard shot after shot fired from the blaster pistols, and grunts, and you heard Zorii shriek, and then everything was silent. Your eyes widened as you started to back up to the doorway of the cave. 'Why is it quiet?' Your heart was pounding so fast and so hard you could feel it in your throat.

Tears continued to fall from your eyes and you gasped when Cardo stepped into the room dragging Zorii by her hair through the doorway. Your face completely flushed of color when you saw Zorii and how beaten and bruised she looked. She looked utterly defeated, and you shook your head. "No."

"Yes." Cardo stepped aside so Ushar, Kuruk and Ap'lek could step into the room too. Ap'lek and Kuruk had both of Mando's arms, and his helmet was off. "Now," Ushar stepped out towards you and he sighed. "Are you going to come willingly, or do we need to kill someone first?"

"Fuck you. Let them go." You narrowed your eyes at the Knights, and your eyes darted over Mando's face, and then Zoriis. 'Kylo tell your Knights to fuck off. Let my friends go.'

Kylo brought the commlink to his masked face, and he spoke through it. "Is my pet coming or not?"

"No Master Ren." Ushar replied.

"Kill the girl. I've got the datapad. I don't need her." Kylo spoked coldly, and he lowered his hand back down looking Cara up and down. "Your efforts are futile. All you did was sign your and your friends death certificates. Congratulations. Did you really think you could defeat me?"

Cara's eyes narrowed and she spoke through gritted teeth bravely to Kylo. "You haven't won yet."

"Are you daft bitch?" Kylo rolled his eyes under his mask. "Your friends is about to die. All you had to do was respect the agreement and come alone. You don't obey very well. I guess all of you low lifes have that in common." His tone was harsh and cruel. "You all think you're something don't you? You all think you're better than me. You're not."

"At least we're not killing people for no reason." Cara didn't move her gaze from Kylo once. She stared right into his eyes.

"Hm." Kylo shook his masked head, and he glanced back to Vicrul, Poe and Trudgen. The Knights finally got him to the ground, and Trudgen had his knee pressed into the back of his neck, his face squishing into the salty surface. "Bring him over here."

Trudgen lifted his knee up, and he crouched down grabbing onto Poe's arm, and pulled him up. Vicrul grabbed his other side and the two dragged him across the ground towards the edge of the cliff where Kylo had Cara in the air still.

Ushar spun around and he glared at Zorii through his mask. He threw her mask off to the side of him on the ground, and he rose his blaster to her lips. He glanced back at you, and he pulled the trigger. Blood spewed up against the front of his mask, and he watched the Knights release their hold on her, and her body fell to the ground with a thud. He shoved her off to the side with his foot, and he turned to look at Mando who looked absolutely shook. "You're lucky Master Ren didn't say to kill you too." He looked up to the Knights. "Bring him, and her."

Ap'lek and Kuruk pulled Mando up off of his knees, and to his feet, dragging him back through the old rebel base room, and down through the tunnel. Cardo and Ushar stepped to you, and you tried to flee. You only made it a few feet down the cave before you felt something hard hit the back of your head. You stumbled on your feet, and fell down to your knees. A headache immediately formed where the hard object had hit you, and you glanced to see what it was. It was Mando's helmet. One of them threw Mando's helmet at your head. You gritted your teeth, and yelped when the two knights grabbed under your arms, and pulled you to your feet. Your hands flailed around wildly as you tried to scratch and claw at their clothed arms.

"Don't fight it girl. You've lost." Cardo growled as they tugged you threw the large room, and down the tunnel. They met the other Knights right outside of the doorway, and they all started back up the stairs. You continued to fight against them, and evidently you pissed Ushar off because he drew his other hand back, and lunged it forward and smacked you hard across the cheek.

Your eyes filled with tears instantly, and your lips quivered as blood trickled down over them. You kept your head down as the Knights dragged you and Mando to the top of the cliff, and you heard Poe bickering back and forth with Kylo. Your head rose and you saw that Cara was hanging in the air over the edge of the cliff. "No!" Another smack across the face. "Ow."

Kylo rose his hand up as if telling Ushar to stop without actually saying it. He motioned for the Knights to bring you and Mando over to where Poe was. When you were on your knees in front of him, he lowered his head down to your face. "Well, it would seem like your little escape plan didn't work. Now your boss is dead because you couldn't behave. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Fuck you. You're the fucking worst." You gathered a mouthful of spit and blood and spat at Kylo's boot clad foot.

"Fucking-" Ushar was about to slander you but he saw Kylo shake his head at him, and he shut his mouth immediately.

Kylo slowly lowered himself down to one knee in front of you, and he brought two fingers under your chin. He pulled your head up slightly, and he stared into your eyes from under his mask. "You love when I fuck you. Why don't you tell your friends about how you submitted to me and the First Order and that you belong to me now? I don't know why you're trying to fight it. It's too late."

Poe sighed, and Kylo glanced over to him.

"Tell them Poe. You saw her submit to me. Tell your friends about it. I speak only the truths." Kylo forced your head to turn to Poe.

"It's true." Poe was ashamed to admit this, he felt like he was betraying you, but Kylo was telling the truth.

:"Exactly. Now that we're speaking truths finally," Kylo glanced back to you, and turned your head back to him. "Tell them how you feel."

"I hate you."

"Ouch." Kylo yanked his hand away from your face. He knew you were just trying to be brave, and that you were too embarrassed to admit that you felt things for him, the same he did about you. You'd admit it someday. Maybe it wouldn't be today, or tomorrow, but he'd get you to eventually. He rose to his feet, and he tightened the force choke around Cara's neck.

Mando glanced between the two Knights, and he spun his wrists around loosening their hold on his arms, and he spun quickly around bringing his fist up under Ap'lek's chin, and then rose his foot up kicking Kuruk in the side of the ribs. He stepped to the side, and he grabbed Ap'leks arm and twisted it around his back and kicked his knees in making him fall to the ground. He tugged his arm upwards until he heard it snap, and he shoved the Knight down to his face. He jumped to the side when he saw Kuruk lunge to him from his side, and he brought his hand up blocking the punch he tried to send his way, and he twisted his wrist roughly. He pulled his body up from off the ground and backflipped into the air, dragging the Knight through the air with him. He landed on his feet, and the Knight got sent flying to the ground face first. He was sure he had heard his wrist snap, but he wasn't sure. He released it, and he stepped on his back. He crouched down and grabbed his sniping blaster and aimed it at Kylo. "Let Cara go."

You blinked in shock at Mando's actions, and you felt a lump in your throat. You swallowed hard knowing this wasn't going to go well for him, and you looked on attentively. Your eyes darted back and forth between Kylo and Mando.

Kylo chuckled softly, and he pulled Cara back onto the edge of the cliff with the force. "Easy killer."

"Let her go all the way." Mando's fingers pulled the trigger back slightly, and he narrowed his dark chocolate brown eyes at him.

Kylo smirked under his mask watching how eagar Mando was to shot him. "And if I don't?" He pulled Cara to his side and then out in front of him. He removed the force choke on her and he heard his gasping for air. He wrapped his arm around her neck, and pulled her body into his firmly.

Mando was literally about to shot Kylo when he heard Cara gasp but Kylo had pulled her in front fo him too quickly. "I can still shoot you."

"Take your best shot. You'll shoot her not me." Kylo's tone was daring. He wanted to see Mando try and hit him.

Mando glanced to Cara and her eyes were begging him not to. He didn't listen. He pulled his fingers back and shot the sniping blaster at Kylo's head. Kylo's other hand rose up and he used the force to diver the trajectory of the bullet towards Cara instead of him. He felt her body tense up and he heard her cry out in his arms when the bullet hit her right in the upper part of the ribs. He unwrapped his arm from around her letting her injured body fall to the ground in front of him, and he used the force to get the blaster out of Mando's hands.

"How many more of you have to die before you give up?" Kylo used the force to pull Mando towards him despite his best efforts to fight against it. When Mando was in front of him he grabbed his throat tightly. "I guess you'll die to."

"KYLO NO!" You quickly rose to your feet, shoving the Knights hands off of you, and you darted to in front of Kylo. Your eyes were big and doe like, pleading him not to. Tears were pouring from your eyes and your eyes were poofy from crying so much. "Please. I submit. Is that what you wanted to hear? I surrender. I'll stay."

Poe's face flushed as everything played out in front of him. His heart felt extremely heavy, and he could feel the anxiety inside of him the more things didn't work out the way he had hoped they would. As he heard you verbally admitting surrender to Kylo, he frowned. "Y/N..." He'd seen you melt in Kylo's arms and submit to him once, but he thought you wanted out. He thought you'd fight more. He was slightly disappointed. He just wanted you to come home.

"Poe, please don't." You raised your hand up to your side silencing him. You took a step to Kylo's side, and you placed a hand onto his forearm. "Please."

Mando glanced to the side at you, and he scowled. "It's fine. If killing me will make him let you go, I'll do it."

"It won't. She's mine. She's not going anywhere." Kylo growled. "Killing you would just be for fun." He slowly turned his head to you, and he saw how sad and scared you were. He felt it in his heart. His lips curled down in a slight frown, and he slowly uncoiled his fingers from around Mando's neck, and he let it fall to his side. "I...." He paused as his mind raced. He felt extremely overwhelmed right now. He wanted to slaughter everyone. He wanted to murder everyone. He was so angry. He was so confused. So conflicted. But as he looked at your face, and he felt your pain and your sorrow, he didn't know what he was feeling now. He took a step away from Mando, and he turned to the cliffside. "Leave. All of you before I change my mind."

Mando glanced to you and he nodded as if thanking you. He darted over to Cara, and he pulled her arm around his neck, and tugged her up to her feet. He slowly helped her across the salty surface back to the ship her and Poe had came in.

The Knights released their hold on Poe, and Poe jumped to his feet quickly. "Y/N..."

"Go Poe."

Poe shook his head and was about to say something but Mando spoke up before he could.

"Come on Poe. We got to get Cara to a medic."

Poe's eyes saddened and he slowly turned towards the ship, and dragged his feet as he started walking. He took one last glimpse at you, and he frowned. He saw you half-smile at him, and he climbed up into the ramp. He walked through the ship, and he climbed up the ladder, and got into the pilots seat as Mando put Cara into the passenger chair, and crouched down at her side. "Well this was a total bust. Zorii's dead, and we didn't bring Y/N back. Now Kylo's got the information where the wayfinder is and we've got nothing."

"It's fine. We'll figure it out. I'm sorry about Zorii. I tried to save her." Mando sighed.

"It is what it is." Poe started the ship up, and he pulled the lever down quickly, and the ship lifted off the ground, and he sped off into orbit.

"Master Ren." Vicrul stepped towards Kylo cautiously.

Kylo's head whipped around, and he looked Vicrul up and down. "You're free to go. Thank you."

Vicrul closed the space between them, and he reached into his pocket and pulled the datapad Zorii had earlier out. He handed it over to Kylo, and he glanced at you. "You were lucky your friends were spared. I would have loved to kill that fucker." He was talking about Poe. He glanced at the other Knights and motioned for them to head back to the ship. The Knights boarded the Night Buzzard, and off they went into orbit.

Kylo glanced at you, and he brought his hands up the sides of his mask. It came up in the front and it hissed. He pulled it off of the top of his head, and he took the edge of it into one hand, and lowered it down to his side. His brows knitted together, and he tipped his head to the side. "I think a thank you is in order."

"What? For what?" Your mouth twitched in anger, and your hands balled into fists. "What should I be thanking you for huh?" You stepped to him, and you drew your hand back, and then flew it forwards towards his face. He didn't even attempt to avoid it or block it. Your fist clashed into the side of his jaw, and cheek and his head whipped to the side. You gasped not expecting that at all, and you took a step back.

Kylo slowly turned his head and straightened it out. "Ow." A couple droplets of blood fell down from his bottom lip, and his tongue swiped out to catch it. He brought his free hand up to it, and he ran his gloved fingers over it. He rose his hand up to his line of vision and he glanced at the blood on his gloves. He blinked a couple times as if he was in shock. He slowly lowered his hand back to his side, and his eyes bore into yours. He looked hurt. He looked sad.

"Kylo, I'm sorry."

"Let's go." Kylo didn't say another word to you. He stepped past you and made his way to the TIE fighter. He climbed inside and he still was silent.

You sheepishly climbed up into the TIE fighter, and lowered your ass down onto his lap. Your hands placed gently onto his thighs, and you glimpsed back at him. He didn't look at you once. He kept his gaze straight out to the windshield, and he started the ship up, and pulled the lever down. The latch closed, and the ship rose from off of the salty planet and into orbit. "Kylo..."

Kylo still wouldn't look at you. It was hard, but he was afraid if he looked into your eyes, he might lose the control he was fighting so hard to keep. He shoved the lever up and the ship sped into the air. The entire ride back to The Supremacy was silent and awkward. When you landed into the bay, Kylo lifted his feet up as if telling you to get up, and you obliged. You rose to your feet, and you climbed down from the TIE fighter, and looked up at him as he climbed down from the fighter. He side glanced at you and your lips parted as if you were going to say something but you could tell from the look on his face he was still ignoring you. You frowned and watched him storm off through the bay and into the corridor. 'How can he be mad at me? I gave him what he wanted. I did what he wanted? Why is he acting like this?'

Kylo heard your thoughts, and for a brief moment he paused in the corridor. He took a sharp inhale of breath, and he gripped onto the side of his mask. He glanced to the wall, and his emotions completely consumed him. He brought the mask upwards, and he slammed it into the wall over and over again. By the time he was done he was holding onto the tiniest piece of it, and the wall was dented. He let the piece drop to the floor, and he continued walking to his quarters.

Hux hurried out of the command room hearing all the commotion and he stopped abruptly when he saw Kylo drop the last piece of his helmet to the ground, and walked away. His eyes darted over the pieces all over the corridor floor, and then to the wall. "Oh boy." He glanced down the corridor when he heard footsteps and he saw you. He couldn't control the smile that spread across his face, and he chimed. "I wasn't expecting to see you again honestly."

You were almost relieved to see Hux, but when you stepped on something hard, your eyes darted down to the floor and you saw Kylo's mask scattered into a bunch of pieces. "What the hell?" You frowned, and you glanced up to the wall. "I don't know what's wrong with him. He got what he wanted." You lowered yourself to your knees, and you started picking up the pieces.

Hux joined you, and when all the pieces were picked up and you both had an armful, he rose to his feet, and said "Come with me."

You obliged and followed him down the corridor to the command room. You watched him lay the pieces out onto the table, and you copied him. "He hates me."

"I don't think so." Hux shook his head, and he glanced at you. "I just think he doesn't know how he feels. I think he feels things he's never felt before, and he doesn't know how to express it. Kylo's not exactly one for handling emotions well," He gestured to the broken pieces of his helmet on the table. "Clearly. I've never seen Kylo as protective and possessive of someone as he is with you. I think he cares deep down inside, he just doesn't know how to process it. Talk to him."

"I don't want to talk to him. I'm hurt. He killed my friends." You averted your gaze to the ground, and you frowned. "I'm hurt."

"I know. If there's anything I can do let me know." Hux stepped past you, and put a hand on your shoulder for a second, and gave you a weak smile, and then took his leave from the room.

You were left to yourself, alone again. You lifted your head back up and looked the pieces of the mask over. You ran your hand over the top of one of them, and you felt a tear trickle down your cheek. You were sad. You were hurt. You felt at a total loss. Everything seemed so difficult and you didn't know what to do anymore. You didn't know if you should run or if you should stay. You didn't know what Kylo wanted from you. You didn't even know what you wanted. Your breathing became labored as you started to sob. You tried to fight it but you couldn't. Your heart raced inside of your chest, and you brought your sleeved arm up to your face and wiped the tears away. You turned towards the doorway, and you slowly started exiting the room. You walked down the corridor, and made your way to Kylo's quarters. When you got to the door, you took a couple deep breaths, and sniffled. You wiped the tears away again, and you stepped into his room when the door hissed open. Your eyes landed on him in just his boxers on the other side of the room, and he whipped his head around and glared at you. He turned back around quickly, and placed his lightsaber down onto his nightstand. He silently walked to the bathroom, and he shut the door. You looked to the side and you shook your head. 'I just want him to talk to me. I just want to know what he's feeling. I need to know I'm not alone. I need to know he feels something and I'm not crazy.'

Kylo placed his back flat against the door when he closed it and he heard your thoughts. He shut his eyes, and he tried to clear his mind from your thoughts. He was so confused about how he felt. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say to you. He didn't want to make things worse, but he didn't know how to make them better. He just wanted to clear his head. He sighed, and he climbed into the shower after removing his boxers, and turned the knobs on. He tipped his head back and exhaled when the water cascaded down onto his body. It felt good. Relaxing. He heard the door open and he turned his head to the doorway. He hadn't closed the door to the tub/shower, and he opened his eyes seeing you standing there crying. "Go away."

"No." You brought your hands to your shirt, and you tugged it off. You let it drop to the floor and you hooked your thumbs into your pants. You pulled them down and shimmed them off of your feet, and then you bent down at the waist removing your boots. You tossed those over to the side, and you stepped towards the shower. You stepped inside of it, and Kylo had turned his body around so he was facing you. You put your hands on his waist, and you looked up at his face. You rose off from your heels and stood on your tippy toes, and you brought your mouth down to his gently. You planted a sweet, gentle kiss onto his lips, and you lowered yourself back down onto your heels and you pulled your head away from him. "What do you want Kylo?"

"I want you." Kylo's hands slowly rose to your sides, and his eyes grew big, almost innocent like. He turned your back towards the wall and he pushed you back against it. He brought his mouth down your neck, and he gently nibbled the flesh. He pressed his groin to yours, and rubbed his groin into yours. He moaned softly, and his cock started to harden against you. He lowered one hand down your body and he grabbed ahold of himself, and stroked himself till he was fully erect. He inched your body down a bit, and he lined his cock up with your opening. He pushed inside of you and he grunted when he heard you gasp, and your hands went up over his shoulders and to his back. He slipped his hand under your leg, and he pulled it up to his side so he could fuck you better. He started a deep slow pace into you.

Your nails dug into his back, and you dragged them down as he started his pace into you. Your body came up off the back of the shower, and arched into him. Your pussy clamped down around him and your eyes clenched shut. You couldn't explain why it felt so good, but him inside of you, him touching you, him nibbling your neck was so overwhelming. "Commander...."

Kylo's mouth moved up the underpart of your chin, and up to your lips. His eyes stared right into your soul, and he saw you blush. He pressed his lips to yours and he kissed your passionately. His tongue slipped inside of your mouth and your tongues danced around one another aggressively. He moaned into your mouth, and you moaned back. His pace didn't falter once. He kept it steady.

When he pulled away from you for you both to breath, your eyes were half-lidded with pleasure and you looked his beautifully freckled and mole covered face over admiringly. He was so handsome. Your lips curled into a smile, and you raked your nails up and down his back. You were sure you drew blood. The head of his cock pounded against your cervix, and it was a mixed feeling of painful pleasure. Your head leaned back against the wall as he brought you over the edge, and you moaned out "Commander."

Kylo grunted putting his mouth down to your neck and sucking at the skin there hard. He was making another hickey on your neck except on the opposite side. He thrusted into you a couple more times and he reached his climax. He shuddered as he shot his seed into you. His breath was hot and labored against your neck, and he planted a gentle kiss onto your neck. He pulled his head back, and he looked into your eyes again. "You drive me crazy."

"Good." You smirked, and you lowered your hands down to in front of you. You could feel his skin under your nails and you saw blood on your finger tips. "Let me see."

Kylo lowered your leg back down, and he slowly turned his back to you. He hissed through gritted teeth when you ran a finger over the scratches. He slowly turned back to you, and he sighed. "Let's get cleaned up. Hux is going to want to be briefed." He pulled you off the wall, and put you in front of him so the water cascaded down onto your body. He reached up and grabbed the bar of soap, and lathered your body everywhere. He slowly ran his hands over your body rinsing off the soap, and he spun you back around.

You stared at his face and into his eyes. There was still darkness in them. You could see it and honestly you could feel it, but something else was there to. Something else you couldn't pinpoint but it was calming. Peaceful even. You stepped to the side when Kylo side stepped around you and stood under the shower. You watched him with admiring eyes as he ran his hands through his wet jet black locks, and the muscles on his back tensed up. You didn't look away as he lathered his muscular body up with soap and then rinsed it off. 'Goddamn.' You blushed when he turned to look at you and he winked. You internally shrieked. You waited till he turned the knobs of the shower off, and you stepped out of the shower. Kylo joined you, and he grabbed the towel off of the hangar, and handed it to you. You took it and dried yourself off. You handed it back to him, and he dried himself off.

As the two of you got dressed, you both kept giving each other looks. It made you feel weird, almost giddy. It felt like there were butterflies in your stomach flying around. It was kind of weird, but you didn't want it to go away. When you were both dressed, Kylo started for the doorway, and you followed behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary.

-Enjoy! Comments/feedback is encouraged, and votes are nice too! Thank you all so much.

The giddy feeling you had inside of your stomach quickly dissipated as the doors to the command room opened and you saw Snoke standing at the head of the table. Your body stiffened, and you swallowed hard. You slowly turned your head to Kylo.

Kylo stopped abruptly, and he froze as his eyes stared at Snoke at the head of the table. He saw the pieces of his helmet spread across the table, and he straightened his body out. He wasn't going to let Snoke know he was uneasy.

"Sit." Snoke's wrinkled pale hand rose from off of the table, and he gestured to the chairs. "Now." His tone was low, and he was clearly infuriated. He waited till you and Kylo both were seated, and he narrowed his beedy eyes in your direction. "I thought I said you needed to leave." He was staring right at you.

You averted your eyes from him. You couldn't look him in the eyes. Much like Kylo you didn't want him to see the fear that was there. He probably already knew, but this was just too much. Your mouth opened, and you went to speak but Kylo spoke before you.

"Supreme Leader, I need her." Kylo rose from his seat, and he narrowed his eyes as he looked as Snoke. He stepped out from the space between the table and the chair, and he started walking towards Snoke. He was frozen in place by Snoke, and he sneered.

"You need her? And why," Snoke used the force to pull Kylo's body across the command room. He tipped his scarred, wrinkled head to the side, and he growled bitterly. "Do you need her?"

"I just do." Kylo wasn't sure how to answer the question. He didn't know why he needed you, he just knew he did. He fought through Snoke's force hold, and he growled.

Snoke glanced to you, and then back to Kylo. He released the force hold he had on Kylo, and he put it on you. His hand raised into the air, and your body lifted off the ground, and he clenched his hand shut. Your body contorted back and a scream escaped from your lips. "You're nothing but a disappointment." He was obviously talking to Kylo. "You've let your desires take a hold of you and cloud your mind. I will take care of this problem once and for all." He used the force to bend your body back even further as you hovered in the air.

Kylo's eyes widened and his hands clenched shut at his sides. He shook his head, and his mind raced as he thought of what to do. He had to do something and he had to do it quickly. He breathed in hard, and he shoved off of his heel, and darted towards Snoke. He grabbed the lightsaber that was hanging from his hip, and he ignited it as it swung out in front of him. He twirled it around, and he aimed for Snoke's stomach.

The imperial officers who surrounded Snoke leapt forwards and they surrounded Kylo blocking him accesses to Snoke. One of the guards whipped his electro-chain whip out, and it wrapped around the blade of Kylo's saber. He tugged it down, and the chain broke before he pulled it all the way to the ground. Kylo smirked, and he swung his lightsaber blade right up under the guards chin, and cut through his mask, and through his skull. He pulled the blade back, and he spun around. His hair whipped around his face, and he narrowed his eyes at the guard who was running at him with his double bladed pole arm out in front of him. The guard spun his body and the weapon around, and Kylo blocked the attack in mid air with his saber. He pushed against it, and the guard pushed back. Kylo sneered, and he shot his free hand up using the force to push the weapon and the guard back. The guard took a couple steps backwards, and he swung the double bladed pole arm around. A guard behind Kylo brought the end of his vibro-ax rushing towards Kylo's back, and Kylo ducked just in time to avoid the collision. He gritted his teeth and he somersaulted forwards. He jumped to his feet, and he caught a sharp end of an ax across his torso. He groaned and he looked down at his torso seeing it had only cut the fabric, and the first layer of skin. His nostrils flared when he heard you cry out again, and he leapt towards the guard whipping the electro-chain around his body. He side stepped, avoiding the end of it, and he spun his body around quickly. He brought the end of the lightsaber across the guards back, and he sneered. He spun back around when he saw the saber had cut through the armor, and he ran the blade back across the same spot cutting the guard in half. He watched his body split apart, and it fall to the ground. He hadn't been paying enough attention because he felt a sharp pain jolt from the bottom of his back up to the top. He jolted forwards, and he twisted his body around. He shot his hand back into the air, and sent the guard flying across the room. He could feel the blood seeping down the large wound on his back. His breathing was getting heavy, but the adrenaline was keeping him going. The last two guards stepped to him, and he motioned for them to come to him. They both lunged to Kylo, and Kylo jumped up into the air, and back flipped over one of them. His lightsaber spun through the air and when he landed he shot the end of the lightsaber into the back of the guard, and through the other side. He pulled it back quickly, and he lunged towards the last guard. They blocked one anothers attacks for awhile, and Kylo was getting annoyed. He didn't want to fight him anymore. He used the force to choke the guard, and he clenched his hand shut tightly, choking him to death. When he didn't flail around anymore, he unclenched his hand, and watched the body fall lifeless to the ground.

Snoke hadn't released his hold on you as Kylo killed all his guards. He pulled your body to him, and when you were hovering in front of him, he rotated your body upright with the force. "You think you can kill me?" His tone was harsh.

Kylo stretched out his hand with the lightsaber in it, and he glared at Snoke. "I will kill you. I don't think. Release her and fight me."

"Fight you? You will surely lose."

The level of panic Hux was experiencing was unlike anything he'd ever felt. His eyes skimmed over the dead bodies of the guards spread across the command room floor slowly. He was shocked, and impressed. As he looked onto Kylo, Snoke and you now, he got an idea. He cautiously stepped through the room, and when he looked to Kylo as he passed by he winked. He continued through the room and he approached Snoke. "Give the girl to me. I'll deal with her."

Snoke was skeptical but he didn't sense any sort of vibe where Hux would be lying. He seemed contemplative for a minute, and he shook his head. "I'll kill her myself. I want to make my apprentice suffer first."

Hux nodded as if in acknowledgment of Snoke's words. "I've got some important matters to attend to, may I be excused?" He stepped to Snoke's side, and he glanced to Kylo. He motioned with two fingers down at his side, and Kylo's lip twitched. He turned the lightsaber off, and he tossed it through the air to Hux. Hux caught it, and he ignited it, sending it straight through the middle of Snoke's body. He pulled it all the way through with a small step backwards, and he dropped the lightsaber to the ground running to you. He caught you just in time as Snoke's force hold released, and he sighed with relief.

The three of you stared as Snoke's face lit up with anger. "Traitors. You'll all die." Those were the last words he said befoe his body split apart, and they fell to the ground.

Kylo's head dropped. He took a deep breath in, and let out an exasperated sigh of relief out. Snoke was dead. You were okay. He lifted his head back up, and his face washed over with concern. He pushed off the back of his heel and he darted across the room to you. He crouched down next to Hux, and he wrapped his arms around your body. He pulled you onto his lap, and he looked down at your face. "Are you okay?"

You gasped a couple times, your head pounding. Your whole felt like someone had just taken a stick to it and was beating the shit out of you. But you were okay. You nodded, and forced a smile. "I'm okay."

Kylo looked to Hux as he helped you to your feet slowly. He was utterly taken back by Hux. "Why'd you do it?"

"I've got my reasons." Hux replied, and he looked back at you. A small smile graced his face. "I'm glad you're okay. My only concern is that we don't have a Supreme Leader now."

"I will." Kylo replied. Wasn't that obvious that he was going to take Snoke's place.

Your eyes widened and you looked up at Kylo confused. "What?"

"I will take Snoke's place. If anyone in the galaxy deserves to it's me." Kylo's demeanor was cocky now. Snoke was finally dead. He'd been wanting to get rid of Snoke for awhile now, but he hadn't had the chance, or the opportunity to. He knew the man could hear his thoughts, so he had to be careful about what crossed his mind when he was in his presence. He had to always be careful and walk on egg shells because he didn't want Hux to snitch, or Snoke to find out on his own. Snoke's punishments weren't kind or forgiving. He was finally free of the pain and the torment. He was finally free to do what he wanted, when he wanted. He was finally free ot people telling him he wasn't good enough. He was free. He could feel the excitement coursing through his body. He looked you up and down quickly, and he felt his arousal growing with every second. Something about freedom made him horny. He reached out and he grabbed your arm. He smirked at you, and he rose his brows up suggestively.

Your cheeks turned bright red, and you smirked back. "Thank you Hux. You saved my life. I owe you." You turned to Hux, and you gave him a smile of appreciation.

"You're welcome." Hux could feel the sexual tension in the room, and it made him uncomfortable. "I'm going to go look on Snoke' ship and see what I can find on it. He came here for a reason. I don't believe that it was just to torment you, but I could be wrong. I want to make sure." Hux didn't want for a response, he gave you a nod, and he Kylo a nod, and he took his leave exiting the room promptly.

Kylo pulled you to him, and he lowered his mouth to your ear. "I need to fuck you." His breath was hot and heavy. He pulled his head back up, and he dragged you out of the command room and down the corridor back to his quarters. He grabbed both sides of your face when the door hissed open and he pulled your face to his. He took your bottom lip into his mouth, and he bit down on it hard. He heard you whimper, and it only provoked him more. He bit down again, this time drawing blood, and he moaned loudly when blood hit his tongue. He shoved his bloody tongue into your mouth, and twirled it around. You kissed him back. Your hands rose to his chest, and you grabbed onto him tightly as he walked you backwards into the room. When your knees hit the edge of the bed, you moaned against his mouth, and you flew backwards onto the bed. Kylo fell down on top of you, and you both giggled softly. He had lifted his mouth from yours, and he brought his lips down to your neck. He nibbled at the flesh a couple times, and he pressed his lips to it, and he sucked the skin in. He left a large hickey, and he pulled his head away to admire it. His hands slid up under your shirt, and he grabbed onto your breasts firmly. He ground his hips into yours, his hardened cock pressing into your groin, throbbing and twitching through his pants. After a few minutes he removed his hands from your breasts, and he shoved his body up off of yours. He climbed off of the bed, and he walked over to his closet. He opened it and pulled out his box of toys. He sauntered back to the bed, and he placed the box down onto the nightstand.

Your eyes locked onto Kylo as he grabbed the box, and came back towards the bed. You saw the box in his hands, and you blushed. You knew what was in that box, and honestly, you couldn't wait to see what toys he was going to use now.

Kylo looked to you briefly, and he smirked. He could see the curiosity and anticipation in your eyes and on your face, and it turned him on more. He shoved the top to the box open, and he reached inside pulling out the handcuffs. Did he want to use handcuffs or rope? He felt minor conflict, but he finally opted on handcuffs. He pulled the egg vibrator back out, and he grimaced widely. He was going to pull more out, but he was too turned on, and his cock was starting to ache painfully. He turned on his heels, and he stepped back over to the bed. "On your knees on the bed pet."

You slowly lifted your body up from off of the bed, and pulled your legs upwards. You shifted around until you were on your knees, and you stared up at him with big doe like eyes. You sucked at your bottom lip.

Kylo groaned as you bit your lip. It was so hot. He reached out for you hand, and he swiftly wrapped one the cuffs around your wrist. He did the same to thing to your other wrist, and he shoved them down. He bent his body down, and he pushed your body back down to the bed. He hooked his thumbs into your pants, and he tugged them down. He pulled them off your body quickly, and he wasted zero time in shoving the egg to your opening, and turning it on. He gently guided it inside with two fingers, and he felt your pussy start to throb rapidly around it and his fingers. He pulled his fingers from out of you, and he rose to his feet. He brought his hand to his pants, and he undid them quickly. He pushed his pants down, and pulled his cock out through his boxers. He wrapped his hand around himself, and he started pumping it up and down. He groaned, and he watched your body wiggle around below him. He climbed onto the bed, and he grabbed your hips shoving you further back onto the bed. He loved how much of a mess you were beneath him. He lowered his hips back down to yours, and he pressed his cock to your opening. He pushed inside of you, feeling the vibrations from the egg inside and he grunted loudly. "Oh fuck. That feels amazing."

You were a absolute disaster now. Your body was writhing up and down and your hands were clenching and unclenching in your cuffs. Your head was pressed into the bed hard, and your eyes were staring right into Kylo's as he started fucking you. He could only go so far inside of you because of the egg, but it was enough. "Commander."

"Pet." Kylo replied back, and he pressed his lips to yours. His hips moved rhythmically, and he moaned into your mouth as his tongue danced back inside of your mouth and around yours. He felt your body convulse and arch up off the bed and into his body when you climaxed, and he felt your pussy tighten as hard as it ever had. He pulled his mouth from yours, and he rolled his eyes in absolute bliss. He couldn't fight his arousal anymore. He grunted again, and he shot his seed into you and against the egg. He'd clean it later. He shuddered, and he breathed heavy. He had a single droplet of sweat drip down his forehead and onto your chin. He smirked and he pushed his body upwards. He pulled his hips back, and he pulled out of you. He moved down your body, and he slowly pushed two fingers inside of you, and coiled them around the egg. He pulled the egg out from you, and he chuckled softly seeing how covered in cum it was. He moved back up your body, and he put the egg to your lips. He watched your lips part, and he shoved it inside.

You took the egg into your mouth, and you sucked it clean. Your cheeks turned red with mild embarrassment, but it was also kind of turning you on. Kylo's fingers went back to your lips and you opened them. You felt him take it out, and you blinked at him innocently. How could a man so cruel, so cold, so heartless, be so sexy? Sure he was warming up slowly, but you still had some mixed feelings about it.

"Good pet." Kylo praised, and he rose to his feet. He threw the egg over onto the nightstand, and he tipped his head to the side. He suddenly got a really bad feeling. Something was wrong. He glanced to you, and he quickly undid your cuffs. He pulled his pants back up and re-adjusted himself. He started for the door and he looked back at you. "Get dressed. I'll be right back." Kylo didn't wait for you to say anything, and he exited his quarters quickly. He tried to feel where the bad energy was coming from, and he got pulled towards the bay. He hurried down the corridor, and he stopped. A knot grew in his stomach, and he narrowed his eyes. He heard blasts from inside of the bay, and his eyes widened. He took one step into the bay, and he saw the whole more imperial officers than he could count.

Hux was on his knees in the middle of the bay, completely surrounded by officers, and one of the officers noticed Kylo.

"There he is." At least half of the officers turned to Kylo, and raised their blasters up.

Before Kylo's hand could shot up into the air, the imperial officers fired away at Kylo. Kylo could only use the force to stop some of the shots, and he inhaled sharply when he got hit with multiple shots. He slowly lowered his head down, and he looked to his body. He just barely rose it back up and his body fell backwards onto the ground. He stared up at the ceiling, and blood spilled from his lips.

Hux's eyes filled with water, and he tried to fight it back. One of the officers brought their blaster smashing against the side of his face, and he went flying to the ground.

"Tell us where Snoke is."

Hux narrowed his eyes, and he sneered. "He's dead."

The officer growled from under his mask and he aimed the blaster right into Hux's back. He pulled the trigger, and he looked to the army around him. "Search the ship. I want his body as proof. Kill anyone you see." The officers obliged, and they spread out through the ship.

You were getting impatient for Kylo's return. You swung your feet over the side of the bed, and you rose to your feet. You heard shots in the distance, and you pursed your lips together. You pulled your pants back on, and you ran towards the door. As soon as it hissed open, you stopped abruptly when you heard footsteps approaching. They didn't sound like Kylo's. Something wasn't right. You pressed your back against the left side of the door, and you waited for the door to hiss open. When the two officers stepped into the room with their blasters raised, you grabbed the first officers outstretched arm, and you twisted it back. His blaster fell from his grasp, and you caught it mid-fall with your other hand. You raised it up and pointed it into the first officers stomach. You pulled the trigger quickly, and you released his arm. He fell to the ground, and you pointed the blaster at the second officers head. You pulled the trigger, and he fell to the ground too. "What the fuck is happening?" You bent down and grabbed his blaster as well. You hurried out of Kylo's quarters, and you rushed down the corridor. As you rounded the corner, you shot two more officers down, and you scoffed. You heard footsteps coming from behind you, and you spun around.

Four officers came around the corner from where you had just come from, and they all stopped seeing you standing in the middle of the corridor. One of them spoke up. "Come with us or die."

A second one spoke. "We're supposed to kill her."

"I think this is the girl though. Isn't it?" The first one chimed in.

"I'm not going anywhere." You rolled your eyes. You pulled the trigger back on one of the blasters, and it didn't shot anything out. You growled, and tossed it to the ground. You tried the other one, same thing.

The fourth officer chuckled. "Stupid girl." He stepped towards you, and you leapt to him. You crouched down, and swung your foot out, knocking his balance off. You rose to your feet quickly, and you brought your elbow back into his ribs. Your hand hand shot up and you uppercut him under his masked chin. His head flew back and you grabbed a hold of it. You brought it back down and you rose your knee up into it. He had grunted and groaned, and you shoved his body to the ground. A sharp pain seared through you as the officer shot you in the leg. You fell down to the ground on your hands and knees, and your head shot up.

"Fuck you. I'm not going anywhere."

The three remaining officers surrounded you, and they grabbed onto you. You fought against them wildly, but they were too strong. They dragged you down the corridor and towards the bay. As you got closer you felt nauseous. When you entered the bay, you saw Kylo's motionless body next to Hux's motionless body in the middle of the bay. "NOOO." You flailed in the officers hold. Tears streamed down your face, and you were shoved to the ground hard. Your eyes didn't move from Kylo.

The leader of the group stepped behind you, and he narrowed his eyes under his mask. He looked to the other officers. "I thought I said kill everyone."

"This is the girl."

"I see. Kill her. We're done here. We've got Snoke's body. Let's go." He turned and walked back to one of the various ships that were in the bay.

The three officers who had dragged you into the bay all raised their blasters to your back, and pulled the trigger. They walked away from your body, and the whole army climbed into their ships and took off.

Blood spilled from your mouth as you winced, and writhed on the floor. Pain flooded over you, and your vision got blurry. You forced your head up and you looked to Kylo's body. As you layed their dying, all you could think about was him. There was no way he was dead. There was no way Kylo was dead. You gritted your teeth, and you dragged your arms to in front of you. You screamed as you pulled your body across the bay floor to Kylo's body. When you got to it, you let out another scream of pure agony, as you forced yourself to sit up, and you wrapped your arms around under his head, and you lifted him off the floor. You stared down at his pale, speckled face, and sobs escaped your lips. You broke into complete hysterics, and you lowered your forehead to his. You clenched your eyes shut tightly. This couldn't be real.

Kylo gasped and he shot his body upwards. Blood shot out from his mouth, and he whipped his head around the room looking for the imperial officers. He was relieved to see that they were gone.

"Kylo! You're alive."

"Barely." Kylo turned his head back to you and he looked you up and down. He frowned when he felt the pain inside of you. "You're hurt."

"Yes. So are you." You weren't sure how much longer you could hold your body up for. You were starting to get dizzy, and the pain was consuming you. Your eyes dazed, and your face went plummeting to the ground.

Kylo groaned as he reached his arm out, and stopped you from crashing into the floor. He winced and he pulled your body on top of his. He placed your head onto his chest, and he placed his chin down on to the top of your head. He wrapped his arms around your body tightly. "I am so sorry pet."

You could barely hold your eyes open, and you felt your body slowly becoming weaker and weaker. It was as if you were numb. Your lips parted and you stammered when you tried to speak. "It's okay..." You were losing consciousness. Your eyes finally closed, and your breathing became shallow.

"No it's not." Kylo knew this wasn't going to end well. He was dying. You were dying. He had fucked up. Killing Snoke wasn't the right thing to do. He should have been prepared for this. He should have taken better care of you. It was his fault you were dying, and he could have stopped it. He was beating himself up mentally. He was losing the one thing he truly cared for. He was losing the one person he'd connected to, really connected to because of his own selfish ignorance. He was losing the person he loved. Tears trickled down his face, and he whispered softly. "I'm so so sorry pet. I." He paused. "Love you." His head fell back down to the floor of the bay and his eyes closed. His breathing was growing shorter and shorter.


	12. Chapter 12

-PSA- Trigger warning: violence, sexual situations, swearing, graphic vocabulary

-Please Read, Comment and vote! Hope ya'll enjoy. This is the last chapter guys. Get ready...

Mando and Poe had gotten Cara to the nearest planet with a known medical area, and they had dropped her off. Mando sighed heavily as he paced back and forth in the hallways. He wasn't okay. Nothing was okay. Zorii was dead. You were still kidnapped, and Cara was dying. Sure Poe and him were alive, but at what cost? He felt like an utter failure. He shook his head back and forth, muttering to himself. 

Poe's eyes followed Mando back and forth, and he sighed heavily. He rose from the small metal chair on the wall, and he grabbed Mando's arm. "It's going to be okay."

"Tell me how anything is okay?" Mando snapped, whipping his head to the male. "Everything is fucked. I say we say fuck it and just go get Y/N. What's the worst that can happen? We die? At least then we can say we actually tried. We were stupid. Ignorant. Why did we think this wasn't going to happen?" He yanked his arm away from Poe and he stormed down the hallway. "Cara is in the best place she can be. I'm going after Y/N. I don't care if you're with me or not." 

Poe's face flushed as he watched Mando storm down the hallway of the hospital. He contemplated a minute, and he opted that he wasn't going to get shit done standing around doing nothing. He chased after the bounty hunter, and when he walked quickly at his side, he looked up at him and smiled. "I'm with you. If we die trying, then so be it. We've got to do something." The pair hurried down the stairs and out into the main entrance of the hospital. They scurried out of the large automatic doors, and to their ship. They both climbed up the ramp, and to the front of the ship. Mando took the pilots chair, and he glanced to Poe when he sat down in the passenger seat. He nodded, and when Poe nodded back, he turned to look out in front of him. He pushed the button and the ship roared on. He pulled the lever down and the ship lifted off the ground. He shoved the lever back up, and the ship took off into the sky. He pressed another button once they were in space, and the ship jumped into hyperdrive. They came out on the other side right in front of Kylo's ship, and he sped down to the bay. Both their faces scrunched together as they saw you and Kylo motionless on the bay floor. Mando landed the ship, and barely got it turned off before he jumped out of the pilots seat, and he hurried to the back of the ship, and ran down the ramp. He rushed over to where your body was in Kylo's and he slid his hands underneath you, and lifted you up. He placed his ear next to your mouth to hear if you were breathing. He glanced up to Poe who was crouched down next to Kylo doing the same. 

"She's still alive. But barely." He wasted no time, and he lifted you up into his arms rising to his feet. "What about him?"

"He's alive too." Poe cooed, and he rose his head up looking to you and Mando. "What should we do?"

"Bring him." Mando demanded sternly, and carried you to the ship. He climbed up the ramp, and when he got inside he placed you gently onto the bench. He pulled the strap down, and secured you in place, and he sighed heavily. He was relieved that you were alive, but he was confused about what had happened. He heard Poe's footsteps coming around the corner, and he was struggling to drag Kylo's body to the ship. He rolled his eyes, and he went down to him, and helped Kylo into the ship, and placed him down onto the other bench. 

Poe watched Mando strap Kylo in, and he scoffed. "I don't know why we're saving him to. He's done nothing but cause trouble."

"I'm not leaving him. I've got a plan." Mando whipped around and he tipped his head to the side seeing how bitter Poe looked. "Don't worry." 

"Oh yeah, I'll get right on that." Poe rolled his eyes and followed Mando back to the front of the ship. He took his place back into his seat, and he stared out at at the bay. "We should just blow this ship up." 

Mando looked to Poe and he blinked. It was a good idea. He seemed to contemplate the idea, and he smiled. "That's a good idea...." He thought about it some more and all the lives that would be ended if they did that. "Nah." He pursed his lips together, and he started the ship back up. He pulled the lever down, and the ship took off and out of the bay. He had all sorts of things running through his head at they made their way back to the same planet they'd left Cara on, and when he entered the orbit, he glanced to Poe again. "We'll bring them to the hospital." 

"Okay..." Poe muttered something under his breath. He didn't like the idea of them saving Kylo's life. You, yes, there was much appeal and reason for doing such, but Kylo? It didn't make any sense to him. Why? He was annoyed with it all. He was relieved that you were alive. He really was. He wanted to know what the hell had happened too. Like what the fuck had happened? Wasn't Kylo force sensitive? How come he didn't stop whatever happened? He sighed as the ship landed, and he jumped to his feet. He rushed over to you, and he unstrapped you. He slid his hands underneath you, and scooped you up. He wasn't going to get Kylo up. Mando was stronger than him, he could deal with Kylo. He rose to his feet, and he glanced to Mando. "You got him?"

"Yeah." Mando scoffed, and he unstrapped Kylo, and he bent down, and scooped him up with no issue. Poe and him carried the both of you to the back of the ship and down the ramp. Once off of the ship, they both carried you to the front door of the hospital, and nurses rushed to them. "We need beds, or stretchers." The nurses nodded, and disappeared, and came back a few minutes later with rolly hospital beds. The nurses helped him lower Kylo down to his bed, and then rushed over to help Poe lower you down onto the bed. They watched as you were both rolled down the hallway, and off into rooms. 

"I wonder how Cara is doing." Mando mused softly. He walked over to the desk, and he placed his hands down onto it. "How is Cara Dune doing?" 

The nurse glanced down at her sheets, and she frowned. She slowly rose her gaze back to Mando. "I am so sorry....She didn't make it." 

Mando's face flushed, and he turned away from the desk. He looked down at the ground, and he bit his bottom lip. His hands balled into fists, and he slammed one of them down onto the top of the desk making the nurse jump backwards. 

Poe rushed over to Mando, and he shook his head. "I'm sorry." He glanced to the nurse, and she scowled. He grabbed Mando's hand on top of the desk, and he forced it down off of it. "Stop." 

Mando blinked a couple times, and he slowly rose his gaze to Poe. He realized he'd let his anger and emotions get the best of him, and he unclenched his fists. He slowly looked at the nurse, and he said softly. "I'm sorry." He didn't wait for her response. He turned on his heels, and he started walking down the hallway. "I'm going to wait for them in the waiting room." 

Poe sighed, and he followed after Mando. They both entered the large waiting room, and they took seats against the wall. Mando had fallen asleep after a couple hours, and Poe just picked up a book on the table, and got sucked into it. They weren't sure how much time had passed, but Poe heard footsteps, and his gaze lifted from the book. 

The Doctor approached Poe and Mando, and Poe nudged Mando awake. Mando groaned, and he realized the Doctor was there. His eyes grew big, and he leaned forwards. "What's the news doctor?" 

"They're both fine. They'd been shot each about 30 times. You're lucky you brought them in when you did. I'm not sure how they're alive to be honest. It's unlike anything I've ever seen. The girl is awake." The Doctor looked back and forth between Poe and Mando. "Do either of you know what happened?" He figured they'd say no. That's what usually happened when gunshots were involved. When they both said 'No' he sighed. 

"That's what I thought you'd say. Well I need one of you to fill out this paperwork for them both." The Doctor stretched out his hand in front of both men, and Mando snatched it up. "Just bring it to the nurses desk when you're done. You're allowed to see the girl now."

"What about Kylo?" Poe called to the Doctor before he got halfway across the room. "He's alive. He'll be fine." He glanced over his shoulder. "He should be awake soon. Hopefully." He nodded to both men, and he took his leave.

Poe jumped to his feet, and he looked down at Mando who was wrapped up in filling out the paperwork. "I'm going to see Y/N." 

"Okay." Mando replied uncaringly. He'd see you when he was done. 

Poe turned on his heels, and walked through the waiting room. He approached the nurses desk, and he smiled. "What room is the girl who got brought in hours ago in?" 

The nurse glared at him, and she glanced down to her paperwork. "Room 2b."

"Thank you." Poe turned away from the desk, and he slowly started down the hallway, glancing up at the numbers on the doors. He got to your room finally, and he grabbed the handle and turned it. He slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside. He saw you were sitting upwards, and you were drinking water. He rushed over to the side of your bed, and he wrapped his arms around you tightly, making you spill that water all over yourself. 

"POE!" You didn't even mind you were wet. You were happy to see your friend. You tossed the now empty cup over the side of the bed, and you wrapped your arms around him. A small groan of pain escaped from your lips, and you winced. 

Poe pulled away from you, and frowned. "Are you okay?" His eyes were filled with concern. He glanced you up and down. 

"I'm fine. What happened? The last thing I remember is being shot at and dying in Kylo's arms." You cocked your head to the side, and you blinked trying to recall how you got to the hospital and why Poe was here. "Where's Kylo?" You groaned as you pivoted your body sideways, and you inched towards the edge of the bed. 

Poe shook his head. "He's fine. Where are you going? You can't do that. Stay in bed." 

"No. I have to find Kylo. I remember everything. I remember all the things Snoke made me forget. I remember falling in love with Kylo. I need to make sure he's okay." You winced again as your feet hit the ground, and you forced your body up. You held onto the bed as you rose to your feet. You fought through the pain, and you slowly took a step forwards. You fell down to the ground, and you sneered. "Shit." 

"I told you." Poe bent down in front of you, and he helped you back to your feet. "Come on. Lay back down."

"I'm just going to try again when you leave. So you might as well bring me to his room now. Or I'll have the nurses do it." You stared at Poe's face coldly. 

Poe sighed. He took your arm and wrapped it around his neck. He lifted your body straight up, and he helped you slowly walk through your room to the door. He reached for the handle and tugged it down. He helped you through the doorway, and out into the hallway. As soon as he got into the hallway he heard Mando call to him. 

"What are you doing?" Mando was shocked to see Poe taking you out of your room. What the fuck was he doing? He slowly approached you and Poe, and he stepped out in front of you, looking you in your face. "Y/N. You're not okay. You need to be in bed. You need to rest."

Before you could say anything Poe spoke first. "She won't. She wants to see Kylo." 

Mando scoffed. "You can't. He's not awake yet." 

"I don't give a fuck. Bring me to him NOW!" You raised your voice bitterly. You narrowed your eyes, and your body swayed in Poe's hold.

Mando rolled his eyes, and he stepped to your other side, and he wrapped your other arm around his neck. "Fine. If you're going to be a stubborn brat we'll bring you to him." Mando turned his head to the nurses desk, and he called out. "What room is the guy that came in with her?"

The nurse shook her head and glanced back down to her paperwork. "Room 5d." 

"Thanks." Mando and Poe led you down the hallway and they both heard your small whimpers of pain. "I told you, you're not okay."

"I'm fine. Shut up and help me." You snapped. As you got closer and closer to Kylo's room, your stomach twisted and knotted. You sucked at the inside of your cheek as you approached the door to his room, and you watched Mando reach for the handle and pull the door open. Both men led you into the room, and your eyes looked Kylo's passed out body up and down. You felt tears streaming down your cheeks, and you snapped. "Put me in bed with him."

"Fine." Poe sighed, and he helped Mando bring you over to Kylo's bed. They hoisted you up, and placed you onto the bed. They heard you whimper when they laid you down, and they both took a step back. "We'll be right outside." Poe nudged Mando who was glaring at Kylo, and he motioned for him to follow. They both exited the room, and Poe shut the door. He sighed heavily again. "I'm glad she's okay."

"I don't think Kylo's going to be alright." 

"Why would you say that? I'm glad you didn't say that in front of Y/N." Poe glanced to Mando. He could sense the anger, and annoyance in the bounty hunter. He felt it too, but he wasn't being a cruel, blunt dick like that. He wasn't too happy that you were moving around and begging to see Kylo like you were but what were they supposed to do about it? You were going to do what you wanted as soon as they weren't looking anyways. Why risk you getting more hurt? He crossed his arms over his chest, and he leaned up against the wall. 

You stared at Kylo's face, and you could see his lips twitching and his eyelids fluttering. You inched your body closer to him, and brought your lips to his. You gently planted a kiss down onto them, and you stared at his beautiful freckle speckled face. You groaned when you rose a hand to his cheek, and brushed it down it gently. "Kylo, please wake up." Your tears dripped down onto his face, and you turned your head. You gasped when you heard him groan, and his hand rose to your face. His eyes shot open and stared into yours. "KYLO!" You lowered your body down onto his, and you winced when you wrapped your arms around him. "Fuck. I'm so glad you're okay."

Kylo blinked up as the bright lights on the ceiling bore down into his eyes. He grunted a bit feeling a surge of pain run through his body when you lowered yours down onto him. He slowly wrapped his arms around you, and he held you tightly ignoring the pain. "Where are we?"

"The hospital."

Kylo's eyes darkened, and he scowled. "How the fuck did we get here?"

"Poe and Mando."

Kylo's hands went to your shoulders, and he gently pushed you up, being mindful not to hurt you. "What do you mean?" He stared into your eyes clear confusion running through his. 

"I guess they came back for me. They saved our lives. Honestly, I thought we were goners." Your lips curled up in a smile. You put your hands on the sides of him, and you leaned back a bit. Your eyes fluttered with pain, and the tears fell from your eyes still. 

"Why are you crying?" Kylo felt like his heart was ripped from his chest when he realized you were crying. He didn't like that. He frowned. "It's okay pet. We're okay. We need to get out of here. They're coming back for us. If they find out we're still alive, they'll come for us. We're not safe here."

You shook your head. "No. I'm not running. Kylo I don't want to stay on the ship anymore. I don't want to hide from the imperial Army. I want to go somewhere we're going to be safe, and just stay with you. I want to be with you. I remember everything."

Kylo's eyes widened at your words. Skeptically he rose a brow. "Everything? Like everything, everything?" He cocked his head to the side, and he half-smiled. If you did remember everything, that changed everything. You did have a point. He didn't want to run from the imperial army. There were planets you could go to and escape them. They'd never find you there, or not for a long time they wouldn't. He looked contemplative for a minute as the conflicting feelings mixed around inside of him. He wasn't one to run from a battle, or his enemies, but he knew there was no winning against the imperial army. Now that Snoke was dead, they wouldn't stop until they were both dead. Hux was already a goner. He lowered his gaze down as he thought about Hux's death. He pursed his lips together. He finally rose his gaze up and looked to you. "I know where we can go. We can stay there for awhile." 

"Really?!" You were filled with excitement, and you lowered your body back down to his, and hugged him tightly. "I love you so much!" 

Kylo's lip twitched at your words. He'd said it, but you hadn't said it. He felt his cheeks turn hot, and he knew he was blushing. He groaned as he lifted his arms up and back around you. He held you onto his chest for a few minutes and he slowly forced his body upwards. 

You pulled away from him, and rose a brow. "What are you doing?"

"We got to go. Like now." Kylo's tone was a bit sterner than it had been moments before. He smiled a bit, and he gestured for you to get off of the bed. "Can you move?" 

"I think so. Poe and Mando had to help me in here, but I think I can do it myself." You glanced to the floor, and you slowly inched your body around, and swung your feet over the edge of the bed. You took a deep breath inwards, and you lowered them to the floor. You forced your body upwards, and you pushed yourself upwards. You took a minute to work through the pain, and you glanced back at Kylo. "I'm good. Are you good?"

"I'll be fine." Kylo growled as he shoved the blanket off of him, and he inched himself to the edge of the bed. He lowered his feet down to the floor, and he joined you in standing up. His eyes flashed with pain, and he winced. He reached for your hand, and he coiled his fingers around yours. "Come on pet." He took a step forwards, and he fought through the pain. He slowly helped you across the room, and to the door. 

Mando and Poe's heads whipped to the door when they heard it open and both their faces scrunched together in confusion when they saw you and Kylo stepping through the doorway. Mando was the first one to say something. 

"What the fuck are you two doing?" 

Kylo glared right to Mando. "We're leaving. The imperial army is going to be looking for us. They'll go back to my ship to make sure we're dead, and when they don't find bodies, they'll search everywhere for us. They won't stop until they find us. We're getting out of here." 

Poe glanced at you, and he frowned. "I mean, I guess that makes sense. But where are you going to go?" 

"I know a place. I'm not strong enough to fly. I need one of you to fly." Kylo's eyes darted between Mando and Poe. "I don't care who. Decide amongst yourselves." 

Poe and Mando stepped away from you and Kylo and conversed among themselves. Poe turned to you, and he spoke up. "I'll fly you. Mando's going to take care of Cara's body." 

Mando and Kylo exchanged glares, but no words. Mando stepped to you, and he wrapped his arms around you. "Take care. If you need anything, you know where I'll be." He slowly turned to Kylo. "You best take care of her." 

"I will." Kylo responded, feeling a bit uncomfortable with him hugging you. He kept his gaze locked onto him, and he watched him turn, hug Poe, and then walk down the hallway. "Let's go." Kylo's tone was harsh now. He motioned for Poe to lead the way. 

Poe nodded, and he led you and Kylo down the hallway past the nurses desk. He prayed the nurse didn't notice you and Kylo were up and walking about. They made it right to the front door, and he heard her call to them. 

"HEY! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE OUT OF BED." 

Poe's body stiffened, and he glanced over his shoulder. "Hurry. The ships right outside. Go." He stepped around Kylo and you, and he walked towards the nurses desk. His eyes grew big when officers came rushing down the hallways. "Oop." He spun on his heels and he started rushing towards the door. He hurriedly past you and Kylo, and to the ship. He ran up the ramp, and to the pilots seat. His heart was beating rapidly against his chest as he pressed the button and the ship started up. "Hurry up. Hurry up." 

Kylo and You climbed up the ramp, and both sat down on the bench. Poe glanced back at you making sure you were both inside, and he pulled the lever down, and the ship lifted off of the ground just in time. He glanced down to the front doors of the hospital as the ship sped off into the sky. He flipped them off, and he chuckled as the ship sped out into space. "So where are we going?" 

"Put in these coordinates." Kylo spit out some coordinates, and Poe typed them in. "If you tell anyone we're there, I'll hunt you down and kill you myself." Kylo glanced down at you, and he pulled your body down, so your head was on his lap. He placed his other hand onto your back and rubbed it softly. "I promise I'll keep you safe pet." 

You nuzzled your head down into his lap and you sighed. Your eyes fluttered shut, and you fell asleep. 

Kylo watched as you slept on top of him, and he couldn't help but smile. You loved him. You actually said it. He felt a happiness he'd never felt before. He felt emotions he'd never felt before, and honestly, he didn't mind. His stomach felt like he had butterflies fluttering inside of it, and he wouldn't replace it for anything. He had leaned his head back against the wall of the ship, and he'd fallen asleep to. 

As much as Poe didn't like this, he knew it was for the best. If the imperial army was after you and kylo, then going into hiding was the best thing. If Kylo meant it when he said he'd keep you safe, then he was making the right move by not going after the army. It confused him as to why the Kylo Ren would pass up a chance for a brutal, bloody battle, but perhaps the man had changed. Maybe almost dying changed something inside of him. Maybe he'd hit his head, and he wasn't thinking right. He didn't know. He sighed and glanced over his shoulder to see Kylo and you both passed out. He glanced back to the front of the ship, and he shrugged. 

The ship entered the orbit of the Earth looking planet, and Poe glanced down at the large body of water beneath him. "Wow." He cooed softly. He brought the ship so it was just above the surface of the water, and flew across it. He came upon some sandy beach, and he lowered the ship down onto it gently. He pressed the button and the ship hummed off. He rose to his feet, and he made his way back to the bench where Kylo and you were still sleeping. He almost didn't want to wake you up. He gasped when he looked to Kylo and his eyes were open looking right at him. He tensed up a bit, and took a step back. "Uh." He stammered. "We're here." 

"Good." Kylo glanced down at you, and he gently stirred you a bit. 

Your eyes opened slowly, and you glanced up at Kylo. "What's going on?"

"We're here pet." Kylo smiled, and he helped you sit up. He rose to his feet, and he reached his hand out to help you to your feet. "Come see our new home."

You took his hand and rose to your feet. You were still half asleep and trying to wake up. That changed quickly when you and Kylo stepped down from the ramp and into sand. The sun shone down harshly down onto your face, and you blinked. You looked around quickly, and were in complete awe how beautiful the planet was. "There's a beach!" 

Kylo nodded. "Yes. There's also a forest. There's a cave that used to be an old First Order base. It hasn't been used in many many years. We can hide out there pet." He slowly glanced around, looking out over to the horizon. The body of water stretched as far as the eye could see. He glanced to Poe, and he nodded. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome. Are you sure you're going to be safe here? And I'm not doing this for you. I just want to make that clear. I'm doing this for her." Poe cleared his throat, and he looked to you. "She's like family. I'd give my life for her, if that wasn't already clear. If this is the only way she's going to be safe, then I'm obviously with it." 

You turned and glanced up at Poe. You squinted your eyes with the sun glaring right into them. You released Kylo's hand, and you stepped to Poe. You brought your hand up to his cheek, and brushed it down it slowly. "Poe. You've been such a good friend to me. You're like family too. I want to say thank you for everything you've done for me. I owe you." You lowered your hand down and you wrapped them around him, hugging him tightly. You felt the tears trickle down your cheeks. 

Poe wrapped his hands around your back and he hugged you back. He rested his chin on top of your head, and he shut his eyes. "You're welcome. If you need anything, please, tell me. I'll come rushing immediately." He felt you uncoil your arms from him, and he did the same. He watched as you took a step back, and he saw the tears in your eyes. "Don't cry."

"I'm going to miss you. I don't know when or if I'll see you again." You stammered as you sniffled. You wiped your eyes and nose, and you half-smiled at him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Y/N." Poe's gaze went to Kylo who looked utterly unamused. "If you hurt her, I'll fucking kill you."

Kylo rolled his eyes. "Obviously you couldn't do that, but the threat is noted. I'll take care of her." He sighed, and he glanced to the forest in the distance. "We've got to get going. We don't want to be out in the dark here." He reached his hand out for you. 

You frowned, and you hugged Poe tightly one more time. You sobbed into his chest, and you pulled away from him, and took Kylo's hand. "Good bye Poe." 

"Goodbye." Poe's tone was low. He was fighting back tears himself, and he turned to the ship as you and Kylo started walking up the beach. He climbed up the ramp, and rushed to the pilots seat. He lowered himself down into it, and he sighed. He looked out to you and Kylo walking, and he smiled. He saw you smile back, and he pressed the button to the ship, and it hummed on. He pulled the lever down and the ship lifted off of the sandy terrain. He shoved the lever up and the ship sped off. He waved at you and Kylo and took off into orbit. His heart felt heavy, but he also felt like this was the best thing. 

Kylo sighed hearing you sobbing still, and he pulled you to him. He wrapped his arms around you, and your face into his chest. "It's going to be okay Pet. You'll be fine. I promise." 

"Kylo... Will I ever see my friends again?" You hugged him for a minute, and you pulled away from him, looking up at him with sad eyes. 

"I don't know. As of right now, it's safer if you don't. I'm sorry. Come pet. I meant it when I said it's not safe out here in the dark." Kylo smiled a bit, and he led you up the beach, and onto the grassy field. "I love you pet." 

"I love you too Kylo." You glanced up at him and you stared at him with love in your eyes.


End file.
